A Work Of Art
by KoolJack1
Summary: Bella is new to Forks, and she meets a mysterious boy and is instantly curious about him. Edward Cullen has a hard life, but keeps it all to himself, can Bella help him? ALL-HUMAN! Full summary inside! Read and Review please
1. Drenched In My Pain Again

a/n: Okay, well a little insight on this story. It's rated M for a few reasons, it will eventually have strong sexual content, it contains self mutalation, abuse, and many other dark themes like that. Since I can only pick from two different genres, here are all of that genres A Work Of Art can fall into: Romance, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Angst, and Drama. If anything of the sort bothers you, than this story is not for you.

Summary:

Isabella Swan just moves from her mother's house in Arizona to her father's house in a small town in Washington. It's her first day at a new school, and so far it seems like it's just going to be another dull school year, until she meets Edward Cullen, a beautiful, mysterious boy with troubled eyes. Edward is seen as a pretty face, nothing more, but Bella can see his pain through his eyes. It's obvious that the boy needs help, can Bella break down Edward's shield of defense that he as up and get him to let her into his life and help him? All-Human

Enjoy the read:

--

A new school, so boring. Just the start of another long, dull school year. Or so I thought. Classes were normal, the kids were normal. I went through the day without thinking. The few kids that actually cared enough to approach me, I didn't happen to care much for. One of them were completely full of themselves, Jessica. She loved to talk, which was fine, but I didn't like hearing about HER and how PERFECT she thought she was.

It was lunch when I saw him. He strolled in, his long sleeve shirt covering most of his hands, his jeans hanging low over a pair of black sneakers and his hair a brown disheveled mess on his head. Our eyes met, and I flinched. His expression was one of pure sadness and hurt, topped with anger and hostility. His green eyes locked on mine in a harsh glance before he turned away, looking back at the floor.

"Who is that?" I cut Jessica off during her sentence, I wasn't really interested anyway.

"That's Edward Cullen, beautiful, isn't he?" I nodded slightly, beautiful, but hurting. I frowned slightly, turning back to my lunch. The period went by slowly and I shot a glance over my shoulder at the mysterious boy who was sitting not two tables away. Two girls and two boys now accompanied him, each of them beautiful in their own way, but he was the one I thought was the best looking.

They all ate and chatted while he just sat their, staring at his tray of untouched food with an aggravated frown on his face. I just stared, watching as he just got up and threw out his food, not bothering to eat any of it. The bell rang and he grabbed his books, heading out the north entrance and heading right down the hallway. I followed, ignoring Jessica as she blabbered on about some party this weekend.

My class was in the same direction and I looked over the crowed halls for him, hoping to catch him before he left. I found my class and frowned slightly, he was gone. I glanced around once more, making sure I didn't miss him before opening the door to my Biology room. Much like every other bio room, it was full of microscopes and other tools. The kids were already mostly seated and chatting animatedly with their lab partners. Being the new kid, I just walked past them all, looking for the first open seat.

The only opened seat was in the back, next to a strange boy. A certain boy that I couldn't wait to sit next to. I took a deep breathe and headed for the seat. His head was resting on his elbow as he sketched a drawing in his notebook. I peered over his shoulder. His paper was covered with a drawing of a dragon, it was beautiful.

"That's a wonderful drawing." His body jerked slightly as his pencil fell to the floor. He reached for it fast, grabbing it and flinching back, away from me.

"Thanks." He scooted over, making more room for me. He closed his sketch book and hid it under all his other books, hiding his face in his hands.

"I'm Bella." I felt the need to talk to this boy, I wanted to understand him. He glanced at me from behind his fingers, his face shy as could be.

"Edward..." I gave him my biggest smile and nodded.

"So I have heard." He nodded slightly and I peered at the covered sketch book under the rest of his books.

"Can I look at the rest of your drawings?" I always loved to draw, I wasn't any good at it, but he had some major skills. He pulled the book out and handed it to me. I flipped through the pages, each filled with a plan pencil sketch that was beautiful in its own way.

"They are amazing, where did you learn to do that?" His eyes were locked with mine, his shyness seeming less and less as he smiled slightly, pushing the book back under everything.

"I picked it up from my mom, she was really good at art." The bell rang and everyone got quieter as the teacher explained the lab and started handing out bunsen burneres. Edward handed me a pair of goggles and he put on his own pair. I filled the test tube and handed it to him and he held it over the flame.

"Mr. Cullen, roll up your sleeves, that is unsafe with your sleeves being so long." He tensed slightly, but handed me the pongs holding the test tube. I watched as he rolled up his sleeves hesitantly. I saw why than, deep red marks lined his wrists, some faded and some new. I gasped slightly and his panicked eyes met mine.

"Please don't tell anyone, please." His breathing became more frantic and his pallor turned pure white. I rushed to reassure him.

"I won't, please don't worry." He shut his eyes tightly, fixing his sleeves so they covered the cuts. What had driven him to do something like that? I eyed him curiously, I wanted to know, but now wasn't the time. We finished the lab in silence, only talking when absolutely needed. Finally the bell rang, signaling the end of the day. Edward gathered his things quickly and darted for the door.

I followed him as he ran out the nearest door to the outside, jogging across the campus to the wood trails not far from the school. I followed him, knowing I shouldn't, but feeling like I had to. He didn't run far, stopping at the first bench and sitting, his head back into his hands. He was like a magnet, I couldn't turn away and leave like I knew I should.

"Edward..." He looked up, shocked at first, his expression hardening when he saw me.

"Please just leave." I stepped closer and he looked away.

"Why..?" That was all I could say, I couldn't do any better. Much to my surprise, he smiled slightly.

"Why should you care?"

"Because what your doing to yourself is not good, and I want to know why you do it." He glared at me, his eyes searching mine.

"Because I can, I need to."

"You don't." He chuckled without humor, rolling his eyes.

"Oh please, don't tell me you understand, because you don't, you don't know a damn thing." He got up off the bench and stomped off down the path. I followed again, trailing after him.

"Just listen to me, im not going to try to force you to stop, but I want to help." He stopped suddenly, spinning to face me.

"You can't help, no one can."

"Try me." He glared at me again, though his gaze was less hard.

"You don't even know me."

"I can learn." I shrugged, stepping closer to him and standing at his side. He growled slightly, nodding reluctantly.

"Fine." I giggled at his expression.

"So we are friends?" He sighed deeply and nodded. The first friend I actually liked.


	2. Hope Dangles On A String

We walked back up the path in silence. I stole glances at him every few seconds. His expression was hurting, his eye brows pulled together. Finally I broke the silence.

"Are you okay?" He glanced at me quickly.

"Yeah, I just don't want to go home yet." He frowned slight and stopped walking.

"Than don't go home, we can go somewhere." He looked up at me from under his eye lashes.

"Me and you?" I nodded slightly and he grinned.

"Where do you want to go?" He looked up at the sky slightly, his expression relieved.

"Well we could go get something to eat than go to my house?" I noticed he didn't eat at lunch today, he must be hungry by now.

"Sounds fine, but I need to stop at my house first if we are going to take your car so I can drop mine off." I nodded and we headed for the parking lot.

"I will follow you to your house." He smiled at me headed for his car and I got in my truck.

We pulled out of the parking lot and I followed him as he turned down a different street. Here I thought that this school was going to be jut as boring as the rest, Forks Washington seemed like a boring town, but now I had him. I remembered the cuts on his arms and the look in his eyes and my heart started to ache slightly. I frowned, why didn't anyone else try to help him ever? Surely someone else noticed? I shook my head, gripping the steering wheel, opening the windows for some fresh air.

He turned into a drive way and I pulled over to the curb and he came over to my window. He wore the most beautiful lop sided grin anyone could ever wear and his eyes seemed to dance slightly. I smiled, he was beautiful.

"You can come in if you want…" I noticed how he seemed reluctant to say that and I shook my head.

"I will just wait out here." His face was relieved again and he turned and headed towards his house. He hesitated on the porch for a minute before opening the door and heading in.. His eyes met mine as he turned to shut the door. I sighed slightly, leaning over to clean off the passenger seat for him. That's when I heard it and I froze in place. Thuds of someone falling down stairs, screams of anger. I looked up just in time to see the front door fly open and MY Edward be pushed out. He fell from the porch steps, in the door stood another man that looked much like Edward, his eyes wild. Edward got up and dashed for my truck, his eyes frantic. He threw the door open and jumped in, not meeting my eyes.

"Edward what happened?"

"Drive, please, just drive." He leaned over to the window, pulling his legs up on the seat and wrapping his arms around them and putting his head between his knees. I bit my lip when he started sobbing but did what he asked. I told him we could get something to eat so I headed for the pizza place down the road from my house.

"Do we have to eat, can't we just go to your house..?" His voice was pure sadness, even muffled by his knees I could hear it.

"You didn't eat, aren't you hungry?" I noticed my slip, now he knew I watched him throwing out his food at lunch.

"No not really." I wasn't sure if I should make him get something to eat, but I nodded and tuned towards my house. He started to hum quietly, broken sobs escaping his mouth and he hugged himself tighter. I bit my lip as a few silent tears rolled down my cheeks at his pain. I pulled the truck into the drive way, thank god Charlie was on an extended fishing trip with Billy, he wouldn't be home for two days.

I got out and went around to his door, opening it for him. I helped him out of the car. His face was red and tear stained. He leaned on me heavily as we made our way up to the front of my house.

"You okay?"

"I have a head ache." I brought him inside and he fell onto the couch, watching me as I went to fetch him some aspirin and water. When I returned I sat next to him, handing him everything.

"Thanks…" I nodded and watched as he took the pill and closed his eyes. I slipped my arm around him and he leaned against me his head on my shoulder.

"Do you want to talk about it? You can trust me" He nodded slightly.

"I'm never going home again." I felt his warm breathe on my neck and I shivered slightly. I thought about his lips on mine and frowned slightly, now was not the time.

"You don't have to right now." He sighed lightly and nuzzled closer to me.

"I hate him, I hate him so much." The hate was obvious in his voice, the rage was easily heard.

"Who?"

"My father." He spit the word out with venom and I shuddered slightly at his tone.

"Don't worry about him, your not going back their right now." He planted a soft kiss on my neck and sighed again.

"Thank you." I rested my head on his and yawned. I let my eyes fluttered closed and his head shifted to lay in my lap. We both closed our eyes and it was not long before we were both asleep


	3. Read Between The Lines

When I opened my eyes, it was dark. My hair stuck to my forehead and I brushed it away with the back of my hand, the heat in the house was gross. I looked down at the boys head that was still nuzzled in my lap. His hair was damp as well and his face was calm. I ran my fingers through it gently, it was past 7pm, we needed to get up. His eyes fluttered open slightly and his hand found mine and he gently hooked his pinkie with mine and smiled.

"Feeling better?" He nodded a little and yawned.

"I'm still a little sleepy." I smiled at him and he stretched his arms out.

"It's hot in here." He sat up, his hand inching closer to mine again and his fingers slipped under my palm. I just stared at his hand under mine. I just met him and I already loved with him, I needed him. I never felt like this before. We just met, and he was already holding my hand? He couldn't be new at this, he probably lost his virginity long ago, hitting on every girl he saw.

I met his eyes, his were focused on our hands. He seemed nervous as he let his fingers curl around my hand and I let mine curl around his slightly. His face broke out in a grin and his eyes met mine again and I smiled back, I couldn't help myself.

"Do you want to go get something to eat now?" I didn't have to answer as he got to his feet and pulled me with him. I followed him out the door and I turned towards my truck but he stopped me.

"Lets just walk, its not far." I went back to his side and we started walking. His hand brushed mine slightly, unsure whether or not to take my hand again. I put my palm in his and intertwined our fingers. He turned to me slightly, taking my other hand in his as well. I looked up at him, his green eyes loving.

"Can I we try something?" I nodded slightly, unable to speak and holding my breathe as he leaned closer to me. He pressed his lips to mine gently, slowly bringing his hands up to my waist, wrapping his hands around my waist. He pulled his head back and grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry, I know we just met and all..." I grinned back at him.

"I know, but I feel the same way, like I have known you all my life." He looked up at me and grinned again, but it faded quickly.

"That was my first kiss..." I spoke more to myself, shocked. He leaned in again kissed my cheek sweetly.

"It was mine too." I looked up, shocked. He blushed slightly, embaressed to admit it.

"I thought for sure you would have done this all already." He shook his head, gazing into my eyes again with a small smile.

"Lets go eat now, for real." Hand in hand we headed down the dark road. The walk seemed a lot shorter than it really was. Walking into the small pizza parlor, he ordered us 2 plain slices and a large coke and sat down next to me in the bench.

"Smells good, I was more hungry than I thought."

His hand found mine under the table and our fingers locked again. We made small talk and his thumb rubbed the back of my hand gently. His other arm snaked around my shoulders and leaned into him. He smelled delicious and I loved it.

Edward got up and got our pizza. He set mine in front of me and took his seat again. I took a bite of the warm pizza and looked over at him as he took his first bite. A piece of cheese slide off the pizza and onto his long sleeved white shirt.

"Fuck, I do that every time." I giggled at him and he blushed slightly at his choice of words and I handed him a napkin.

"Don't worry, my dad has plenty of shirts you could wear." He grinned at me as he whipped the cheese off, leaving behind a big red stain on his shirt.

"I need to get the hole in my chin fixed, excuse my french by the way."

We both went back to eating, sharing the coke and chatting about our day. He didn't have much to say I noticed. I told him about all the friends I made and how dull my classes were and he listened happily. When I asked him about his day, he just shrugged slightly.

"Same as always."

"What's 'same as always' mean exactly, I'm new, remember?" He shrugged again.

"School's school, just a normal day."

"Who was that sitting with you at lunch?" I could tell he was not good with leading conversation, so I helped him along. He raised his eyes to mine slightly.

"My brothers and sisters."

"I had no idea you had other kids in your family."

"Yeah, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmet." He smiled slightly as he said their names, it was obvious he loved them very much.

"What about your parents?" I asked out of curiousity, the events from earlier not crossing my mind until after I had already spoken. His face darkened slightly and I regretted my question.

"Esme is my mother and I live with my step father, Jason. Carlisle, my real father, died a few years ago." I nodded, trying not to seem shocked.

"I'm sorry." Was all I could say, I didn't want to pry or make him feel uncomfortable. He shrugged and smiled slightly, brushing off my question.

"How about you?"

"Well I'm an only child and my mother left my father about a year after I was born and remarried Phil, she loves him." He nodded, sipping at the coke and waiting for me to continue.

"Phil has to travel a lot and my mom used to stay behind with me, and she was unhappy letting him go without her, so I came to live here with my father Charlie so she could be with him."

His eyes met mine again and he frowned. "That hardly seems far to you, are you happy here?" I looked away from him and shrugged.

"I love Charlie, so I'm fine here." He sighed. "You should try to make yourself happy for once, not everyone else."

"I do make myself happy, if my mother is happy, I'm happy too." He dropped it than, both of us falling into silence. We kept eating and he got up to pay when we were done.

"I'm not going to let you pay." He shot me his beautiful lop sided grin.

"It was my idea to come get something to eat, so I get to pay." With that he turned and paid. He returned to the table, helping me up and taking my hand, leading me back out into the parking lot. We walked back, his hand never leaving mine. We reached my house and stepped up onto the porch. I reached into my pocket for the key to the house and turned to put it into the knob.

His hands found my hips and they slipped around my waist, hugging me from behind. His head found my shoulder and he kissed my neck softly before resting his head on my shoulder. My heart sped up slightly, I loved being in his arms. I opened the door and we both stepped in, hitting the lights as we went.

"Do you still want to change your shirt?" He nodded against my neck, kissing it quickly before turning me around to face him, his lips finding mine in a quick kiss. "Yes please." I turned and headed up the stairs to my fathers bedroom, grabbing the first t-shirt I came across. I went half way down the stairs, waving him up to follow me than turned and headed for my room, turning on the lights. He came to the door and stood their, awkwardly looking at the ground.

"Come in, here's the shirt." I was glad it was Friday, I didn't have any homework to worry about and no need to go to bed early. He looked at the shirt, eyeing the short sleeves.

"I don't think Im going to change, thanks though." I got it than, his arms, he wanted them to stay hidden. I got up from the bed, fetching him a long sleeved shirt and pointing to the bathroom.

"You can get changed in their." He nodded in gratitude and took the shirt, heading into the bathroom and shutting the door. I sat back on the bed, waiting for him to come back out and join me. I was more excited than I should be.


	4. If I Stumble And I Fall

a/n: Question came up:) Yeah Edward's only 16 here, Bella is also 16, I was going to put Bella's age in later, somewhere in the next chapter, but it came up early, so she is also 16, I wanted them a year younger so a birthday can come with anyone turning 18 lmfao, thanks for the comments:)

--

It seemed like an eternity before he finally returned. He dropped his soiled shirt to the floor next to the bed, staring awkwardly at me, waiting for some hint of what I wanted him to do next. Smiling, I patted the bed next to me, offering him to sit with me on the bed. He smiled his goofy smile and plopped down next to me, shaking the bed as he flopped onto his back, his grin widening.

"Now what?" Tapping my chin, I looked at the ceiling, pretending to think. "Well, you're the guest, you get to pick." I dropped my gaze back to his eyes and I could have sworn I saw his eyes darken slightly, what just flashed through his mind?

"How about a nice movie?" I glanced at my small movie collection under my TV in the corner that I had brought from Phoenix. "I don't have anything that interesting for guys, chick flicks mostly." He grinned at me, "Chick flicks are kind of fun, what do you have?" Scooting off the bed, I headed for the poorly stocked movie shelves in the corner. "We have P.S. I Love You, Not-." "Pick your favorite, I will watch anything." I turned back to the shelve and picked up my personal favorite, P.S I Love You. "Okay, but I must warn you, I cry through this whole movie." He chuckled slightly and I put the DVD in the player and grabbed the remote and sat back down on the bed beside him.

I got comfortable under the covers and he laid down as far away as he could from me, resting on his side. He seemed at ease, finally, his tense posture calmed. The movie started and he stayed completely still, not moving any closer. I felt the electric pulsating between us from across the bed, and I wondered if he could feel it as well.

Half way through the movie, I was reduced to a sobbing reck. He shifted restlessly, obviously having an extremly difficult time keeping his hands to himself, me crying was making him anxious. I reached over to him, curling up against him as close as possible as I cried on his chest. His heart was racing in his chest and I pushed my face against it, trying to slow it.

"Please don't cry, it's okay." His voice was even anxious, his hands rubbing my back as he tried to soothe me. Crying made him anxious, but why? I could only imagine, I almost didn't want to know.

"I'm okay, this movie just makes me so sad sometimes." He nuzzled my hair gently, obviously oblivous when it came to comforting someone. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his arms found my waist. "I'm sorry I am such a blubbering fool, thanks for being here." He nodded slightly, seeming content having me in his arms. We laid their for what seemed like hours, and when I looked up at the clock it flashed 11:30pm.

"Do you want me to leave?" That was a hard one, I just met this boy, was it right to have him spending the night? I wanted him to stay, that was for sure. My brain worked over time trying to come up with an excuse for him to stay and he waited patiently. Finally, I got something.

"When you go home, what happens?" His body tensed slightly and he shrugged, trying to brush it off as in it didn't matter. "Nothing happens, it's totally up to you if you want me to leave." Now was the time, I had to know. "Edward, what happens if you go home now?" He let out an aggravated sigh, shaking his head. "Can we not talk about this? Would you rather me leave or not?" I frowned at his tone, he sounded very displeased with the fact that I even asked. "Edward, I want to know, please tell me." He shifted uncomfortably, huffing slightly. "What do you want to know?"

"Whatever you want to tell me, start with what happens if you go home?" He was silent for a long time, and I didn't even try to ask again, giving him all the time he needed.

"I'm not sure, honestly." I looked up at his face in the darkness, it was stressed. I reached out to touch it gently, running my fingers over his pale cheeks slightly. "Why does he hurt you?" A small smile broke out on his face, though their was no humor on his face. "Does he really need a reason? Does anyone ever truly have a lagitament reason for purposely harming another human being?" The disgust in his voice was apparent, and he wasn't wrong, it was the most disgusting thing anyone could do. "How long?" The smile faded, replaced by a frown that pushed deep lines in his forehead.

"Since my mother married him 3 years ago, I told her he was insane." I frowned slightly as his tone sounded more and more stressed with each word. "What does she say about him now?" He laughed dryly, "She still loves him." My frown deeped, how could a mother love someone who would hurt her child? "Does he hurt your brothers and sisters?"

"No, they don't go against him, and two of them are his own kids, Jasper and Alice, Emmet and Rosalie are my own siblings, but he would never touch them." He goes against his step father? "Why don't you just listen?" He thought for a second, leaving me waiting.

"He thinks it's funny to hurt my mom, make her feel like she's worth nothing, I disagree." Ah, that made much more sense, he was protecting his mother. Why not tell someone? I didn't want to ask, I didn't want him to feel like I was going to tell someone what he was telling me, I never would, unless he asked for it. "How old are you?"

"16, two more years until I am out of their."

"Edward, what makes you..." I trailed off, I don't think I could bring myself to say the word _cut _out loud. "It makes me feel more in control of everything, I control the pain I feel, it helps." His voice had dropped to a defeated whisper and my heart broke for him. It was obvious that this conversation was making him uncomfortable so I silenced my curiosity and went back to the origanl question. "With all that said, I have an answer to your question."

"What question?" I giggled slightly, "If I want you to leave or not." I looked at his face again and he grinned slightly. "I want you to stay, so I know for a fact that you are safe." His grin widdened more and I loved the smile on him, I wanted to see it every time I looked at his face.

"Okay, slumber party, where am I sleeping?" I blushed slightly and he tilted his head questionably. "You could stay in here with me if you wish, or the couch, or my dads room, where ever." His face was just as red as mine suddenly, his eyes dropping to the bed. "I want to sleep in here, but I think the couch is a better spot."

"Well, I understand that you would rather the couch, but at least take my fathers bed, he's out on a two day fishing trip, so it doesn't really matter. My dad hasn't gotten a new couch since he moved in here back when dinosaurs roamed, so I think it's a little uncomfortable." He laughed and nodded quickly. "Alright, that sounds far enough." We both got off the bed and headed for my dads room, stopping at the closet to grab two more pillows and an extra blanket, just in case.

I flipped the light on as I stepped into the small room, throwing down the extra bedding. "The bathrooms in the corner over their, it's small, but if you want to take a shower or something, it's perfect. Out the door and to the right are the stairs, feel free to go watch TV or get something to eat or drink, help yourself." I met his eyes, his gaze fixated on something out the window. "If you need me, just come in." His eyes moved back to mine and a small smile played on his lips. "Thank you so much Bella, I never imagined that their was a person as amazing and kind as you are." I blushed slightly at his compliment and he chuckled, stepping closer to me, taking one of my hands in his gently.

"I don't know how to repay, you said earlier that it feels like you have known me all your life, and well, I feel the same thing. Thank you for helping me, thank you for being you." I threw myself at him than, giving him the biggest hug I could. He laughed as I kissed his cheek and squeezed him. "Thank you for saying that, I'm glad you feel that way." I let him out of my strangle hold and he stepped back, letting go of my hand.

"Go get some sleep Bella, you look spent." His beautiful lop sided grin met his lips and I smiled back, when he flashed that smile, it was impossible not to grin back. "Good night Edward, rest well." With that I left, walking back to my room before my legs turned me around and forced me to return to him. I laid on my bed, thinking about the boy that was in the other room down the hall, the boy that just walked into my life and was instantly the center of my universe. I slept the best I have ever slept that night, my dreams filled with Edward.


	5. Hope For The Hopeless

a/n: Like I said, both Bella and Edward are 16 in this, thanks.

--

The sun shone through the window to the left of my bed and I let my eyes flutter open. Edward, had it all just been a dream? Was he never really here? I got up slowly, dragging my feet into the bathroom to freshen up before heading out into the hall. My father's bedroom door was closed and I gently opened the door. The room was still dark, the curtains closed to block the sun. Poking my head in, my breathe caught. There on the bed, lay the most beautiful creature anyone could have imagined.

Edward's face was calm, his nude upper body no longer covered by the thin shirt. His body was beautiful, well toned but not bulky. His abs were well shaped, chiseled from stone. I let my eyes drift over his sleeping form. The red lines that were scattered up his arms, even on his chest, and stomach. I shut my eyes tightly, blocking out the image of his body. I closed the door quietly, heading down the stairs into the kitchen to make something to eat. Would Edward mind if I made him something to eat?

I started making an omelet and was pouring some milk when the stairs creaked. "Ah, I knew something smelled amazing." Spinning around I was face to face with an angel, my heart melted. "I was making us something to eat, is an omelet okay?" He smiled, sniffing the air. "Wonderful, thanks." He sat at the table, sipping at the milk I handed him. "Bella, thanks so much for letting me stay here, it means alot." I couldn't bring myself to look at him as I handed him the egg. "It's no big deal, I'm happy to help." He sighed slightly, chewing a bite of the egg. "This is wonderful, my complements to the chef." I grinned at him, finally meeting his sparkly green eyes.

"Bella, I was wondering...Would you care to go out somewhere with me tonight?" His eyes never left mine as he asked, I couldn't look away from him. "Y-yes, where would you want to go?" He grinned slyly at me, "That's for me to know and you to find out, trust me?" I nodded slowly, dazled by his smile. "Okay than, how about we leave at 7?" Finally breaking my eyes away from his gorgous face, I turned to eat my own egg. "That sounds wonderful." He was already finished eating, it was a good thing I cooked for him. "I'm going to run home, so I can change and shower, I will pick you up at 7?" I nodded again, I honestly didn't want him to leave. He seemed to sense my sadness and he chuckled slightly, stepping closer until his hand found mine.

"I will see you in a few hours Bella." He dropped my hand and headed for the front door. "Wait, you don't have your car." "I'm going to walk, I need to clear my mind anyway." Than he was gone, closing the door behind him. I sighed deeply, what was I going to do all day? My nerves were getting to me, I had never been on an official date. How should I dress? It would have helped if he told me where we were going. I headed back up the stairs, sighing as I went into my bathroom, staring into the mirror. My hair was a mess, I didn't even want to try pulling a brush through it until after I took a shower.

The warm water would help my nerves, I hoped. It did, the warmth eased my tense my muscels. I had to think of something, anything to get my mind off the date tonight. I tried thinking about a test I had Tuesday in..._biology_, the class I had with Edward. I tried to think about when my dad would be home, and any big fish he would have, but when my dad got home, he would have to find out about Edward. I moaned quietly, frustrated that no matter I tried to distract myself with, Edward was always on my mind. I got out of the shower, drying off and pulling on a pair of shorts and a T-shirt.

Looking at the clock, I felt my frustration grow, 1pm, it was only 1. I washed the dishes from this morning...twice, taking as much time as I could. I stood in the door way, looking at the kitchen, that was something I could do that would keep my busy.

0000000

After washing all the sheets in the house, washed every floor, scrubbed every toilet, and cleaned every corner of the house, it was 6pm. Finally, it was almost time, time to start getting ready. I took another fast shower, pinning my hair up in a messy bun and brushed my teeth again. What to wear? That was the hardest thing I had to choose from.

What I should wear depended on where we were going. I frowned slightly, pulling a light blue v-neck shirt and a pair of jean capries, it was casual enough, yet it was nice enough for dinner. When I was dressed, I pulled a brush through my hair, attempting to tame it before simply giving up. I crimped my hair, using enough gel to tame a lions main. Sighing, I looked to my last necessity, _make-up_. I wasn't going to put on alot, but just a little eye shadow and lip gloss? Make-up wasn't something I wore every day, but it couldn't hurt to have on a little.

With the help of the mirror, my face was finished. Holding my breathe, I stepped back and looked at myself in the mirror, I was as good as I was going to get. I trotted down the stairs, just in time to hear a soft knock on the door. My heart instantly reacted, skipping a beat and I stopped at the door. Unlocking the knob, I pulled the door open slowly. Nothing could have prepared me for what was on the other side. He was stunning, his hair neatly combed on his head. I was dressed right for wherever we were going, he wore a long sleeve black button down shirt and a pair of jeans hanging over sneakers. Finally I looked at his face, he had the most beautiful grin on, his eyes dancing with excitement.

"You look beautiful." I felt my face get warm sligtly and I dropped my gaze to the floor. "You look good yourself." We were slient for a minute, both of us looking at the ground. "Ready to go?", he broke the silence between us, extending his hand to me, not making me take it, but offering it to me. I took it happily as he lead me to the car, opening my door for me before walking around the car to the drivers side. I watched as he glided to the other side of the car with such grace, it was like he was dancing. He got in the driver side of the car and pulled out of the drive way.

His eyes darted to my hand that was resting on the center console and he rested his a few inches away from mine. His twitched slightly but made no move to mine, nor did I reach for his. We sat their a tense silence, that I broke. "So, do I get to find out where we are going yet?" He chuckled, "You have no patience, do you?" He shook his head slightly, thinking. "Well, it's not anything really special, it's a place I like to go at night when I climb out my bedroom window, I wanted to show it to you." That warmed my heart slightly, he was so sweet.

"That sounds great, where is it?" "I want it to be a surprise, it's not that far." I didn't ask any more questions, I would find out where we were going soon enough.


	6. I Never Dreamed That You'd Be Mine

Where we stopped made me nervous. It was off a main road, right next to the woods. It was getting really dark out and the woods looked more and more intimidating now that it was dark. His beautiful eyes met mine and he reached for a small basket before getting out of the car to open my door me.

"Edward, it's getting dark, are you sure it's safe to go into the woods now?" He grinned, helping me out of his car and starting up the path. "I come up here all the time, almost every night, I know this woods inside and out." I stood right at the start of the trail, "Edward, I can't do this, I'm going to kill myself tripping over something." His arm slipped around my waist gently, holding me to him. "I won't let you fall, I promise." I instantly felt safe in his arms and we headed up the path.

It was an almost silent trip, except for his warnings of sharp or slippery rocks and sticks on the path. Leaning against him I could feel his muscles move under his shirt, feel his heart pounding, and his chest expand with each breath he took. "It's right through the trees." I looked where his finger was pointing but saw nothing, taking his word that something was actually their. He moved a little faster, pulling me along as he navigated around a few more trees and out into a magnificent clearing.

The clearing was the most beautiful thing anyone could ever imagine. The sun of Twilight falling behind the trees, casting the most beautiful yellow glow on the grass, the whole clearing seemed to glow. I inhaled sharply, the beauty was breathtaking. "Amazing, isn't it?" I could only nod in response. "I'm glad, you get a really nice view here at night."

He dragged me further into the meadow, sitting down in the cool grass. "I made us some food, hungry?" He handed me a sand which and I cuddled against his side and he gently held me to him, his hand hesitantly drawing circles on my side. "It's a beautiful place, how did you find it?" He shrugged, biting into his sand which and chewing slowly, deep in thought for a minute.

"Well, one night I just needed to get out of my house so I went out my bedroom window, which leads right to the backyard. I walked into the woods, not really sure where I was heading, but I was going somewhere, and I just kept walking and eventually stumbled upon this wonderful place. Ever since than I come here almost every night." I looked around the clearing again, watching as 2 squirrels scampered up a tree, heading into the leaves at the top.

"Who else knows about this place?" "Well, I come here alot and I have yet to see anyone else here, and you are the first person I told about it, so as far as I know, no one." I blushed slightly, happy that he would share this special place with me. I could tell by the way he looked around and the way he spoke about the clearing that this place was very special to him, a safe haven.

"Thank you for taking me here, it's a beautiful place." He nodded, nuzzling my hair lovingly, "I'm glad you like it." We sat there in silence for sometime, eating and taking in the clearing until darkness completely fell. I closed my eyes and leaned against him, resting my head on his shoulder. "Bella, keep your eyes closed." He laid on his back next to me, his arm out, inviting me to lay on his chest, I kept my eyes closed and let him guide me down on my back, cuddled into the side of his chest. "Open them," his voice was soft right by my ear and it sent an electric current through me and I sighed with a slight shudder. I opened my eyes slowly, gasping. Billions of stars were over my head, I don't think I had ever seen this many all at one time.

"Oh Edward, it's wonderful." He chuckled slightly, nodding. "It's a spectacular view, isn't it? I knew you would appreciate it as much as I do." I gasped as a shooting star shot across the sky, my eyes following it as the bright light quickly moved across the black, the light dimming and disappearing so fast, it could have been passed off as my imagination.

"I never felt so small." Compared to everything above me, the most beautiful sight I have ever seen in my life, I felt so tiny. All the stars that were just above this one tiny clearing really made you think. To us the world seemed so big, we seemed to superior to everything else that walked this earth, but above us was something that no one could imagine, no one could think we were just as big compared to the billions of stars that littered the night sky. "I never noticed just how many stars there are, there has to be at least a billion just over us right now."

"It's exquisite, isn't it? In Forks, you really don't get to see many stars, because it is so cloudy, but for some reason, the clearing opens the sky enough to give us just a peak of what we are missing out on." His eyes drifted from the sky to my own for a moment before returning up to the night sky. The stars seemed to reflect in his beautiful eyes.

A small smile played on his lips as his eyes scanned the sky, taking in all its beauty. "The stars are something that we never really appreciate until we look up one night and wonder just exactly what is up their. Each of the stars could mean something, so many of them, much like people. Living a life that has only one purpose and eventually dieing with one last breath of life. They are truly magnificent." His speech left me breathless and brought tears to my eyes. How could he manage to be so perfect?

I couldn't help but wonder about him. His body was nothing more than a tortured shell, holding in all of his pain and bottling it up until it exploded in red lines on his skin. His soul full of pain and darkness, haunted by the nightmares he lived daily, but their was obviously so much more to this boy than the struggling, unhappy adolescent. I reached for his face in the darkness, dragging my fingers along his pale face.

"You're an angel Edward." I blushed, the words falling from my mouth without my permission. He stiffened in my arms, "What makes you say that...?" I looked up at his face in the darkness, "You're just...so strong, so brave, so smart, and even with everything you have gone through, you're still so kind and good hearted. Not many people can be so poorly treated and yet treat people so well."

"Bella, I'm not, look at me, look at what I do to myself." I was shaking my head before he could even finish his statement, I didn't want to hear him talk bad about himself. "That has nothing to do with anything Edward, you are a good person with a pure soul." His gaze left mine and he stared up at the stars, sighing slightly. His hands were balled into fists as he gazed up at the star filled sky. I couldn't make out his face in the night, so I touched my finger to his eye gently, feeling the moister I suspected was there. I reached for his sleeve, gently rolling it up to his elbow slowly. I was never sure when I was going to get the chance to do this, but I could feel it, now was the time. His breathing sped up and I gently reached to dab the tears out from under his eyes.

"Don't cry Edward, everything is going to be okay." He pulled his arms protectively against his chest, hiding his wrists, "Please don't look at them." I frowned slightly, running my fingers over his cheek again, pushing the fresh tears away with my fingers, my heart aching at the sound of his quiet sob. "Trust me Edward, I won't think any differently of you, just trust me." I spoke in a gentle voice and with another quiet sob, he pushed his arm into my hand, turning his head away from me.

It was a little dark to see everything clearly, but the pink and red lines stood out on his pale skin, I didn't need a light to see them. I didn't stare, I didn't gasp, I just rose his wrist to my lips, kissing it before gently rubbing the inside of it. His head fell to my shoulder and he sobbed quietly. I just held him, making no move to look at his arms or pull away from him.

I felt my own eyes cloud slightly and I buried my face in his soft, sweet smelling hair, nuzzling it gently. It was amazing at how much I loved him. It had only after 2 days and I had never felt so close to someone before. I felt his pain and it caused me pain, I heard him cry and it made me cry, I felt protective over him, like it was my job to protect him.

I squeezed him tightly as his sobs quieted into sniffles and I pulled down his sleeve, once again shielding his pain from the rest of the world. "Bella, I'm sorry I'm such a cry baby." I giggled at him, poking his side gently, "You're no such thing, don't say that." He grinned at me, rubbing his eyes again as he lifted his head off of my shoulder. "I'm still sorry, I just never felt..." He trailed off, but I knew what he was going to say, I knew what he meant. His cheeks flushed slightly and he ducked his head. Not being able to keep my hands off of him, I lifted my fingers to brush his soft cheek with the back of my hands.

He never felt so..whole, so..._accepted. _To be completly honest, neither did I."Acceptance is an amazing feeling," I stated simple. He nodded, agreeing with my simple statement that was so much more deep than the simple words them selves. "Being able to accept is one step closer to being accepted." Another very true statement, he couldn't be more right. If you couldn't accept all different kinds of people for what or who they were, did you really deserve the complete acceptance of others?

"Thank you for everything Bella, I don't even know what to say. Since I met you, my life changed so much. I didn't fathom such an occurrence was even possible, that someone as amazing as you truly exicted." I had no idea how to reply to such a compliment, I never recieved one as amazing as that one. I got to my feet, taking one last look around this amazing clearing and extending my hand to him. "Anytime cry baby, now lets head home before the vampires come out." His lop sided grin appeared again and I felt my heart skip a beat as he reached for my hand. "Yes, that would be a very bad thing, wouldn't it? Carrying the empty basket in his free hand, we headed back to the path from which we came.

--

a/n: Updates are coming fast for this! I'm going to rename all the chapters, the current names were just sort of little place holders until I could come up with some better ones, so don't be surprised when I change them. I also cleaned up the whole story and added and changed a few things. I hope I made it better, changes are improvments. Review this chapter please, I want to know what you all think. Someone said they wanted the chapters to be a little longer, so I hope that this one does that. Thanks for reading everyone.


	7. Just As Long As You're Mine

The last thing I remembered was climbing into his car, nothing else. Opening my eyes, I found myself in my familiar bedroom. Sitting up, instantly the first thing I thought of was Edward. Where was he? I scanned my room, finding a note on the pillow next to me.

__

Bella,

I had a wonderful time with you last night. You were out cold so I carried you in, I hope you don't mind. I didn't want to wake you, you're so beautiful when you sleep. I'm heading home for the night, come over and see me when you wake up. Thanks again for a wonderful night, love you.

Edward.

I read the note again, his handwriting was beautiful, just like everything else about him. I smelled the paper, it smelled like him too. He wanted me to come over his house, now. I got out of bed, heading for the shower to get ready.

0000

It didn't take me long to get ready and get in my car. The longest part of my morning was thinking about what I should wear. I wanted to impress him and also be ready for whatever we might do. Our little hike yesterday was amazing, but it also made me think that he might plan other things like that, so I always had to be ready.

I turned on the radio, hoping it would distract me enough to calm down so I could think straight. I hummed the tune, the music reaching my heart. I don't remember ever being this happy in my life. Ever since I met this amazing boy, I couldn't seem to feel sadness anymore.

A small red light flashed on my dashboard, low on gas. I sighed, now I needed gas, more time I was going to need to stay away from Edward. The faster I got this over with, the fast I would get to be with my Edward.

I pulled into the nearest gas station, hopping out of the car and skipping into the small store. "20 regular on pump 2 please." The small man behind the counter took the bill I handed him and pressed some numbers in on the computer as I left the store, heading back to my good old truck.

The gas seemed to leave the pump in slow motion. I wanted nothing more than to be with Edward right now. I sighed as the numbers slowly clicked up, could it go any slower? Finally the nozzle clicked off and I pushed the hose back into the holder. I jumped into the driver seat and turned the car on all at once, faster than I ever had before.

My truck roared to life and I had never been so happy to hear the unsteady sound of it's engine. I took off back down the road, heading for his house again. I thought back to the other night when I had followed him back to his house.

What if I couldn't find it? I didn't even have a phone number to reach him at. It wasn't like I wouldn't see him again, I would see him tomorrow in school. That wasn't it though, I didn't want him to think I didn't come because I didn't want to, also...I didn't think I could go that long without seeing him.

I sighed deeply, looking around, trying as hard as I could to see something that was familiar. I couldn't stop thinking back to last night. Every word he said, every time we touched, everything was simply amazing. I saw his arms for the first time, he let me see what he considered the most private and personal part of his body, his arms. Not just his arms, but the release for his pain, he let me into his world, how he took care of his pain and heart ache.

Even though I didn't agree with how he helped himself, I couldn't help but feel honored that he trusted me enough to let me see that. I smiled slightly when I remembered him calling himself a cry baby. How could he make jokes about such a thing? I frowned slightly, not only remembering the joke, but also the tears. His quiet sobs, me holding him as he wept. I cringed at the memory.

The pieces were starting to come together, slowly. He cried almost silently, considering himself a 'cry baby' for doing even that. When I cried, he got anxious. Crying, that was something, another piece to this 10,000 piece jigsaw that was Edward Cullen.

I searched around again, this time a street sign caught my eye, Clinton. That was his street! I almost passed it, making a fast U-turn and heading down the road quickly. I wasn't sure of his house number, but I knew what his house looked like, all I had to do was keep going until I saw the house I remembered.

My head flashed left and right, taking in each house as I went by slowly. Than I saw it, the blue house from yesterday, his house. There was only one car in the driveway, the familiar silver Volvo that could only belong to one person.

My heart sped up as I pulled over in front of his house. I skipped up to the front door, taking one last deep breath before knocking on the front door. I waited, shifting my weight from my left foot to my right foot. No answer. My heart sank slightly as I knocked again, harder than last time. Nothing.

I felt tears sting my eyes, why would he tell me to come over, and than not be here? I turned and headed back down his steps, maybe something else just came up, maybe he could come over later. I opened the door to my truck, the hinges moaning in complaint to my actions. I put my foot on the step to hop in, but something stopped me.

Something wasn't right, Edward wouldn't just leave without at least leaving a note on his front door. I turned, looking back at the house. Something was wrong, I could feel it. I headed back to the steps of the house, trying knocking on the door one more time.

I waited, wishing he would just come to the door and take me in his arms. He didn't. I put my face against the small window in the door, nothing in the house moved. I felt my heart speed up more, but not in anticipation, but in panic. Where was my Edward?

I thought back to his words yesterday, he had said that when he went out his bedroom window, it took him straight into the backyard. His room had to be in the back of the house, and their was only one floor. I headed around the back of the house, sprinting by the time I was half way there.

"Where are you Edward?" I whispered to myself, fear consuming me. I reached the back of the house, looking in the first window. A bathroom, I tried the window, locked. I tried the next one, it was locked and led into the kitchen. The last window was open except for a screen, I could see it from here. I took a deep breath and looked in.

The room was a mess, everything was thrown all over. I wasn't interested in the room though, what I was interested was the boy on the bed. He was laying on his side facing away from me. "Edward, let me in." I was sure he already knew I was here, the house was small, he had to hear me knock. I wasn't insulted by him not answering, something was obviously wrong. Slowly he rolled over, his eyes were the way they were the day I met him, and it scared me. "Go away Bella."

"No Edward, please let me in." He rolled back over, "No, leave." I was ready to beg him, but I came up with a different idea. I pushed against the screen that was holding me back from him, I wouldn't let this thin screen keep me away from my Edward, especially when he needed me. "I will break through this if you don't let me in right now." He didn't move and I couldn't take it anymore. I ripped through the screen, reaching my hand in and unlocking it before opening it. I climbed in slowly, closing it and locking it behind me.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I sat down on the side of his bed, reaching my hand to gently rub his back. He said nothing, but turned to me, than I saw it. His jaw, it was covered with a dark shadow, a bruise. I felt angry and sadness rush into me at the same time. I would kill who ever hurt him.

"Edward...why?" I found myself at a lost for words again, just like the night before. His haunted eyes met mine, "Does it matter Bella, honestly, does it?" How could he say that, yes it mattered, he mattered to me. "Yes it matters, because you matter." He laughed without humor, rolling his eyes before rolling back over. "And why do you care?" How could I not care was the question. I was mad, mad at him for thinking he didn't matter, thinking I didn't care, I was mad at his step-father for hurting him, and above all, I was mad at myself for not stopping this, and I couldn't help myself.

"Because I love you Edward." Both of us froze and I held my breath. Slowly he turned to look at me, our eyes meeting. "You...love me?" I knew he knew that already, but I had never voiced my feelings out loud before, to anyone. All I could do was nod, not taking my eyes away from his. He was silent for a few minutes, just searching my eyes and I was afraid I had said to much, afraid that he didn't feel the same way. Just when I was going to break eye contact, he said it. "I love you too, Bella, I really do." We both blushed at the same time and I looked at the floor. His hand found my chin, bringing my face back up to meet his.

His beautiful face was inches from mine and I felt my breath catch. "Are you sure Bella, you love me?" His gentle fingers pushed a strand of hair from my face and behind my ear. I smiled slightly, nodding. He returned my smile as he leaned in closer. His hands shook slightly as he ran them slowly down my sides, turning his head slightly to the right as he leaned even closer. Our lips met gently at first before his became more firm on mine, our kiss becoming more intense.

My hands found his hair and his held my waist. His tongue pressed against my lips and I opened my mouth slowly. This was not only my first kiss, but his too, I took courage from that. Both of us closed our eyes and I felt him squeeze me tighter as his tongue entered my mouth hesitantly. When our tongues met, I was sure I was in heaven. We both groaned slightly, it was a beautiful sound.

It was at that moment that I knew for sure I was in love with him. It was that moment that I knew where I wanted to be, where I always wanted to be. I wanted to be with him, I was in love with him. I knew I would never want anyone else.

--

a/n: I hope you liked this chapter, a little drama, a little kissing, a little everything. I cleaned up the other chapters and added and deleted things, editing it all. I also renamed all the chapters more creative names that I thought fit each chapter, if you have any better names for them, let me know. I am really loving writing this story, I didn't think I was going to enjoy writing this since I am not a big fan of all-human fictions, but it is actually alot of fun. Thanks for all the reviews, it means alot. Since I am enjoying this, there should be more tomorrow. Reviews!


	8. You Have Stolen My Heart

I moved my arms from his neck to his chest, his heart was pounding, even harder than mine. I slide them lower, getting to his waist, in response his mouth hesitated against mine, like he was considering what to do next. His hands nudged my hip and we slowly fell over, him climbing on top of me without breaking the kiss.

His hands were trembling, alot, as he trailed them up and down my sides. This big picture must have been amazing, him and me, on a bed, him on top of me, us making out. I couldn't believe we were doing this, yet I didn't want to stop. His hands wondered carelessly over my sides, not daring to touch me anywhere else.

His tongue slide over mine slowly as he took ragged breaths in and out of his nose that matched mine. His lips were clumsy against mine until he found a rhythm, it was incredible. My arms slid down his back slowly, brushing gently over his hips and holding them. He thrust forward suddenly, his mouth ripping away from mine with a gasp. Our lower halves connected with such force it took my breath away.

I was shocked at myself, how I just let myself be with this boy. I never acted like this before, but I trusted him more than I had ever trusted someone before. He seemed to really understand people, even with all the pain in him, he was a good person, which was more than alot of people in this world could say. I wanted this just as much as I could tell he did, I couldn't even bring myself to be nervous about these feelings I had for him, it seemed so natural.

His whole body was shaking now as he struggled to breath. I shifted under him, my knee brushing against his crotch gently and he hissed at the contact. It was obvious how turned on he was, but what to do now? His head was resting on my shoulder, my face nestled in his hair. I took a deep breath and held it as I dragged my hand from his hip to the front of his waist.

My hand slid over the top of his jeans, pressing gently against the bump in the front of his pants. His body tensed and he rolled off of me, falling onto the open spot on the bed next to me. Neither of us moved an inch, and we were silent for a long time, unsure of what to say.

Where had my sudden rush of boldness came from? Did I push him to far to soon? I was going to say something, anything to break this horrible silence we had fallen into, but he spoke instead, saving me from having to do it myself. "Bella, I don't know about this." I didn't say anything as his hand found mine, interlocking our fingers. "I want to, but just not yet, you know?"

He rolled to his side, facing me, his eyes were curious as he gazed at my face. I slowly turned to face him, our eyes searching each others. "You're beautiful Bella, I never saw such a beautiful woman before." I smiled slightly, lifting my hand to trace bruise on his jaw gently. He shut is eyes and let me touch the shadow, his other hand gripping mine tightly. "Does that hurt?"

His eyes opened and a goofy grin spread across his face, "It's fine, you just gave my jaw a little work out." I giggled, slapping his shoulder playfully. "You asked for it." His smile faded slightly and his hand ran through my hair and over my shoulder. "Yes I did, and I loved it." I blushed slightly, "I loved it too." He chuckled, lifting my face back to his and planting his lips gently against mine for a soft kiss.

"Well we have all day, anything you would like to do?" I was sure that his eyes darkened slightly again, I knew there was something else on his mind but I ignored it, waiting for his answer patiently. "We could go to our clearing? It's just as beautiful during the day you know." His eyes lit up with excitement and I smiled, he called it _our_ clearing. He wanted to share some place so special to him with me, it sent a thrill through my chest. I wanted to share everything with him. "I would love that." His eyes glowed more as he got off the bed, heading over to his dresser. "Alright, let me just change my shirt and we can go."

He pulled his shirt over his head, dropping it to the floor without a second thought. He started digging into the dresser draw for a different one and I couldn't help but gasp, making him freeze as it clicked on what had just happened. He turned to face me shyly, his eyes dipping to the floor slowly.

"Edward, where did you get all of those bruises?" His back was almost completely purple now, his hips hand a hand print on them. "Would you believe me if I said I fell?" I looked up at his shy eyes, slowly getting off the bed. "I'm sure whatever you fell into grabbed your hips?" He looked down at his waist, poking the bruise gently and wincing. "Uh, no I guess that wasn't from a fall."

I reached for him, for his arms, turning them over. New cuts, fresh and still an angry red. I looked up at his blushing face, his eyes not meeting mine. "When did you do this to yourself?" His eyes met mine reluctantly, regret was all over his face. "Right before you got here, I stopped when I heard you knock." I was speechless, I couldn't bring myself to accept that Edward would do this to himself. "You need to stop."

His eyes met mine more firmly now, a hint of anger in them. "I can't, don't you get it Bella?" I stepped closer to him, resting my head on his forehead. "Yes you can, you don't need to do this, it's wrong, it's stupid to do." The words came out the wrong way and it was to late to take it back. His eyes narrowed slightly, anger forming on his face. "It's stupid, you think it's stupid?" His smile was mocking and suddenly gone as he shoved me, throwing me off of my feet and to the floor.

"It is in no way stupid, how dare you. You think you know me, you obviously know nothing. I thought you would understand, I thought you did understand it Bella, but I was wrong, again." Tears spilled down my cheeks as he kicked a basketball on the floor and into a lamp on his dresser, sending it crashing to the floor.

"Bella, don't ever..." He trailed off and I dared to look up at his face slightly. It was horror filled, ashamed, and I knew his actions were catching up with him. I didn't move off the floor, I wasn't hurt, I wasn't afraid, for me at least. I was afraid for him, I didn't want him to think I was mad at him. He dropped to his knees next to me, "Did I hurt you? I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, I would never hurt you, I swear." His voice was trembling and he reached for my hand. "I'm okay Edward, I promise you I'm okay." I couldn't meet his pain stricken eyes, "I'm not mad at you Edward, I do understand. I understand, you lost control, I didn't mean for it to come the way it did, it's not stupid that you do, it's stupid that you have a reason to. I may not agree with it, but I do understand."

Finally our eyes met, silent tears were rolling down both our cheeks. I tried to put on a reasuring smile while I reached up to rub my tumb over his soft lips. "Smile, you're even more beautiful when you smile." His lips twitched slightly as he forced himself to comply with my request. His small smile was just as beautiful as ever and it took my breath away.

"There you go, much better." He leaned in more, his eyes sorry. "Bella, I'm so sorry, please forgive me." I pressed my lips to his and ruffled his hair. "Edward, Edward, Edward, there is nothing to ask forgiveness for, everything is fine." His smile was much more genuine this time, and it was even more beautiful, if that was possible.

"Are we going to go to our clearing or what?" He kissed me quickly and got up, pulling me to my feet with him. "Yes, let me ust get my shirt on for real this time." He got on his shirt and took my hand and lead me back through the rest of his house.

His house was a wreck, even worse than I thought. Everything was thrown all over the place. I tripped over a box on the floor and Edward grabbed me. "Uh, sorry, just watch where you step," he stuttered out nervously, embarrassed about the state his house was in. I smiled and squeezed his hand gently, "It's alright Edward, one of these days we can spend the day cleaning it if you want." He chuckled slightly, "Thanks, that's nice of you."

We headed to the front door. "Just hang on, I have to hunt for my keys, we can take my car." He went back down the hall and I couldn't help but wonder how they could have such a beautiful car like a Volvo and yet have a house like this. It didn't really matter to me, something told me that the house was like this for a reason and not to ask about it, so I didn't.

He returned, taking my hand gently, but he made no move for the door. Both of our hands were together, the most beautiful lop sided grin on his face. My heart raced in anticipation as he leaned down, pressing our lips together. His tongue entered my mouth slowly at first before suddenly moving faster.

My hands knotted in his hair and his went around my waist, pulling me against him as tight as he could. He groaned into my mouth, turning and forcing me against the wall by the door. His mouth wasn't gentle anymore, forcing his tongue roughly against mine. I welcomed it, this feeling was amazing, I would never stop him. His hands slid down my sides, reaching behind me.

My heart stopped when his hands found my backside. I groaned quietly and he pushed himself closer, squeezing tighter. My hands found his chest, and that was it. His hands released me and so did his mouth, stepping back he grinned slightly. "Lets get out of here before we do something we both will regret later, shall we?" He offered me his hand, and I took it, letting him lead me through the door. I wouldn't regret anything we did, and something told me he wouldn't neither.

--

a/n: Another chapter down: I hope you liked this one as well. This story is going to be a long one, since I am really having a good time writing it and I have so many places I want to take this story before it's over, I'm excited. Reviews are inspiration, so if you want more, you have to review. Thanks for all your support, I just wanted to say a little something to Olympic1340- thanks so much for your reviews, its reviews like yours that really make me want to keep writing, thank you so much. Thanks again everyone, their should be more tomorrow, or even later today.


	9. Words Of Honesty

His car was warm and I snuggled against the leather seat, watching intently as he walked around the front of the car, getting into his side. I couldn't help but stare at how beautiful he was. He looked at me, both of us blushing when he caught me staring at him. "Like what you see?"

His eyes met mine and a sly grin spread across his face. "It's okay." I shrugged, turning my face out the window, blushing hotly. He chuckled, "Well that's not what I wanted to hear." He started the car, not saying anything else. Guilt hit me than, I should have told him just how much I liked what I saw, but it was to late now. He turned on the radio and started singing quietly. His voice was so musical and beautiful, it brought tears to my eyes.

"Bella, why are you crying?" I looked over at him, we were stopped at a red light and his eyes were glued to me. "I didn't mean to act like I don't like what I see, I do, alot..." He smiled, "I know, I didn't mean to embarrass you." I returned his smile, "You singing is so beautiful, I never heard anything like it." He turned his eyes back to the road when the light turned green.

"Thanks, I'm glad you like it." His response sounded like he didn't get compliments on his singing very offten, but it truly was beautiful. "How did you learn to sing like that?" He sighed slightly, taking on hand off the wheel and putting it in mine gently, "I started teaching myself the piano about 11 years ago, after I learned it, I started writing my own songs, than I put lyrics to it, so I guess I sort of taught myself." I was shocked, I had no idea that he was so talented.

If his music was half as beautiful as his body, he would be the best musician of all time. "What made you take up music?" He shrugged, looking over his shoulder to check the lane next to him to make sure no cars were next to him before moving over. "I have a hard time concentrating, it was the first thing I ever did that I never got sick of."

I could imagine him as a little 6 year old boy, seated in front of a beautiful wooden piano. His small fingers flowing gently over the keys. I smiled at the thought, it was adorable. "Will you play for me sometime?" He chuckled slightly, his face blushing a slight red, "I will play for you any time you want, I just don't want to bore you to death." "You could never do that," I answered honestly, "Why didn't you tell me?" He pulled off to the same spot that he did the night before, turning off the car and sighing, resting his head on the head rest.

"A few reasons." I waited for him to continue. "Well, one reason was that, I was afraid you would think I was gay or something, alot of people do." He huffed a little, looking me in the eyes quickly before dropping his gaze back to he floor. "People think you're...gay?" He didn't look up or say anything. I reached for him, taking his chin in my hands and bringing his face back up to mine. "Do they?" His eyes finally met my eyes and held them, "Yes..." I leaned foreword slowly, pressing my lips to his gently. "Do you like men at all?" He inhaled sharply, "No, I don't at all." There was nothing in his voice or on his face except for anger. I believed him and I would continue to do so unless he told me other wise.

"Who thinks that?" He bit his lip gently, looking out the window again. "My dad, basically." I rolled my eyes, forcing his face back to mine again, "Edward, why would you ever believe a word he tells you?" His fist gripped the steering wheel tightly and he sighed, "It's hard not to believe it when you hear it every time you sit down to do the only thing that keeps you sane." His voice was pure venom again and I flinched back. He saw my fear and instantly settled down, "I'm terribly sorry, I don't mean to get frustrated so easy." I smiled reassuringly, patting his hand gently. "Don't worry about it Edward, I'm happy that you can get your feelings out."

He smiled slightly, both of us falling into a tense silence that needed to be broken before I exploded. "Come on Edward, let's go to our own little paradise, our meadow." He looked over at me, a smile playing on his lips as he got out and opened my door for me, offering his hand which I gladly accepted.

"Which is better, the meadow at night or during the day?" "Hm, now that is a hard one, it actually depends on you're opion." I giggled slightly, poking his side, "That's what I am asking for silly." He chuckled slightly, "Right, well, uh, I love them both." I was about to protest but he put his finger to my lips, "Let me finish, during the day, the meadow is so bright and clear, happy. Everything in the meadow is visible, there is no hiding, but yet it's surrounded by trees, giving you privacy. Being in the open yet enclosed in pure daylight is reassuring, you don't have to worry about people seeing all of you're flaws, you're insecurities, but yet you feel refreshed because you're sharing your true self with nature."

I couldn't say anything, I was once again speechless. "Than there is the night time, it hides everything, almost like a soul hides you're pain, you're darkest fears and deepest secrets, yet sitting in the dark, surrounded by the woods, the creepy feeling you get as it sends a shiver down you're spine, it's relaxing. It makes you feel less alone, because just like your soul, the darkness is hiding all of the woods secrets, so I like both feelings."

"Edward, how in the world do you come up with all of this?" He shrugged, helping me over a small fallen tree. "Well, just laying here alone, I get alot of time to look around and think about everything." His mind was so...creative, he was so smart. "You're to intelligent for your own good Mr. Cullen." He chuckled slightly, suddenly grabbing my arm and pulling me against his chest gently. "And you're to beautiful for your own good."

I blushed slightly and he laughed a full, hearty life. "You look even more radient when you blush Bella, it turns me on." He bit his lip gently, his gaze shifting to the ground slightly. "Me blushing turns you on?" He smiled, squeezing me to his chest tighter and nuzzling his face into the crook of my neck. I could feel his warm breath on my neck as his lips kissed the soft skin behind my ear. "Everything about you turns me on." His voice was no more than a hushed whisper, so low that if he mouth wasn't so close to my ear, I wasn't sure I would be able to hear it at all.

He planted soft butterfly kisses along my neck until he stopped suddenly. He stood frozen for a moment before his lips returned back to my neck. They parted slightly, his tongue peeking out to lick my warm skin. He sucked on my neck gently, brushing my hair over my shoulder as he held me even closer, his mouth rough against my neck.

I felt my legs quake underneath me, but he held me up, his hands supporting my ass as I hopped up slightly, my legs wrapping around his waist tightly. My hands knotted in his hair and my head fell back in lust. He walked forward slightly, pushing me back against a tree. My heels dug into his trembling hips roughly, trying to force him closer than he already was.

His hips thrusted against mine and we both moans quietly. "Bella, I want you so much, you have no idea." His voice sent a thrill through me and I pushed my lips against his. I felt a foreign pressure building in my stomach, and I liked the feeling. I could feel the bulge in the front of his pants pressing tight against my heat.

His whole body was shaking, but with what, I wasn't sure. He was nervous, I could tell by the way he hesitated before pushing his hips back into mine, and he was beyond horny, that was obvious the way his lips moved franticaly against mine, his breathing and pulse were out of control.

"Bella." I heard him sigh my name quietly and his eyes met mine. His once green bright eyes now were dark, almost black with lust and want. "Do you want to do this? I mean, do you want to do anything with me?" I nodded, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath. "I want to, I trust you." His eyes softened slightly as his quivering lips pressed against mine gently, lovingly. I felt the love in his kiss, and I kissed him back, just as gently.

He pulled away from my mouth, gazing into my eyes for a second before he carried me the last few feet into our meadow. He was right, it was just as beautiful during the day, in a completely different way than it was at night, but I hardly noticed. He laid me on my back, his lips met mine again as he settled on top of me. With his chest pressed against mine, both of our hearts flew together, his sending a second set of vibrations through me with each beat it made.

I sighed in content as he got to his knees in front of me, a dark blush settling on his cheeks. I got to my knees next to him, staring into his eyes. His hands went to my waist, his thumbs brushing over my stomach through my thin shirt. His hands went lower, to my thighs. Without his eyes ever leaving mine, his hands touched me through my pants.

I moaned slightly, my hands traveling down his chest. I forced my eyes open again, watching him as my hand pressed against the large bulge in his pants. He gasped slightly, his hand dropping away from me and to my wrist, pushing down so I pressed against him harder. He moaned, the sound making me even more wet than before. I reached for the button of his jeans and his breathing hitched suddenly as his hand grabbed my wrist.

"Please, can we not do that yet." I met his eyes and I saw fear flash through them, he was scared. I let go of the button, dragging my hand back down the front of his pants again. "Is this okay?" My voice was no more than a whisper, i was afraid that if I spoke any louder, the trembling in my voice would show, thankfully, it didn't. He swallowed hard, nodding quickly. "Yeah, it's okay." I stroked him gently through his pants, his knees were trembling, his whole body was.

He seemed to regain some control over himself and his fingers found the top of my jeans, slipping inside quickly. He didn't pause this time, his fingers finding my bud and gently rubbing it. I stroked him faster as his fingers slipped inside of me. My free hand found his and we held onto each other tightly as we both finished at once. Our exotic moans filled the air as we came down from our high together. Both of our hands fell away from each other, except for our interlocked hands, which gripped at each other even tighter.

He fell back into the grass, pulling me to rest my head on his chest. I laid their happily, I never felt so utterly spent, my body didn't even want to move anymore. I closed my eyes, just listening to the sound of his now steady heart. "Bella, that was amazing." He kissed the top of my head gently, "I don't even know what to say." I giggled and yawned, cuddling closer to him and resting my head in the crook of his neck.

"Than don't talk, sleep." He chuckled slightly, the movement of his chest making my head bounce up and down slightly. "That's fine by me, I never felt so tired." I yawned again, as hard as I tried to fight it, "Me too." We both fell into silence, but it wasn't for long. "Bella?" His voice sounded nervous and unsure, "Yes?" He took a deep breath and his heart sped up a little bit under me ear. "I love you..." I sighed slightly, his declaration of love taking me back slightly, catching me off guard. I took a deep breath and planted a soft kiss on his neck, "I love you too, Edward."

--

a/n: another chapter down! I hoped you enjoyed it, thanks again everyone for such wonderful reviews, you have no idea how much they mean to me. I never had such great reviews for any of my stories. Since this is my first all-human fiction, I thought it was going to be my worst story, and I'm so happy to see that you guys all like it. The next chapter should be up tomorrow sometime, I hope you all enjoyed this one.


	10. Smiles For Hope

Laying on his chest in the sun was the most amazing feeling in the world. I wanted nothing more than to lay here forever, just me and him. Birds chirped beautiful melodies in the trees, but I would much rather hear Edward's beautiful voice. I cuddled against his chest, my hand snaking over his stomach to his other hand, holding it in both of mine.

"Edward?" He shifted under me, stretching slightly, "Yes?" Pushing myself up on my elbows, I pushed my lips against his as gently as I knew how to. His lips responded eagerly under mine. Pulling mine away I smiled slightly, brushing my hand through his hair. "I can't believe we just did that." He chuckled and kissed me quickly, "You didn't like it?" Rolling my eyes I patted his cheek gently, "I liked it, I just didn't expect it."

His eyes narrowed slightly, searching mine. "You're such a virgin, you sound like you committed a terrible crime." "Oh please, I sound like a virgin? I _am_ a virgin, just like you." He looked up at the sky, "Well, I'm not acting like one." Watching his face, I couldn't help but wonder what was going through his mind at that moment. His eyes drifted closed, his heart beat slowly slightly.

"Are you tired?" His left eye opened slightly, looking over at me, "That doesn't cover it, orgasms really take it out of you." I stuck my tongue at him, but he took my by surprise. "Don't stick you're tongue out at me." His tongue poked out of his lips, meeting mine gently. His rubbed against mine gently, his lips parting and inviting my tongue into his mouth.

Our lips came together and he nudged me onto my back, his face over mine. He pulled back, resting his head against mine. He smiled slightly, licking my cheek. "That's what you get for sticking your tongue at me missy." I giggled as he licked me over and over again, "I will do it more often if that means you'll lick me some more." His chuckled, his warm breath blowing on the soft skin of my cheek.

"Kinky." We both laughed at his comment as my hands found his around his neck. "When you smile, it's the most beautiful thing in the world." I grinned at him, playing with the short hair on the back of his neck. "You're beautiful when you smile, you don't do it enough." He dropped his head to my shoulder, sighing quietly.

"I'm new at it, give me a chance." The scent from his hair was making me dizzy slightly, he smelled like strawberries and cologne, it was the most amazing smell in the world. "What do you mean you're new at it?" I took another deep breath, enjoying the smell of him while waiting for his answer. "I never really smiled, before I met you." My brows pulled together and I pushed his head back to look into his eyes. His green eyes were wide and innocent, it was the cutest look I had ever seen on anyone before.

"Before I met you, I didn't really have a reason to smile." My arms wrapped around his lower back, hugging him tightly. "I'm glad I gave you a reason to smile." His eyes locked with mine, a small smile playing at the corner of his lips, "I'm glad you did too." His soft lips found my cheek and he kissed down to my neck, biting on it softly.

My stomach ruined the moment with a low growl. I felt his lips pull up into a smile against my skin, "You're hungry?" I sunk my teeth into his shoulder, "For you, yummy." He growled slightly, biting down on the sensitive skin of my neck harder. I moved my neck further down his arm, biting his bicep roughly. The warmth of his mouth left my neck, replaced by a warm gust of air as he gasped slightly.

Involuntarily, my hands trailed down his back, reaching his lower back and to the rise of his hips. I squeezed his lower half, his face burrowing into the crook of my neck. I grasped it again, tighter this time. His hips pushed closer to mine and I did it again, wanting him even closer. He cleared his throat, lifting his head and pulling his body away from mine.

"Bella, lets go get food, before once again we do something we are both going to regret." I huffed slightly, "You would regret it?" He raised his eye brows at me, a lop sided grin pulling up on the left side of his face. "Maybe regret was the wrong word, let me try again. Bella, lets go get food, before we do something we are both not ready for." I should have known he wasn't ready, and as much as I might think I was, I knew I wasn't.

"Look Bella, we are both not ready, we might think we are, but we're not. We are only 16 after all, and we only met a few days ago, lets give it time." He was right, I knew it and he knew that I knew it. Why did he have to be so damn smart? How could he think everything through so well?

"You're right Edward, lets just go get something to eat." He stood up, extending his hand to me to help me up. I took it, not able to meet his eyes. What did he think of me? Did he think I was some easy girl just looking for a good time? When it was the boy who stopped things from moving on, it was never a good thing.

"Bella, what's wrong?" He led me down the path, his eyes staring at me, curious. "I was just wondering what you think of me?" His brows pulled together in confusion, "What do you mean?" I chuckled without humor, pulling my hand away from his. I instantly regretted my actions, his face looked crushed as he stared at his now empty hand. I grabbed it again, holding it tightly. "Well, here I am willing to let things go all the way, and you admit to not being ready and stop it, that has to make you think something about me."

He gave me a look of pure humorus confusion. "No Bella, I think that you want to do something that I also want to do, and it clouds your thoughts, I'm just making sure you don't do something you're not ready for, we have all the time in the world for that."

I smiled at him and he smiled back, pulling my hand with him as he started walking again. "Don't worry Bella, come on lets just go get something to eat like we planned." The rest of the walk was in silence, but not tense like it used to be. We both just walked, deep in thought, listening to the very beautiful pure sounds of the nature around us.

The walk seemed far to short, I wanted to keep going longer. He opened the door for me, helping me in. I once again watched him walk around the car, it was still the most beautiful sight, watching him walk. He walked with the grace of a big cat, his pace perfect. He got in the car, looking over at me for a moment before starting the car and pulling away from the curb.

"Where would you like to eat?" I looked out the window, watching the passing stores. "How about we go to Port Angles?" He shrugged, making a quick U-turn. "Sounds perfect, any reason?" I shook my head, "I just like it there." Wetting his lips with his tongue he looked in the review mirror, "It is a nice place."

"Edward, is something wrong?" He sighed, glancing over at me quickly before moving his eyes right back to the road ahead of him. "No, I was just thinking of something." My curiosity was not satisfied, but I could tell he didn't want to talk about it anymore right now. I didn't want to force him, he would tell me in his own time when he wanted me to know.

Edward's mind seemed like a very complicated place. His thoughts seemed to be past what a normal 16 year old male would think about. For one, sex wasn't on his mind 24/7. He was able to be serious about things, he was mature. I liked everything about him, his mind, his body, every little thing about him.

The Volvo pulled up along side the shoulder of the familiar road in the middle of all the shops of Port Angles. He looked over at me, smiling slightly, "We're here, lets go." He was out of the car and jogging around the front to get my door for me, taking my hand and helping me out.

--

a/n: Wow, already at 30+ reviews, this is my best story yet. I'm shocked this one is doing as well as it did, I thought for sure that when I started this, it was going to fail lol. Thanks for all the reviews. I was curious, is there anything you guys would like to see in this story? Give me a plot, a scene, or an idea you would like to see in a chapter and I will write it and put it in for you. I hope this chapter was disapointing, I might have more up later or tomorrow.


	11. First Forever

Hand in hand we walked to the nearest restaurant. It was a short walk, I almost wished it was a little longer so that I would get to keep holding his hand. We walked in, the waitress right away was staring directly at Edward. I could only imagine what she was thinking. I felt defensive suddenly and I grabbed his neck, pulling him down roughly to force my lips against his. I wrapped my arms around his waist, holding him tightly. He winced slightly, shifting uncomfortably in my arms.

I loosened my death grip on him, resting my head sweetly on his side. I looked at the waitress, meeting her narrowed eyes with a smile. "Um, table for two." The waitress gave Edward the biggest smile she could, swaying her hips way more than any normal person did when they walked, as she led us to our table. We climbed in the booth that she stopped next to, Edward on one side, me on the other. I looked up at the waitress, her name tag informed me that her was Michelle.

Her eyes were on Edward, his head was hanging slightly, staring at the table, his brows pulled together slightly. "One coke please." Her eyes reluctantly turned to mine, but Edward's soft voice brought the smile back to her ugly face. "Make that two cokes please..." She walked off, heading back into the door that lead to the kitchen. I looked around the restaurant. The eyes of just about every woman and even some men, were on us.

I reached for his face, tuning out the twenty-five pairs of eyes that were on us and took his face in my hands. "Edward, don't look so nervous." He glanced at me, his hands finding mine. "There are so many people here." Did he have a social disorder?  
"Just ignore them Edward, you won't see them ever again after we leave here tonight. Focus on us, me and you." His eyes locked on mine, his thumbs rubbing the back of my hands gently.

"Okay, I can do that." I looked around, meeting the eyes of each admirer. If he could focus on us, I sure couldn't. "Bella, what's wrong?" I sighed in frustration, why couldn't everyone go ogle their own significant other? "Everyone is staring at you." He blushed slightly, looking down at the table. "People are looking at me?" I pushed his hands out of mine, "Oh come on, you have to know that everyone is staring at you." He looked mortified, his eyes glued to the table, okay so many he didn't know.

"Can we leave?" I sighed, calming myself down, this wasn't his fault. "No, it's alright Edward, like I said, just focus." He shut his eyes tightly for a second, taking a deep breath. "God, why is it so fucking hard for me to be around other people?" Pity and sympathy hit me at once, kissing the back of his hand. "It's alright Edward, not everyone is comfortable around people."

He sighed, obviously frustrated with himself. I was about to offer more reasurance but the waitress returned, setting down both of our cokes. She turned her back to me, looking straight at Edward who focused on the table again. "Are you ready to order?" Edward glanced at me from under his lashes, so I took the spot light off him. We didn't even get a chance to look at the menu, so I just ordered the first thing that came to mind that I knew they would have. "I'll have a cheese burger, medium please." She frowned, writing down my order.

I looked over her shoulder, noticing three other women standing at the door leading to the kitchen. It was obvious that Michelle here was not happy, but the other three women seemed pretty damn excited to be looking at _my_ boyfriend. I bit my lip, I was already calling him my boyfriend. Was that what he was? I never had a boyfriend before, I wasn't sure exactly how to tell if he was or if he wasn't. Whatever he was, he was still _mine_ and they had no right to be looking at him.

I didn't even notice that Edward had already ordered and that Michelle was already walking back into the kitchen until Edward's hand found my cheek. "Bella, please tell me what you're thinking about." I met his nervous gaze and he fidgeted in his seat, looking at his hands. "Edward, what are we?" I said it before I could stop myself and think, I wanted to know, no, I _needed_ to know. He looked up slowly, searching my eyes. "Well, do you want to be my girlfriend?" I reached for his hand, taking his one in both of mine.

"Are you asking me out or are you asking me if I want you to ask me?" He frowned slightly, shrugging, "I'm..asking you?" His voice was weak, nervous. "Are you sure?" He looked up, smiling slightly, "I have never been more sure of anything in my life." His words sent another thrill through me, all I could do was nod my head. "Yes," It came out in a small squeak, but he heard it.

He grinned at me, mumbling something under his breath that sounded alot like 'my first girlfriend.' I could almost hear his heart racing in his chest, because so was mine. I giggled slightly, my face flushing. "You're my first girlfriend..." I smiled at him shyly, interlocking our fingers. "You're my first boyfriend..." He chuckled slightly, "Wow, I thought I would never find a girlfriend, especially one as great as you." I kissed his hand again, smiling.

"I didn't think I would ever meet a boy like you Edward." He leaned forward suddenly, catching my lips with his gently, our tongues dancing. Michelle ruined the moment, she cleared her throat, dropping the plates with the burgers on the table. Edward pulled back, falling back into his seat, his face beat red. He blushed easier than even me, and I didn't think that was even possible.

"Enjoy." With that, she was gone, walking as fast as she could back into the kitchen. I couldn't help but put on a satisfied smile, she better _never _look at him again. I reached for my burger, taking a bite. It was heavenly, the best burger I have ever had. I looked up at Edward, his face was resting in his hands. "Edward, try some, it's really good." He peeked at me from between his fingers, much like he did the first time I met him in biology.

"I can't eat in front of people." I frowned, setting my food down and resting my chin in my hands, elbows on the table. "And why not?" He frowned again, staring at something over my shoulder. "Oh god, I think you were wrong about me not seeing any of these people again after we leave here tonight..." I looked over my shoulder, looking for whatever he was looking at. I didn't see anything and I took another big bite of my burger, swallowing before looking up at him again, his eyes were wide now, still staring over my shoulder.

"Edward, who are you looking at?" I took another bite, watching as he sipped on his coke nervously, never taking his eyes of of who ever was behind me. "My mother and father." I dropped the burger, looking over his shoulder at the man again. The events of the other day replaying in my head. He _was_ the same man I saw pushing _my _Edward. Anger flooded me and my hands clenched into tight fists. How could he hurt someone so innocent as Edward? I reached for his hand, dragging him out of the booth and ducking us behind a divider. I peeked my head over it, watching where the disgusting monster that was his father sat.

I dragged him further, going the long way, heading for the front door of the restaurant. "I have to go pay, wait here." I ran over to the counter, "Excuse me, we have an emergency and we have to leave now." I pointed at the table that I was paying for and handed him a bill, reluctantly telling him to give the change to the waitress named Michelle.

I turned, ducking back behind the dividers and taking his hand. I peeked my head around, his father was looking down at his menu and his mother had her back to us. I dragged him to the front door, running out onto the front lawn of the restaurant. Something under my foot moved as we cut across the lawn. Suddenly, we were hit with cold water from all directions. I squealed loudly and Edward gasped, backing up slightly. My squeal gave way into a giggles and he laughed whole heartily, picking me up in his arms and spinning us around as the freezing water of the sprinklers bounced off of us.

His lips met mine as he set me down. It was meant to be a fast kiss but my arms snaked around his neck before he could pull away, holding him at my level. My tongue slipped between his lips, brushing against his. Ours danced for a minute before he pulled back to breath. "You're so tempting Bella, but we need to stop, in case you have forgotten, we are in public."

I looked around, blushing slightly, he did make me forget about whatever was going on around me. He took my hand and started running, dragging me screaming through the sprinklers towards the parking lot. When we reached his car, he opened the door for me and headed around to the other side to get in. "Edward, we are all wet, I don't want to ruin your seats." He rolled his eyes, starting the car and backing out of the parking lot. "Don't worry about it Bella, it will dry." I shrugged, looking out the window.

His hand found mine, interlocking our fingers and holding it, both of them resting on the center piece between our two seats. "So, would you rather me bring you home or would you like to go somewhere else, since our dinner was cut short." I looked over at him, it was already 6:30pm, Charlie would be coming home from his fishing around 9pm, and it was a school night. As reluctant as I was for this night to end, it was best if we went back to my house.

"Well, my dad will be home from his extended fishing trip at around 9pm and it is a school night, so it sounds better to just go home now, but you're welcome to stay." He nodded, making a sudden U-turn and taking off in the other direction. "To your house we go."

--

a/n: Another chapter, sorry guys, but as of tomorrow it's Monday, and you know what that means, back to school, so updates will go back to only one a day, if that. I promise to update at least every other day, but knowing me I should have one up every day. They will be up usually around 11pm (Eastern) after I do homework and everything.

xoLovelyEyesox, Unseen Wonder, and Bronzehairedfreak1901: Thank you so very much you guys. The three of you inspired this chapter, so it's dedicated to you guys. Thanks for the wonderful reviews, it's reviews like yours that make me want to keep writing this.

La Souiller Putain: Carlisle is his biological father, but he died a few years ago and now he has a step father. It was in the chapter I believe, I hope that answered your question, thanks again for your review.

icefang7, VampireCat3, World Of Peace, Bella595, and crazy.girl.with.wings.: Thanks so much for your reviews, they mean so much to me. It's thanks to you that this story already has 39+ reviews, more than any story I have writen so far. Keep reviewing and thanks again.

Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, more tomorrow.


	12. Nightmared Reality

a/n: Okay, well thanks again everyone for the reviews, but I have alot to say. Okay, here we go.

I was thinking, my best friend (thanks Jimmy) was being an idiot and making fun of my story and saying that I should dedicate a chapter to the best reviewer of the last chapter, at the time we are fake arguing so I had to disagree, because I'm stubborn and can't elt him win, but now that I think about it, that mine be kind of fun and a good way to show my appreciation to my reviewers, so every chapter is going to have a dedication at the top, dedicated to the reviewer who's review most inspired the chapter.

Dedication- Olympic1340: Thank you very much for your review! No I didn't think at all that the story was going to be any good, but I am very glad you and everyone else disagrees with me. I was actually not even going to post it at first, but my buddy Jimmy actually talked me into it. Your suggestion was a great one, I was actually considering that already so I will write it into one of the next few chapters, I can't tell you which one, because than it won't be a surprise. Thanks again for your wonderful review.

Bella595: I'm not going to say if they saw them or not, but I do promise you will find out within the next few chapters, thanks for your review.

VampireCat3, icefang7, Unseen Wonder, and bronzehairedfreak1901: Thanks very much for your reviews, glad you enjoyed it! You're very welcome by the way bronzehairedfreak1901;

Okay, now for the next chapter, this ones a little crazy, enjoy.

--

He reached for the radio, tuning into a station with a song I never heard of, he knew every word. I listened to the gentle voice, it was truly beautiful. I looked out the window, the green trees were flying by, so fast it was a blur. I missed Arizona, I really did. The dry humid air, where the whole world was brown and tan, I really missed it.

I stared out the window now, sighing at the trees. I closed my eyes, resting my head on the window. That's when I felt it, the car took a quick swerve to the right and my eyes flew open. The trees were suddenly much closer than they were a minute ago. I looked over to Edward, panicked. "Edward, what are you doing?!" I looked back at the road as we switched sides, heading down the wrong side of the road. I looked over at him again, his eyes were straight ahead, a small smile on his face.

I reached for him, grabbing at his arm, "Edward, what are you doing, are you trying to kill us?!" His eyes met mine, his expression calm, "I'm sorry Bella, it's our time." My jaw dropped, was he serious? He lost it, he had to have, we were on a side street, I still had time. "Edward, listen to me, you don't have to do this." His eyes sparkled with excitement, his fingers twitching as he stepped on the gas peddle harder. "No Edward, you don't have to hurt yourself, you don't deserve this." It was obvious this approach wasn't going to work, so I tried again.

"Edward, you don't want to hurt me right?" His expression changed, my words got through this time. "Please Edward, I love you and you said you love me, please don't hurt me." He turned back to me, not making any move to slow the car down or move over to the other side. His eyes were dark and wild, he was heading right for the main road. His eyes sacred me, they were petrifying.

"I do love you, we can die together." His voice wasn't his, it belonged to someone who should be in a mental instution. I couldn't help it, I started crying, pleading with him to stop this. He ignored me, turning onto the main road, going down the wrong way. I said a silent prayer, I didn't want to die like this. I couldn't bring myself to open my eyes, but I couldn't keep them closed. The shrill sound of a car horn made me force my eyes open, and I was staring directly into the headlights of another car. Than the world went dark...

"Bella!" Something was shaking me and my eyes flew open, shrinking away from whatever was touching me. I looked over, Edward's pace was full of panic, his hands shaking furiously as they clung to the sleeve of my shirt. I couldn't breath, I couldn't speak, I just stared at him. "Bella, what happened? You fell asleep and next thing I know you were screaming." His eyes were full of concern, his voice panicked and alert, not like it had been minutes ago.

I took a deep, shuddering breath and closed my eyes, a small sob escaping me. His arms slowly went around me and I leaned on him, crying against his shoulder. "Please Bella, I'm so confused, what's wrong with you?" He rubbed my back in hesitant calming circles on my back, he was still unsure of how to comfort people.

"I guess I fell asleep, and I think I had a nightmare." I squeezed his tighter, sniffling against him. "Tell me about it, maybe it will help you." He sounded anxious again and I felt bad about making him feel that way. Could I tell him I had a nightmare about him being insane, would that insult him? He may have a few...problems, but he was no where near insane, just troubled.

"I'm not sure what brought it on, but we were driving and out of no where, you turned the car onto the wrong side of the road, head on with the traffic. I tried to stop you, but you..lost it..." I took a shaky breath, "You said you were going to kill yourself, that it was your time and that we could die together..."

He pulled back, looking me in the eyes. His eyes were serious, scared, and loving. "Bella, I would never take your life, please don't think I ever would." I brushed my hand over my eyes, clearing the tears. "I know that Edward, it just felt so real." It dawned on me than, he said nothing about his own life. "You would never take your own life neither, right?" He smiled slightly, nodded quickly, but that wasn't enough for me. "Edward Cullen, you would never do that, right?" He tilted his head to the right a little, biting his lip.

"You have nothing to worry about, it's impossible to do." Anger flooded me, what was he suggesting? "What are you talking about Edward?" He sighed, obviously frustrated, "I always say to much, I should have kept my mouth shut." I glared at him, I was not going to let him get away without telling me. "Okay, okay, I tried once, it didn't work." I inhaled harshly, gripping the seat under me tightly, "What did you try?" I spoke through clenched teeth and he shrank away from me, nervous.

"I just took some pills, over did it a little, it was a year ago, it doesn't matter anymore. Besides, I think I have a good reason to stick around for awhile, now that I have you." I smiled slightly, resting my head on his shoulder gently. "Edward, I love you, please promise me." A warm hand found mine and I held it gently. His lips kissed my neck, making a warm trail from my pulse, which was not flying, to my ear and whispered softly, "I promise you I will be here as long as you need me and want me."

I smiled at to myself, tilting my head so he could reach my neck better. It felt good, him kissing me. I was complete putty in his hands, no matter what he did, I would always go along. Much to my dismay, he stopped way to soon. "Your dad is going to be home in an hour, you should go inside." I frowned to myself, getting out from under his arm and opening the door, and climbing out, shutting it behind me. I turned around, he wasn't following me. I huffed, walking around and opened his door for him, "What are you waiting for, a personal invitation?" He smiled, climbing out, "I wasn't sure if I was invited."

Reaching for his hand, I rolled my eyes, "You're always invited." He chuckled, following me up the steps on my porch to my front door. His hands were around my waist as soon as I took my hand from his to unlock the door, hugging me from behind gently. I got the door opened and he picked me up, carring me inside and kicking the door closed behind him. I giggled, wiggling in his arms until he put me down.

"So now what love?" I turned to face him, smiling up at him, "Well, my dad hasn't been home in two days, so I should cook him something special as a welcome back dinner, and if you're going to be here, than he will need some good food to keep him in a good mood. Oh and, don't mention anything about...you know...us, not yet at least, lets give it a few more days before we do that." He nodded in understanding and I headed for the kitchen, him right behind me.

"I didn't know you cooked." I chuckled, "Well, I basically took care of my mother growing up, she can't cook, so I learned fast. Charlie can't cook neither, so it comes in handy." He leaned on the counter next to me, his arms folded across his chest. "You haven't told me much about your mom, what is she like?" I took a deep breath, thinking of a good way to explain her.

"Well, she's short and has the same color hair as me, only she's much prettier." He mumbled something that sounded alot like, 'I highly doubt that,' but I ignored it. "She doesn't act her age, she acts like a little kid, I guess that's why she married someone as young as Phil. She's really great though, I love her." He smiled, "I can tell, she seems like a nice lady, maybe one day I will get to meet her."

I took some fish out of the freezer, Charlie was quiet the fisherman, we never ran out of fish. I started preparing it and Edward just watched me. "Do you know how to cook at all?" He grinned widely, "Does popcorn count?" I giggled, shaking my head. "Than no, I can't cook at all." We fell into silence again and I kept cooking. His arms found my hips, hugging me from behind. It was very distracting, but I wouldn't ask him to stop for anything.

He kissed the back of my neck gently, sighing in content. "I love holding you." Butterflies fluttered in my stomach and I leaned into him, making a frail attempt to keep my concentration on the smelly little fish in front of me. "I love when you hold me." His chest was against my back, his heart was thudding deep in his chest. Both of our hearts felt like they were beating at the same time.

--

a/n: ANOTHER chapter! Hope you enjoyed it, don't forget to review;

Okay, this is completely off topic, but I had a funny story to tell you, just for the heck of it. I was in Biology, I was sitting their reading Twilight and I was on the part when Bella and Edward are in Biology class and they are in Bio and they are doing that experiment when they have to identify Prophase, Anaphase, and Interphase. I was reading in class, and as I was reading that exact part, my teacher starts going over Prophase, Anaphase, and Interphase, and we wound up basically doing the same experiment as they did in the book, and it was odd because I was reading that part at the same time. After we were done I had a double period of science and I was done with the notes and the teacher was just talking again, and I was reading when Edward is looking at Bella and gets called on to answer a question and the answer is 'The Krebs Cycle.' and as I was reading that part, she said something about The Krebs Cycle. At that point I just closed the book and said no more Twilight in Biology lol.


	13. It's Not Over

a/n: Dedication for this chapter- **I-Tried-To-Fix-You**: The main event of the chapter was her nightmare, so that fact that you thought it was real means that I accomplished my goal! The fact that you said that his behavior and what he says is very real means alot, it means I am writing the character the right way, thank you very much for your review.

**xoLovelyEyesox:**You're right, it is fun to see things in real life from Twilight, makes me feel closer to the characters. My true love though, over Twilight, over everything, is 24, now that, is the show that I revolve my life around, call me insane, but Kiefer Sutherland is my all time hero, ever watch that show? Thank you very much for your review, means alot.

**icefang7**,** Bella595**,** VampireCat3**, and** Esme47:**Thank you very much for your reviews for this chapter, they mean alot.

--

Edward had helped me set the table and fix up the house a little, we finished right as my dad walked through the door. He had a big smile on his face, until he saw Edward. "Hey Bella, how was your two days here?" I gave him a hug, trying to seem like nothing was wrong with Edward standing two feet away. "They were great dad, how was your extended fishing trip?" His eyes were glued to Edward who had taken a seat in the far corner of the couch, staring awkwardly at the floor.

"They were great, Billy has all the fish over at his house, I am going to get them tomorrow after work. You better make some room, I think we caught the whole sea." I tried to bring his attention off of Edward, but his eyes wouldn't deviate from him. "Who's this?" His voice sounded calm, but I knew my father well enough to know that he wasn't to thrilled about a boy being in the house.

"Um, dad this is Edward. He's my friend from biology, I was helping him do some homework." Charlie walked towards him, his hand extended, "Hello Edward, I'm Bella's father, Charlie." Edward got to his feet quickly, taking my father's hand and shaking it. "Nice to meet you." Charlie turned back to me, sniffing the air. "Bella, whatever you're cooking, it smells delicious." He headed straight for the kitchen, like always. I smiled at Edward, motioning for him to follow me.

"Dad, we are going to go finish homework up stairs so you can watch T.V." He replied with an uncaring 'mhm' and was already heading for the couch with the remote in one hand and a pull plate in the other. Edward followed me up the stairs and I led him to my room, turning on the lights on our way in. I dragged him to the edge of the bed, bringing my lips to his as we sat on the edge of the bed.

Our tongues mingled quickly, his hand holding my waist. Reluctantly, I had to break for air, gasping slightly. He smiled crookedly, using his finger to push a piece of stray hair behind his hair. "I wish we didn't have school tomorrow." I smiled sweetly at him, "I know, I agree." He sighed, looking around the room. His eyes fixed on my clock, frowning at the time, 10:30pm.

"I should go Bella, I really don't want to keep you up all night." My heart ached at the thought of being away from him for more than a minute, but I nodded anyway. He didn't seem to happy with the fact that he was going to leave neither, but he leaned forwords, giving me a fast peck as he got up off the bed. "Would mind if I came over in the morning to pick you up for school, or would you rather go alone?"

I stood up next to him, giving him a big warm hug. "If you wouldn't mind picking me up, I would love to ride with you." He kissed the top of my head, I could feel the smile on his lips and I was happy I was the one who put it there. "I will see you bright and early than my love, sleep well." I walked him down the hall, walking him to the front door. He turned to face me, his eyes flashing to Charlie before flashing me a weak smile. I wanted another kiss as much as wanted to give me one, but I couldn't in my dads company. "Good night Edward." He smiled a little wider and winked before turning and heading across the lawn towards his car.

I closed the door locking it and turning to my dad. "Charlie, I'm tired, I'm going to go up and get ready for bed." His eyes flashed from the T.V. screen to my face and back quickly, "Good night Bells, sleep well." I headed back up the stairs, wishing Edward was right behind me.

I first headed for the bathroom, turning on the water in the shower before heading back down the hall to my room to get my pjs. The water was warm when I stepped in, it helped ease my tense muscles. I washed my hair and body slowly, replaying my whole weekend with Edward in my head the whole time. I turned off the shower, drying myself and pulling on my cloths. I looked in the mirror, I swear I looked older, I felt older too. Edward changed me so much already, he made me feel things I never felt before, he made me happy in a was never happy before.

I smiled to myself, putting some tooth paste on my brush and cleaning up my teeth. I dragged my feet all the way back to my room, throwing myself down on my bed. I closed my eyes, but I couldn't sleep. I wanted Edward's arms around me, I wanted him kissing me, now. I sighed, rolling over to face the clock that was on the nightstand next to me.

I wanted Edward here, I knew I could sleep if I was in his arms. I wished Charlie was gone for just one more day, just one. It was horrible to wish for, but I wish I could stay with Edward all the time, just me and him. I wondered where he was now, what was happening at his house. I felt fear bubble in the back of my mind at the thought, what if something _bad_ was happening now? I swallowed hard, trying to push my growing fear away. He would be okay and in just 9 hours, I would be back in his arms.

My CD player was sitting a few feet away and I reached for it, maybe some music would help me fall asleep. The new Secondhand Serenade CD was in it, Charlie had gotten it for me a few days ago when it first came out, he knew how much I loved them. I turned it on, picking a random song.

_My tears run down like razorblades_

_And no, I'm not the one to blame, it's you, Or is it me?_

I shut my eyes, razorblades, they made me think of Edward, sadly. They shouldn't but I couldn't help but think about his pain. I thought about it every time his eyes met mine, because no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't hide all of his pain, all of his sorrow.

_And all the words we never say, come out. Now we're all ashamed and theirs no sense in playing games when you've done all you can do._

_But now it's over, it's over, why is it over?_

This song was going to make me cry. The sad thoughts of Edward along with the sad lyrics of the song were enough to make me break down and cry. I felt tears roll down my face, and I wanted nothing more than Edward to be here to comfort me with his poor comforting skills. He knew how to make me feel better.

_We had the chance to make it, now it's over, it's over, it can't be over._

_I wish that I could take it back, but it's over._

I felt like a sobbing idiot, sitting here in the dark listening to a song and thinking about my cutter boyfriend, wishing he was here to hold me. I scolded myself for calling him a cutter, that wasn't what he was, he was hurting, I reminded myself.

_Lose myself in all these fights, to lose my sense of wrong and right, I cry, I cry._

_Shaking from the pain that's in my head. I just wanna crawl into my bed, and throw away the life I've led, but I won't let it die, I won't let it die._

This song made me think of so many things at once, Edward's pain, how much I missed home and my mother, how I felt bad for Charlie because my mom left him, so many things, all the worst parts of my life. I really needed Edward, so much I was almost willing to climb out my window and drive over to his house, even if I only got a hug.

_But it's over, it's over, why is it over?_

_We had the chance to make it, now it's over, it's over, it can't be over. I wish that I could take it back._

_I'm falling apart, i'm falling apart, don't say this won't last forever. You're breaking my heart, you're breaking my heart, don't tell me that we will never be, together we could be, after it's over, we could be, forever._

I wanted Edward and I to last, forever, and longer. His pain was breaking my heart, the fact that he was hurting was breaking my heart, the fact that he hurt himself, was breaking my heart. I wanted to turn off this song, I needed to turn off this song before I actually did fall apart. I just couldn't bring myself to turn it off though, the song was so beautiful and full of meaning, powerful.

_I'm falling apart, I'm falling apart, don't say this won't last forever. You're breaking my heart, you're breaking my heart, don't tell me that we will never be, together, we could be, after it's over, we could be, forever._

_It's not over, it's not over, it's never over, unless you let it sink you, it's not over. It's not over, it's not over, unless you let it break you, it's not over._

The end of the song was even more true than the rest. Unless you gave up and let your pain and fears take control, than it wasn't over. That was it, I had a way to make Edward stop hurting himself, I had to show him that just because he's in pain, doesn't mean anything, unless he lets it mean something. If he lets it break him, than it's over, but there is always hope if he could just not let his pain get to him. It wasn't going to be easy, but as long as I was by Edward's side, I was forever going to try to make him realize this, if it was the last thing I ever did, I would make him stop hurting himself.

--

a/n: Okay, I get these done so fast because I'm so eager to get them posted for you guys. I love coming home from school and reading all of your wonderful reviews, so I like having alot to read when I get home. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. The song by Secondhand Serenade that Bella was listening to was called 'It's Not Over' from their new CD, Awake. If you haven't listened to that, I recommend it, it's a very powerful and meaningful song, it speaks volumes.

If you want more, give me the biggest and bestest reviews! lol, thanks


	14. Family Binds

a/n: Dedication- **Bella595:** I'm so glad you found the song just as moving as I did. It's really a touching song. The song was the main part of this chapter as well, so I am very glad that you caught that element. Glad you enjoyed it.

**xoLovelyEyesox:** Thanks for you're review, it is actually mid October. School just started pretty much, it's only a month in so Bella just came and she didn't miss much.

**I-Tried-To-Fix-You:** Thanks for your review! That is a great suggestion, since you and **Olympic1340** both pretty much requested the same thing, this chapter is going to have what you both wanted in here. This chapter is going to be when Bella meets his siblings, and I am not sure about this yet, but I might also have her run into his mother and father as well, but for now just his siblings.

**Bronzehairedfreak1901: **Thanks for your review as well! I promise, lemons will be in there, some limes through out the chapters but the real lemons won't come for some time, but I do promise if you're patient, I will come through.

**World of Peace**, **icefang7**, and **Unseen Wonder: **Thank you guys very very much for the reviews!

Okay, ready or not, here we go.

--

I woke up to the sun shining through my window. Squinting, I got up from my bed, heading for the bathroom. Charlie was already gone for work and Edward would be here in a few minutes. I took a fast shower and cleaned up, getting dressed at lighting speed.

I peered out the window in my bedroom, just in time to see the small shiny Volvo pull into my drive way. I took the stairs two at a time, so ready to see him. I was putting on my shoes when a soft tap on the door made my head shoot up. I put on the biggest smile I could and pulled the door open, my smile instantly pulling down into a frown. His smile was beautiful on his flawless lips, but his left eye was closed slightly, rimmed by a dark purple bruise.

He bent down to kiss me but my hands were instantly touching the side of his eye. He flinched slightly and I pulled my hand away, letting him brush his lips against mine gently. "Good morning sunshine." I kissed his cheek as he stood up, wrapping my arms around him, "Morning." I couldn't take my eyes off of his eye, and he seemed to notice. "It doesn't hurt or anything, don't worry." He didn't stop smiling as we headed for his car.

I was having an internal debate about whether or not I should ask him about. I settled into my side of the car as he started it and I took a deep breath. "How did you get it?" He grinned crookedly much to my surprise, "I was wrestling with my brother, Emmet." I giggled, that wasn't what I was expecting to hear. "Why?" He grinned sheepishly, "We do weird things together, we were arguing and he attacked me, and we started play fighting, and he hit me by mistake. I bruise really easy." I forced a smile, at least it wasn't his father who hurt him. "Did you hurt him?" I glanced at him as she laughed, "Me hurt Emmet? The guy is all body and no brains, I didn't get one hit."

The drive to school was seemed shorter than usual and I was reluctant to get out of the car. We stepped out and headed for the school. He walked me all the way to my first period class in almost complete silence. We stood outside the door and faced each other. I smiled shyly and he grinned, kissing my lips quickly. "I will see you 6th period my love," and with that he was heading down the hall. I sighed quietly, walking in and taking my seat quickly.

A small black haired pixie sized girl appeared in front of my desk and I looked up at her with unsure eyes. "You must be Bella." The girl smiled a brilliant smile. She was very pretty, her short black hair spiked out in all different directions. "Yes I'm Bella." Her smile widened, "I'm Alice, Edward's sister." That's where I knew her from, I saw her at lunch with him that first day.

"Hey Alice, Edward told me about you." She glanced at the open seat next to me, "Mind if I sit with you?" I shook my head, moving my stuff over more to give her more room. "So, you're the one dating my brother?" I offered a smile, trying to seem confident. "Listen Bella, please." She looked at me, her eyes were serious. Swallowing hard, I nodded. "I don't know how much you know about Edward yet, but he's not normal Bella." I felt stunned, "He's normal, what makes you think he's not?"

Alice looked at my sympathetically, "He has some problems Bella, I know he has told you at least a few things." I was getting frustrated, how could she say that about him? She saw my expression and rushed to correct herself, "Bella you're misunderstanding me. I love my brother, more than you can imagine. I'm trying to protect him, he's never had a girlfriend, he's fragile. Basically, I'm asking you not to hurt him anymore than he is already hurt."

My frustration melted and I smiled warmly at her, I knew I was going to like Alice right away. "Don't worry Alice, I would never hurt your brother." She smiled slightly, taking out her book and a pen. "So Bella, you're new to Forks?" I shrugged, glancing at her paper as she started coping the notes. Her hand writing was immaculate, each letter was perfect. "I have been here before, to visit my dad, but I just started living here a few weeks ago."

The teacher was absent today, leaving us with a creepy skinny sub with oily hair who just told us what to copy and left it at that. I spent the period talking with Alice. She was the first girl here that I had met that I actually got along with and had things in common with. We laughed as we told each other stories of our past. She was nothing like Edward, she was bubbly, hyper, and happy. Edward was quiet, shy, and nervous. "Edward is nothing like you." She smiled, "He used to be just like me, he changed a lot though."

I couldn't imagine Edward being talkative and happy like Alice, though I wish he would be. I was going to ask Alice more, but the bell interrupted us. She got up, collecting her stuff and turning to me once more. "I will see you around Bella." She winked at me before scurrying out of the class. I collected my bags and headed for the door, jumping when as soon I was out the door someones hands grabbed my hips. "Surprise."

I relaxed when I heard the musical voice of my boyfriend. "I thought I wouldn't be seeing you until Biology?" He turned me to him, his hand on my face as he leaned in. "I couldn't stay away from you that long love." He kissed me sweetly and I sighed when he broke it, stupid school and their no-affection rules.

He walked me to my next class, "Oh and Bella, Biology is 6th period, did you forget that we are in the same lunch as well?" I smiled, I didn't forget, I just didn't want him to feel like he had to sit with me. "You can sit with me and my siblings if you want, or we could go sit with your friends, or by ourselves, where ever you please."

I thought about it, I really didn't want him sitting with my 'friends', which I could hardly call them. Jessica would ask to many questions, Mike and Tyler would be snobs, Lauren would be rude. Angela would be the only one that would give us peace, and as much as I liked her, she wasn't enough of a reason to sit there. The thought of sitting by ourselves was nice, but I didn't want to take him away from his family or bring more attention on us than there already was. The first option seemed like the best, I really wanted to meet the rest of his family.

I didn't expect Alice to be like she is, I wanted to get to know the rest of them. "I think we should sit at your table with your family. Speaking of which, I met Alice today." He grinned at the sound of her name, "What did you think?" I smiled at the excitement in his voice, "She was very nice, we had a nice long talk, I like her." He grinned even more, kissing me quickly. "You can tell me all about it later. You will love the rest of my family too, I promise." He grinned once, kissing my cheek and heading down the hall. I looked after him until he turned the hall and was out of site.

000

My classes couldn't have gone by fast enough. I was both excited and nervous about 5th period. What if the rest of his family didn't like me like Alice did? I took a deep breath, I had to think positive. Mike bothered me all through History, rambling on about something that I was sure I didn't care about. To bad it wasn't Friday, every Friday there was only 6 periods in the day, the rest of the week there were 8. After I had Biology with Edward, I had another 2 periods to go before I could actually be with him.

Jessica was even more annoying than Mike was in Spanish. All she could do was talk about the new cloths she had gotten over the weekend. I held back the urge to roll my eyes as she went over all the compliments she received and how many different boys glanced her way. She honestly thought I cared, it was disgusting how she spoke of people. She complained how Lauren had on the same top as her and that she was trying to steal attention from her.

She than shut up, glancing over at Angela who was talking to one of the many boys that Jessica had her eye on. "Look at her, she thinks _she_ can get him, when even I can't." I frowned, turning to her, "Have you ever considered that not every boy is going to just fall head over heals for you?" Her mouth dropped open and I was happy when the bell rang and I headed for the door.

1 period. I was 1 period away from lunch, seeing Edward, and meeting the rest of his family. My heart beat sped up in excitement, I couldn't wait. I wasn't sure exactly what was going to happen, but it couldn't go all bad. I tried to think positive as I walked slowly to my next class. I would make a good first impression on the Cullens, if I was confident.

--

a/n: There you all go, another chapter! The idea of Bella spending some time with Edward's family was a suggestion made by both **Olympic1340** and **I-Tried-To-Fix-You**. Thanks very much for the suggestion guys, I hope I wrote the beginning of her and his families relationship well, she will meet the rest of them next chapter. I love suggestions, it challenges me to come up with a plot for your request and write it in a way that would be appealing to my readers, and plus I never run out of ideas than, so no fear of writers block! Any more suggestions you have, even little things like scenes you want to read, or bigger like plots, please feel free to post them. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, thanks again for all of your reviews, they really make my day. The next chapter might be up later or tomorrow.


	15. Desperate For Changing

a/n: Dedication- **Olympic1340:**I know that your review was for more than one chapter but I dedicate this one to you because you caught that fact that the black eye was a symbol for Edward's healing. I agree with the cutting issue, some people actually have a reason to do it, and Edward is one of those people. Thank you for telling me that I wrote Alice well, I was a little worried that I wouldn't write her well so that was nice to hear. You're welcome for the dedication, you earned it, as you earned this one!

**xoLovelyEyesox:** You're welcome, I hate when you have a question when you are reading a story or watching a show or movie and you have a small question and it never gets answered so I am glad that I could help you out with that. You would have found out that it was mid October very soon thought because of a little holiday called, Halloween! I figured that since it is right around the corner in real life, of course Edward and Bella need to get some candy, right?

**icefang7**, **Unseen Wonder**, **Nevaeh09**,** Bronzehairedfreak1901**, **I-Tried-To-Fix-You**, and **World Of Peace:** Thanks for your reviews guys, it means a lot to me.

I actually had to rewrite this chapter, because I left it up as a document and my friend called so I left my computer for 5 minutes and come back to find my dad checking his mail, after he x'd out of the chapter I was working on, he's not very good with computers, at all. I HATE when anyone uses my laptop, it is personalized for me and me only, it was the last thing my mom got for me before she passed away, it means just about everything to me and he really pisses me off that he touches it. I'm sorry if this chapter is not as good, I'm a little fumed right now but I don't want to make you guys wait for a chapter. If it doesn't come out well, I will re-write it.

--

Finally it was time for lunch. I headed down the hall, and I saw him. He was leaning against the lockers while Alice had her head in her locker, trading her books. He had the most beautiful angels face on, a huge smile pulling up on his cheeks. My heart fluttered at the sign of his smile. I never wanted to see him frown again, he was to perfect.

That's when I almost died. A much bigger boy came up behind him, putting him in a head lock from behind. I ran the rest of the way, grabbing onto Alice's arm and pulling on it. "Alice help him." She grinned at me and patted my arm gently, "Don't worry Bella, it's only our brother Emmet." I looked up again I recognized him. He was one of the kids that sat with Edward at lunch. Both Edward and Emmet were laughing and I instantly relaxed. The sound of his laughter instantly brought a smile on my face.

Edward looked up at me, and he struggled harder, managing to free one of his hands and reach for me. I stepped forward, clutching his hand in mine. Emmet looked up and beamed at me, "Bella!" He let go of Edward who instantly took me in his arms tightly. I hugged him back, watching as Emmet looked from me to Edward, smiling. "She's a keeper, your first girl." Edward grinned down at me and I smiled back. Alice grabbed my free hand and dragged me towards the cafeteria.

"So Bella, how was your day since I saw you this morning?" Alice spoke in her normal cheery voice and I shrugged slightly. "Well, you know Jessica?" She nodded and rolled her eyes slightly, she obviously saw her the same way I did. "She said something about my Angela and I said something to her. Angela didn't do anything, she's a nice person, Jessica just thinks that every male on the planet should just instantly love her." Alice offered me a high five and winked, "Someone had to say something to her, good work."

"How was your day?" She made a face and I giggled slightly. "Boring, very, very, very, boring." We listened as Emmet and Jasper argued while Rosalie just laughed at her brothers as they continued to punch each other. Edward was still silent and I was slightly worried, I wanted to hear his beautiful voice, I missed it all day.

"Hello, hello, hello family." Both Edward, Alice, and I looked up at once. Two blonds were waiting for us down the hall, both of them were good looking people. They had to be Edward's other siblings, Jasper and Rosalie. "They are my step siblings, Jasper and Rosalie," It was like he read my mind. Jasper stepped forward, extending his hand towards me and I shook it. "Hello Bella, I have heard a lot about you." He smiled a beautiful toothy smile and stepped back, his eyes suddenly turning to face Emmet.

"Thanks for pegging me in GYM this morning." Emmet's booming laughter basically shook the floor. He punched Jasper in the arm and they grumbled at each other. Rosalie hardly offered me a smile, but she forced herself to say hello. "Hey Rosalie." She nodded, going off to walk on the other side of Jasper.

All eyes were on us as we entered the cafeteria together. I tried ignore the whispers of the people around us as they saw that the Cullen clan now had another member. I held Edward's hand a little tighter when I saw him drop his eyes to the ground. He didn't like being the center of attention, and I wished more than anything that I could do something to help him.

The table was empty until we all sat down. Alice sat on one side of me and Edward on the other while Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmet sat across the table from us. Jasper and Emmet were still arguing and Alice kicked them both under the table, shutting them up. They all went back to chatting and I glanced over at Edward who seemed to be in his own little world.

His head was hanging, his eyes glued to the very uninteresting table. His lips were moving as if he was talking to himself, his brows pulled together. I rested my head on his shoulder, trying to calm him down a little. His face suddenly turned to me, his mouth catching mine. He kissed me frantically, his tongue pushing mine out of the way and exploring my mouth freely. I let him kiss me, not wanting it to ever end. Unfortunately, four whistles from behind me broke our kiss.

"Woah there Edward, I know virgins are horny, but not like that." Edward glared at Emmet with deadly eyes and I rested my hand on his, hoping it would reasure him. Rosalie looked disgusted and she got up from the table, mumbling something that sounded a lot like, 'get a room already.' Jasper and Emmet were snickering to themselves, laughing at Edward's virginity status as they followed Rosalie to the lunch line. Alice beamed at us, patting me on the back gently as she also rose to follow everyone else.

I just stared at Edward who looked at me with hungry eyes. Our hands locked together under the table as our lips met again, this time in a much slower, gentle kiss. He smiled against my lips, pulling back. "Lets go get something to eat before we take it a little to far, we are in public after all." He had on this amazing lop sided grin that he could only pull off. I loved it, I loved him, every single part of him.

We joined the rest of his family on the line. Alice turned to chat with Edward and I and Emmet, Jasper, and Rosalie couldn't seem to get past there little argument. "Don't you guys every stop?" I looked up at Edward who was now staring at his bickering siblings. "Oh go get laid," Rosalie snapped back. Edward made a face, "At least I have girlfriend, last time I checked, you are single." Rosalie huffed, "He gets his first girl, has his first kiss, gets his first hard on, and he thinks he knows everything." Edward grinned at me, kissing me quickly.

The line went fast and we headed back to the table. The pizza looked much better here than it did back in Arizona. The school food in there seemed like it was seconds from just walking off your plate. Everyone started eating, except Edward. He sat there, sipping at his juice and poking at the cheese with his fork.

"Edward, you don't cut pizza, take a bite." He looked up at me and I smiled reasuringly. He sighed and gave in, taking a small bite, chewing and swallowing almost right away. "See that wasn't so bad, was it?" He shook his head and took another bite, bigger this time. He swigged from his juice, almost choking on it when Alice told Emmet and Jasper that they should stop touching each other so much.

0000

The rest of the week continued on like that. Edward picked me up for school every morning and walked me to my first class. I spent the first period chatting with Alice. We all sat together every day at lunch. Than I would meet Edward out by the parking lot and we would go back to my house and he would stay until 10:30pm, sometimes a little later, than go home. I stopped talking to Jessica and Lauren, even Mike and Tyler seemed to leave me alone. The only one I stilled talked to, the only one I still wanted to talk to was Angela. She was in my 2nd and 3rd period and we talked the whole time.

I loved the Cullen, they were impossible not to love. Each of them were different in so many ways. Alice and I hit it off right away, I absolutely adored her like the sister I never had. We chatted like we had been friends forever, and that's what I felt like we were. She even invited me to spend the night at their house Friday and go on a shopping trip with her.

She claimed it was because she needed a new shopping partner ever since Rosalie decided that she rather hang out with Jasper. I couldn't wait for Friday, not only to get a chance to spend more time with Alice, but also because I would be with Edward, and sleeping in the same house that he would be.

Jasper and I got along just fine. He was a little more shy than the rest of them, but when we did talk, he was very sweet and funny. One thing I did notice was that, he was very understanding of Edward's problems and feelings. He was very protective over his family, even me. It was obvious that he was the oldest Cullen. Both Jasper and Emmet were in 12th grade while Edward, Rosalie, and Alice were still in 11th.

Emmet and I got very close, very fast. He knew how to put a smile on everyone's face, very fast. His big, bulky frame seemed tempting, but he was really a big teddy bear if you got to know him. Him and I would tease Jasper about whatever we could. I soon discovered why they fought so much, it was actually fun.

Rosalie, however, was a different story. I had no problem with her, I liked her, but something told me she didn't care for me much. She seemed nice enough, but everything she said to me seemed like she forced it. Something told me she felt like I was intruding on her family, which wasn't my intentions, but I couldn't help how she felt. Whatever small amount of time her and I spent talking, we usually talked about girls like Jessica that got on our nerves, that was one thing we could both agree on.

Than there was Edward, of course. I loved him more than I could have imagined possible. It had only been a week and I was already sure that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with this boy. I noticed something about him every day. He was slowly growing, coming out of his fearful ca coon he had been sleeping in for the past 16 years. He smiled a lot more and he seemed like he always had something interesting to say. The Cullen were the family I never had.

000

Thank god Fridays were only 6 periods long, I don't think I could have lasted the full 8. I wanted to my evening with Alice and Edward. I watched the clock, nearly breaking my neck on my dash to the door when the bell finally rang. I met Edward in our normal spot by his Volvo. He was sitting on the hood of his car, sipping from a hot chocolate. He looked up, saw me, and set his drink down, hopping off the hood. His arms were opened for me and I ran into him, his arms folding around me.

Being in his arms seemed to fill a hole that was in my chest when he was not with me. Before I met him, I never even noticed the hole was there. He helped me sit up on the hood with him and picked up his cup again and reaching for a second one that was resting on his other side. "I got this for you." I took it and cuddled against his side, sipping the warm liquid.

Alice came skipping from the building, the rest of the Cullens trailing behind her in a line. "Edward, go take Bella to get her stuff from her house, we will meet you home." Edward saluted her, "Yes ma'am." He hopped off the hood, heading to my side of the car to get the door for me, he was such a gentleman. He walked around to his side of the car, starting it before turning to stare at me with a huge grin.

"You ready to start the weekend?" I studied his face. Each perfect feature of his beautiful face, he was the absolutely breath taking. "Yes, I'm ready to start my weekend, as long as you are going to be with me the whole time." He nodded, taking one of his hands in mine as he backed out of the parking lot. "I promise my love, I will be with you the whole weekend." I was holding him to that.

--

a/n: The end, I hoped you enjoyed my story...Yeah sorry you guys are no where near done yet lol. I hope you liked it, I'm sorry if it is not normal quality, but the good news is that while I was re-writing it, it put me in a good mood! Reviews guys, the more reviews I get, the quicker I will update lol.


	16. Family Friday

a/n: I am having horrible luck with these, I went to click copy after I highlighted the whole chapter and I hit paste by mistake and it erased the whole thing and replaced it with the last thing I copied, the word Ice cream than became the whole chapter, yes everyone, Ice cream. Why that was the last word, I have no idea, who did it, I have no idea, but I am very mad right now so I am going to re-write the WHOLE thing again. This is the 3rd time I did this in the past week, first, I x'd out by mistake, second, my dad did it, and this time I hit the wrong button, just thought I should let you all know how hard I actually work to get these written lol. Oh and I was curious, can anyone tell me how to get to the inbox of my messages?

Dedication-** Unseen Wonder:** You get the dedication simply because, yes your review made me laugh. That was a very interesting review, thanks, that put a smile on my face.

**Bronzehairedfreak1901:**The kissing scene!? Where did you find you, you HAVE to give me the url. Thanks for your review.

**Olympic1340:** Yes, I agree with the whole sibling thing. Edward doesn't have much in life, so I gave him loving siblings. I am an only child and I always wanted a brother. I'm sorry you sat there for 15 minutes, but I am glad you are that into it, thanks for your amazing reviews.

**World Of Peace**, **bent05**, **xoLovelyEyesox**, **lillitgirlx2**, **Bella595**, **icefang7**, and **Nevaeh09:** Thanks for your reviews guys, they mean so much to me.

For the second time, here comes chapter 16

--

Edward pulled up to my house and we went in together. I didn't have to worry about Charlie, I already cleared it with him that I was going to be spending the night at my friends house. I just forgot to mention that this friend was my boyfriends sister and that they lived in the same house. Alice had said that her parents were going to be out for the night, so everything should go fine.

I grabbed a bag off the back of my door and started throwing cloths into it. Edward sat on the foot of my bed, watching me as I packed. I stuffed everything that I would need into one bag, making sure I didn't meet his eyes the whole time. When I was finally packed, I looked up at him slowly. His eyes were on me still, dark with hunger. I stood still, like a dear in headlights. He stood up slowly, his hands taking mine as he kissed me almost frantically.

He kissed me roughly, his lips forcing themselves against mine. He was frustrated in many ways, and as far as I could tell, the way he kissed me was a way for him to control it, so I didn't stop him. I didn't mind us kissing like this, the urgency was amazingly pleasant.

My bag slid from my hand and they knotted in his hair, holding him to me. All to soon, he pulled back, smiling at me. "Lets go before Alice comes looking for us." I huffed, grabbing my bag off the floor and heading down the hall way, not bothering to wait for him. I mumbled 'tease', but I don't think he heard me. I heard his foot steps and he ran to catch up with me as I climbed into his car. He climbed in his side, his mouth pulled down in a hard frown.

"We can go further if you want, I didn't mean to..." He trailed off, his eyes meeting mine quickly. "Edward, I'm not really upset with you, I'm teasing." He smiled slightly and I could tell he didn't believe me fully, but he started the car and let it go. His hand slowly crept towards mine, unsure if he should take it or not. To help him along, I took his hand in mine, interlocking our fingers.

He really didn't live that far away from me, so the drive was only about 5 minutes long. I wished it was a little longer, I wouldn't mind sitting in the car with him, just holding his hand, but all to soon, he pulled into his driveway. He turned to me and took a deep breath, he was nervous, I could tell. "Ready?" I smiled slightly, climbing out of the car and waiting for him to come around and take my hand before we headed for the house. "Are you sure it's okay with your parents that I stay here?" He nodded, "Alice asked if she could have a friend spend the night, and my mother said yes, so it's fine."

The door was unlocked and we stepped in. I looked around, it looked nothing like it did the other day, even Edward was surprised. "Whoa, it looks like a completely different house." Before I could ask who was responsible for cleaning the entire house, Alice popped her head up from behind the table in the middle of the room, I should of known it was her.

"I cleaned the house just for you Bella." I smiled at her, "You didn't have to do that for me, but thanks." Edward's eyes narrowed as he looked around the room, "Alice, my darling sister, where did you put everything that was all over the room?" She gave him an innocent expression, to innocent of an expression. "I put everything back where it belonged, including in your closet." Edward huffed quietly but said nothing more about it.

"Come on Bella, you can put your bag in my room, which I also cleaned by the way." Edward snorted and followed us, "What did you do, throw all your shit in my room too?" She glared at him, rolling her eyes, "Excuse me, but my room is always clean, it just needed a little tiding up, and no, I didn't put anything of mine in your room." Alice opened the door, and she wasn't kidding, her room was perfect. Nothing was out of place.

Edward laughed, "Whoa Alice, what happened to the storage closet this used to be?" She ignored him and took my bag from me, hanging it on the door knob. I looked around there room, my eyes looking right at the clock that was sitting next to her bed that read 4:30pm. It felt like it was only 1pm and that we were just getting out of school. When I was with Edward, time seemed to fly.

Alice sat down on her perfectly made bed, motioning for us to join her. "So, since we are going shopping tomorrow, what are we going to do tonight?" Before anyone could answer, Emmet and Jasper walked in, arguing as always. "Jasper, you cheated, that doesn't count." Edward rolled his eyes, "They fight over there stupid Wii video game a lot, Emmet always seems to loose and he thinks Jasper cheats." Emmet pushed Edward back on the bed, "He does cheat, you wouldn't know, you weren't even there, so shut up."

Jasper picked up one of Alice's many shoes and threw it at Emmet and Alice got up, snatching the shoe. "Both of you, get out, I just cleaned this place." I looked over at Edward as Alice joined the fight, "What's a Wii?" Edward grinned down at me, "You better not let them hear that you don't know what Wii is. It's a video game system with a motion detector, it's a fun game, but it is impossible for it to be fun for them with the amount they play it."

I was curious, video games had never been my thing, but I wouldn't mind giving this one a try. "Do you think we could play later?" He raised his eye brows at me, surprised by my request. "Well, you would have to ask Emmet and Jasper, but I don't think they would mind, they are always looking for someone new to play with, especially someone they know they can beat. They both share a room because they both want it in there room and there is only one of them, so they share the whole basement and they spend most of there time down there playing any game they can get there hands on."

I watched as Emmet challenged Jasper to a rematch, and he declined. Emmet wouldn't take no for an answer, dragging Jasper away by his arm, making Alice come as well to watch and make sure everything was far. The room was silent once they were gone, and I noticed than that someone was missing.

"Hey, were is Rosalie?" Edward rolled is eyes, getting up off the bed, "No idea, Rosalie tends to disappear without informing anyone where she is going, so will be back." I followed him as he led me to his room, closing the door behind us. "Bella, there is something I want to show you." I sat on the foot of his bed and watched as he got on knees next to it, reaching under and coming up with a small metal box.

He joined me on the bed, opening the box on his lap. I gasped quietly, it was full of all different kinds of pocket knives. Each one was a different size, shape, and even color. His eyes twinkled with excitement as he picked up a black one and flipped it open. It was curved slightly, but very sharp.

"This is my switch blade, it's my favorite. It makes a different cut than all the rest, you can tell just by looking at it." He handed it to me and I examined the shiny object. "Edward, why do you have all these?" He shrugged, picking up a different one, "I like to collect them, not one of mine are the same."

I listened as he took out one knife at a time, describing it and handing it to me to look at. He had close to 30 different ones and he knew at least 5 different facts about each of them, which I had to admit was impressive. When he was done, he closed them all up, putting them back in the box the way he liked and leaning over to push them back under the bed, where he got them from.

Looking at his collection made me a little uncomfortable, I could only imagine what he used each of them for, but yet I was happy in a way that he trusted me enough to share something so private with me. As much as I disagreed with how he handled his pain, I was glad that I was one person he had enough trust in to let all of his secrets and insecurities out to and not have to worry about anything.

I felt like a mother to him, I couldn't help it. I was like a mother to my own mom, why couldn't I be like a mother to him too? I know he didn't like me treating him like that, but I think he was starting to realize that I was only doing it because I loved him. He needed guidence as well, and since his parents wouldn't help him, I would.

He looked around the room, his eyes stopping on the small CD collection Alice must had arranged before, because they were not like that last time I was here. He walked over and dropped to his knees in front of the shelve, taking a CD off the shelve. "Secondhand Serenade is one of my favorite bands." He held up the cover and I recognized it right away, it was the same CD I had. I felt my eyes mist slightly at the memory of the song I listened to the other day.

He pulled other CD's off his shelve, showing each one to me and asking me if I liked them and what my favorite song of there's was, and in return he told me his favorite. He listened to a wide rang of music, everything from Linkin Park, to Metro Station, to Rise Against The Machine, and even Taylor Swift.

"This is my favorite of all time bands." He tossed me the CD and I read the cover. 'Boys Like Girls' was a band that I only heard once or twice, and from what I remember they were pretty good. He told me all about them, each song and the meaning behind them. "I only heard them a few times." He smiled at me, taking the CD from my hands and putting it back on the shelve. "We have to listen to them later, you will love them."

A soft tap on the door took both of our attention. Alice opened the door and poked her head in. "We are going for pizza, would you two love birds care to join us?" I looked over at the clock, the digital display reading 5:30pm, another hour and half already went by? Edward groaned, "Pizza again? We eat that stuff at least 10 times a week." Alice giggled, "Oh get over it, it's your favorite too." They both turned to me, "Would you like to go? We can stay here and go get something to eat later if you want."

I looked from Alice to Edward, I wanted to spend time with the rest of the Cullens as well, so I nodded. The three of us headed to the living room just as Emmet and Jasper were heading up from there room in the basement. "Emmet, for the last time, stop blaming the fact that you lost on the controller. I just charged them yesterday, they are no where near dead." Both Edward and Alice groaned, "They are still at it?" Alice gave Edward a look of sadness, "Edward, when are they not going at it?"

Rosalie dragged her feet into the room, not looking very pleased. "Oh Rose, smile." Rosalie made no attempt to smile so Alice turned back to Edward and I, rolling her eyes as she picked up a set of keys off the table. "Ignore her, she is just being her same old selfish self." I looked over at the blond girl again, frowning. I couldn't shake the feeling that she didn't want to go because I was going, but I ignored it.

"Emmet?" Emmet ignored Alice, punching Jasper in the shoulder. Alice threw the keys at his head and he looked up, picking them off the floor. "What was that for?" Alice ignored him, "Lets take your jeep so that we can all fit in one car." Emmet huffed, twirling the keys on his finger, "Fine, but I drive, you know no one else drives me jeep." "That's why I gave you the keys Emmet, now lets go before I have to lock you and Jasper in separate rooms."

--

a/n: I think the first time I wrote this chapter, it came out much better, but what are you going to do? Reviews make the next one come faster and I am off from school tomorrow, so I might actually be able to get a few updates up instead of just one. I have a way to slow down my updates a little, here is the new idea. I will post a new chapter every time the last chapter I posted gets 10 reviews. When it gets 10 reviews, I will post the next one, that way it slows down the updates a little.


	17. I Would Die For You

a/n: Dedication- **black burning heart66:** I'm glad you enjoyed reading it all! Jasper/Alice and Emmet/Rosalie are not a couple in this one, they are all siblings. Emmet, Alice, and Edward are biological siblings, and Rosalie and Jasper are there step-siblings, but none of them are interested in each other. I'm glad you liked the kissing scenes, they are always hard to write, so I'm glad to hear that I am writing them well.

**VampireCat3:**Thanks for your review. I was hoping to sort of hint it in there, but in case you missed it, it's not they don't care or that they agree, it's that they are afraid to speak up sort of thing.

**Bethany Knight: **I'm glad you are enjoying the story! Wow that is a lot of questions. As for the other POV question, I was actually going to ask you all that. Not that this story is anywhere near over, but when it does end, what would you guys think if I wrote a sequal from Edward's POV? Would you guys read and review if I did that, or would you rather I didn't? Tell me what you all think! As for Rose hating Bella, you will find out soone enough;) I don't have any plans for killing his step-father, but you will see what happens to him eventually, don't worry, he won't get away with hurting Edward. Thanks for your review.

**Unseen Wonder: **Like I said in my response to **black burning heart66**'s review, this story is not going to have Jasper/Alice and Emmet/Rosalie pairing, they will be nothing more than family. Thanks for your review.

**World Of Peace**, **icefang7**, **Nevaeh09**, **xoLovelyEyesox**, **Bella595**, and **katykat18: **Thank you very much for your reviews. They mean a lot and I am so gald that you guys are enjoying the story so much.

Okay, chapter 17! Warning- LEMONS! This is a long one, enjoy.

--

It was a little cold outside, but no one except Edward and I seemed to notice the chill of the breeze. Emmet had the radio on and everyone was singing along. Emmet was driving, next to him was Jasper and on the end of the front bench was Rosalie. Alice sat next to Edward who was sitting in the middle and I was on his other side. We were cuddling close to each other, our arms tightly around each other.

We were in our own little world, neither of us noticing what was going on around us. I also liked gentle Edward. It was rare that he was like this; usually his frantic urgency was there in every kiss. His hands were soft against my skin as he rubbed up and down my sides, under the fabric of my shirt.

Our eyes met. I was shocked at how every time I looked into his eyes when we were touching. His eyes were so boyish and innocent, and when his hands roamed over my bare skin, they sparkled with excitement. He bent down until his mouth was on my neck, his teeth skimming over it gently.

His hand roamed up my thigh, stoping right where my leg met the rest of my body. My heart sped up as he continued to kiss and nip at my neck, his hand dipping down to the front of my jeans. He hesitated before heading a little lower, his long fingers playing over the zipper of my jeans. He had to stop, we were in a car with the rest of his family; this couldn't happen now.

I bent my head and kissed his ear, keeping my mouth close enough to his ear so I could whisper low enough for the rest of the Cullens not to hear. "Edward, stop, not here." He froze, slowly lifting his head until our eyes met, "Sorry, I got a little carried away." He grinned crookedly and I kissed the smile off his face with a gentle peck.

"I thought you two were going to get at it right here." We both looked up, startled to find the eyes of everyone on us and that we were already in the parking lot of the small pizza parlor. I blushed darkly; Edward's face matching mine in color. Emmet's booming laugh shook the jeep, "We better watch Edward's hands from now on, his virgin hormones are getting the better of him." Jasper snickered, his eyes gleaming slightly. "Looks like little Edward is going to be needing a nice box of condoms. Did anyone ever give you the talk or is that Emmet and I's job?" They both laughed and Rosalie turned away in disgust. Alice frowned sympathetically and reached over the seat to slap Jasper and Emmet in the back of the head.

"Lets go in, give these two a minute." Edward hid his face in the crook of my neck, his cheeks were on fire against my skin. I watched as they all got out of the car, both Emmet and Jasper still making annoying comments as they headed for the door. "Edward?" I spoke softly as I burried my face in his dishevled hair, wrapping my arms around his back. "Yeah...?" He replied in the softest voice I ever heard him use.

"You okay?" I kissed the top of his head lovingly and pushed him back by his shoulders to look at him. His beautiful face was losing its red color and returning to its normal pale. He smiled slightly and I reached out to touch his face, "That was the most embarrassing moment of my life, I'm so sorry, I didn't even realize what was happening." I put my finger against his lips, quieting him. "It's alright Edward, I was getting carried away too."

He kissed my finger and took my hand in his, "Lets go in there before they think we are continuing out here." I was reluctant to get out of the jeep but I followed him as we headed into the Pallor. Emmet and Jasper looked up right away, both of them giving Edward the thumbs up. "I ordered you guys a slice." I smiled at Alice, I would have to thank her later for trying to keep everything under control.

We joined them at the table, Edward and I had our hands interlocked under the table; his thumb was tracing slow circles on the back of my hand. We all ate our pizza, even Edward. He ate slowly, taking little bites and glancing around him every so often, but he was eating, and I was proud of him.

Alice started kicking Emmet and Jasper under the table when they started making comments about our kissing in the car. We spent a good amount of time here, and we didn't leave until it was dark outside. Once we were all packed back into Emmet's big jeep, the radio started again right away. Emmet, Jasper, and Alice screamed the song as loud as they could, Rosalie just sat in the front seat silently, and Edward and I cuddled as close as we could together.

I wish more than anything that I could be even closer to him, that we could be one. His long pale fingers played if my hair as he kissed the top of my head, resting his cheek on my shoulder. He was so easy to love once you got to know him, it was impossible not to love him. I gazed down at him and he smiled sweetly back at me, his love obvious in his eyes.

Emmet was driving like a maniac, pushing well over 20 m.p.h. over the speed limit, but no one seemed to care so I kept my mouth shut. Finally we were back at his house and everyone was out of the car before Emmet even had the chance to turn it off. "Movie time!" Alice squealed while Emmet and Jasper rolled there eyes, "No chick flicks!" Rosalie was suddenly in much higher spirits, "Alice and I get to pick the movie, call it."

The newest argument started, Edward and I just stayed quiet, taking a seat on the couch. The argument went on for awhile, but Edward and I were to bussy kissing to notice or care, until Emmet threw a pillow at the back of Edward'a head, our teeth clashing. We both flinched as Edward glared over his shoulder at Emmet, "Can you refrain from doing stuff like that?" Emmet snickered, "The virgin doesn't like when we intrude on his hormonal out bursts." Edward growled in frustration, pulling his legs up onto the couch and tangling his fingers in his hair, pulling gently.

"Emmet, why must you pick on him? You know what happens when he gets frustrated." Alice scolded Emmet while I gently tugged Edward's hands away from his hair, "It's alright Edward, he doesn't mean it." His fingers uncurled from his hair but found my shirt, pulling me against him. The room was silent as Edward clung to me, all eyes on us. Jasper cleared his throat, gaining the attention of the rest of the Cullens and taking it off of us.

"Okay, you ladies said that you guys get to pick the movie, are you going to pick or not?" Alice and Rosalie picked a movie off the shelve, but I wasn't interested. All I wanted was to keep holding him in my arms. Alice laid a blanket on the floor in front of the couch with a pillow. "We will lay down there Alice, he is already asleep anyway." With Emmet's help we got Edward down on the floor without waking him. I laid behind him, resting my arm over his hip. I let my eyes rest too, dozing off slowly.

000

I wasn't sure how much time had passed when I felt someone shaking me. "Bella, wake up, hurry." I blinked, finding Alice's face just a few inches away from mine. "My dads home, I didn't think he would be, come on get up." I glanced down at Edward who still slept soundly, my heart thudding a little faster. "What about him?" I got to my feet and she shoved me towards the hallway. "Go in my room." Before I could even get half way down the hall, we heard the key slipping into the lock on the front door.

Alice ran for the hallway, glancing back at Edward quickly before pushing me into her room and shutting the door. "Alice we can't just leave him out there." She shushed me and climbed into her bed, pulling me with her. "Just lay down, it's to late now." She turned off the light and pulled the cover over us quickly. We both listened to the foot steps that were just down the hall. I held my breath when I heard a muffled voice.

That was when I heard it, a muffled groan. I dug my face into the pillow as Alice wrapped her arms around me. I sobbed quietly, listening to the muffled curses and groans of pain. "Alice, is there anything we can do?" My voice sounded like it was coming from underwater. "I don't hear anything, I think he left again." She got up slowly, motioning for me to stay. She peeked out the door, heading down the hall.

I couldn't hear anything, but within a minute, Alice was back. "My dad forgot something, he didn't like that Edward was sleeping on the floor." I sat up, looking over at her. "Where is he?" I could care a less about that bastard, I just wanted Edward. "His room," she said, grabbing my arm before I could run through the door. "Listen Bella, I don't think you should go out there." I froze, staring at her, waiting for her to continue.

"Look, he's doing...something, just leave him be for now." Her voice was full of emotion, sadness. "Alice, let go of me." I needed to be with him, I needed to help him. I headed to his room, the door closed. I took a deep breath, deciding that no matter what I saw behind that door, I wouldn't change my views of him.

I didn't knock, I just walked in. The room was dark, but I could see him almost clearly. He was panting for air, his pants mixing with quiet groans every few seconds. I stepped closer slowly, watching as he dragged the same knife he showed me earlier, across his pale skin. I winced, jumping forward and pulling the knife from his hand. "Stop it Edward, please, stop." I threw the knife on the other side of the room, far away from him.

I lifted his eyes to mine, my hand on his chin. "I love you, everything is okay, just stop hurting yourself." His eyes were dark and wild, full of fear and sadness. It brought tears to my eyes, seeing him like this. His hands found my face, his thumbs tracing my cheeks gently. I could smell the blood from the little cuts on his wrists, but I ignored it, not thinking about it so the smell wouldn't make me sick.

His mouth was soft as it brushed against mine, at first. He huffed slightly, forcing his lips against mine more forcefully. The kiss was hard and slightly frantic, frustrated. He laid back, pulling me on top of him. "Bella, I can't do this anymore, I just can't." I pressed my lips to kiss again, "Don't give up Edward, fight." His warm breath played across my face and I let my hands wonder through his hair, staring down at him. "Bella, I'm tired, I want to sleep and never wake up." Each word he spoke sent a new stab of pain through me, "Don't say that Edward, please don't leave me."

Our lips met again, softer this time. "I don't want to think about it any more, I don't want to feel it any more." I moved my mouth to his ear, kissing it gently. "Than don't think about it, don't feel it, just think about us right now, just feel us." We gazed into each others eyes as his hand started at my stomach, moving up slowly. I shut my eyes as his hand brushed against the side of my breast.

"Bella, are you sure? I-We don't." I silenced him with a kiss, reaching for his hand and leading it further up. He started to take off my shirt, reaching behind me for my bra while I went to work on his shirt. Our kissing was wild, not breaking for even air. I ran my hands up and down his chest, feeling his heart racing faster than ever before, as he pulled my bra off completely. His eyes widened slightly, his hands trembling silightly as he cupped my breast gently.

My hand went to the button of his pants; his hands freezing as she stiffened slightly. I slowed my hands down, slowly unbuttoning the button. I had never been so exposed before, but I couldn't bring myself to feel embarrassed. It was like he once said, being exposed out in the open while in the dark concealed all your imperfections, all your insecurities. I pressed myself closer to him, both of us gasping as our chests collied.

His hands worked to remove my pants and I worked on his. We both wiggled out of our pants, not meeting each others eyes. When I could finally bring myself to look at his face, it was flushed red. I let my eyes travel down his chest, my eyes falling on his croch. His obvious arousal was pushing against the thin fabric of his boxers. I didn't stare, I didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable. I pulled him back down to lay with him, kiss his neck.

"Don't be embarrassed, I love you." His eyes slowly met mine, his hand trailing down between us slowly. "May I?" His voice quivered slightly as his hand reached the elastic on my panties. I closed my eyes slowly, nodding. I felt my last piece of clothing slip away as he dragged them down my leg. His fingers trailed back up my leg, pausing at my inner thigh. I held my breath, squeezing my eyes closed tighter as his fingers gently stroked me.

His curious fingers started at my little nub, pushing on it gently. I groaned quietly, feeling his fingers dip lower, entering me. He crawled back over me, kissing me as his fingers moved in and out slowly. "I love you so much," He whispered in my ear. His thumb rubbed my nub again while his long fingers kept moving. I cried out, the sound seemed to echo through out the room. He sat back on his knees, never stopping his fingers from moving inside me.

He started moaning too and I forced my eyes open to look at him. My heart almost stopped when I saw him. His boxers were gone now, I didn't even feel him take them off, but they were gone. His right hand was in me while his other hand stroked himself, his head thrown back as he gasped.

I reached for him, taking over for his hand with my right. He his hand fall away from himself, as he collapsed next to me. "Edward, please, I want my first to be with you." His fingers stopped, slowly sliding out of me when I released him. He crawled back on top of me, gazing into my eyes. I kissed him slowly, wrapping my arms around him. His member brushed against my sex and his gasp filled my mouth.

"Edward wait." He pulled back quickly, "What?" "Do you have a condom?" I blushed, wishing I didn't have to ask. He got up quickly, moving over to his dresser and throwing everything onto the floor until he found what he was looking for. He joined me on the bed again, ripping open the little package and throwing the wrapper on the floor. I watched him as he put it on, taking the chance to peek at him. He was big, and for the first time that night, I was nervous.

He crawled back over me, instantly slipping his tongue between my lips in a deep kiss. "Are you ready?" His eyes met mine again; his love and dedication for me was apparent in his deep green eyes. I was ready, ready to be with him. I nodded slightly and he pushed forward, mumbling one last time that he loved me.

It only hurt for a moment, but I hardly felt it. We moved together, picking up speed as we climbed the steep hill of passion. His exotic moans mingled with mine, lingering in the air around us. His last thrust was hard, and we both fell from the top of the hill together. I never felt such a powerful thing before, and I loved it. He collapsed next to me, pulling me tightly against his chest.

I just laid there, listening as his heart slowly returned to a much more normal pace. He kissed the top of my head, his hand rubbing circles on my back. "Bella, I love you." His quiet voice made my heart melt, words couldn't describe just how much I loved him. "I love you too, Edward." We just rested there, cuddling. The soothing sound of his gradually slowing heart was enough to drag me into oblivion. That night I slept the best I had ever slept in my life.

--

a/n: Another chapter, what did you guys think of it? Remember, 10 reviews gets you another chapter! Don't forget to answer my question about if you would want me to re-write this in Edward's POV when it's finished.


	18. This Wasn't Easy

a/n: Thanks for all your ideas on Edward's POV. So I have decided, that yes, after this story is over, it will be followed right after by Edward's POV! You guys are going to be stuck with this story for a long time now.

Dedication- **Olympic1340:** You have once again out done yourself with your review! I pictured Edward with a little bald spot when I read your comment and it you're right, I could see it too. I'm so glad that you are enjoying this story, thanks again for your amazingly amazing reviews.

**Bronzedhairedfreak1901: **I know, don't worry! I'm so glad you're enjoying the story, you rock!

**I-Tried-To-Fix-You**, **Katykat18**, **imhislover22**, **Bethany Knight**, **icefang7**, **Nevaeh09**, **Unseen Wonder**, **World Of Peace**, and **momma2three:** Thank you all so much for your reviews!

Okay, chapter 18, here we go...

--

The first thing I noticed when I woke up, was the ache that seemed to be coming from all different areas of my body, but it was the most comfortable ache that I had ever felt and I would feel it forever if it meant I would get to replay last night again. I rolled over, expecting to find my head landing on Edward's bare chest, but instead it landed on a soft pillow.

Confused, I opened my eyes slowly, finding myself laying alone in the large, soft bed, much to my disliking. I looked around trying to locate my life line. The cloths that he had pulled out of the dresser in his rush last night were still on the floor, the room was messy again. My body ached all over when I tried to move, but I couldn't complain, I was to happy. "Edward, are you in here?" He came out of the bathroom slowly, his eyes glued to the ground.

I was on my feet before he could talk, dragging the blanket and holding it around my nude body. "Oh Edward." I couldn't even speak, I could hardly breath. Bruises covered his torso, tainting his skin. His bicep had a perfect hand shaped bruise on it and I reached out to trace it gently with my finger.

Each bruise represented a different form of pain, each one was different, each one screamed a different pitch of horror. I could only imagine how each elaborate colored marking on his skin was created, it scared me. Edward was the last boy in the world who could ever deserve such disgusting treatment. I could picture all the bruises that were at one time, how much pain he must have went through to be like he was now, so lost and hopeless. Just because the bruises faded and the cuts healed, the pain lived on long after the marks were gone, the pain may never go away.

His eyes were ashamed, not looking up to meet mine. "Edward, we have to tell someone," I pleaded. I couldn't stand to sit here and watch him get hurt, something had to be done. His eyes shot to my face suddenly, his eyes serious and hard, "Bella, if you ever tell anyone about this, I will hate you until the day you die, if I don't kill you myself." I froze at his words, staring wide eyed into his dark eyes.

I backed away from him, not sure what to say. His eyes turned regretful almost instantly and he reached for me, grabbing my hand. "Bella, I'm so sorry, please I didn't mean that." I just stared up at me, frowning slightly. His eyes turned frantic slightly, "Please don't be upset, I would never ever hurt you," he pleaded. I offered a small timid smile, letting him pull me in for a hug. I kissed the bruise on his shoulder, wishing I could take his pain away.

His warm mouth was on my neck suddenly, sucking gently. "Last night was amazing, lover." That little added letter didn't escape me, and it sent a chill down my spine. His hands found there way under the blanket I still hand around me, his hands brushing lightly over my lower back. Someone cleared there throat behind us and we both spun quickly, finding Alice in the door way, a small smile on her face.

"Edward may I speak with you really fast?" He looked at me than back at her, nodding quickly before he let me go. He returned to the bathroom, walking out seconds later in a pair of sweat pants that hung low over his hips. He smiled at me slightly as he followed Alice out the door, shutting it behind him. I pulled on one of Edward's large shirts, wincing with each move I made, before crawling back into bed. I waited for him to come back, just staring at the door.

Just when I was about to go out there and see what was going on, Edward returned. He smiled at me, crawling onto the bed next to me. His arms found there way around my waist as he looked down at his shirt that I was wearing. "This looks good on you, you should wear it more often." His mouth dropped to my neck, "Actually, you should wear nothing more often." His hand found it's way up and under my shirt, roaming over my stomach.

His hand traveled up, slowly reaching my chest. My gasp filled his mouth as his hands gently felt my soft skin. "Whoa Edward, you loose your virginity and you're still horny as ever." Edward growled, throwing himself off the bed and jumping at Emmet who was standing at the door. I was to shocked to even be embarrassed. Edward punched and kicked at Emmet like crazy while Jasper came up behind him, pulling him away.

He wouldn't be stopped though. He turned in Jasper's arms, squirming wildly in his arms. Jasper pushed him hard, sending him back into his room. Edward flew back, falling over the pile of cloths from last night and falling into the wall. Jasper grumbled, slamming the door as he left. I was instantly on my feet, but hesitated a few feet away from him. He pulled the now fallen towel back around his waist before curling closer to the wall.

I stepped foreword slowly, crouching down to be eye level with him. "It's alright Edward." His eyes slowly turned to mine, they were full of frustration and anger. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." I smiled, reaching out for his hand, "You didn't, it's alright." I sat next to him, leaning against the wall and resting my head on his shoulder. "Last night was amazing, I can't believe we did that." He turned to face me, his eyes searching mine. I wasn't sure what he was looking for, and I wished I could know, but I couldn't find my voice. Every time our eyes met, my mind went blank.

"Do you regret it?" I didn't look away from his eyes, "No, I just wish our first time wasn't in result to..." I trailed off and he broke eye contact, quickly shifting his gaze to the floor. "It was my fault, I was frustrated...I needed to do something..." A tear rolled down his face and I brushed it away. "I know, I understand, and I'm glad we did it Edward. It was even better than I imagined it."

Our mouths locked together, but the kiss was different than every other one we ever had. This was the kiss that only two lovers could share, passionate and loving. He rested his forehead against mine, gently taking my hand in his. "Bella, I never thought I would ever find a girl. I didn't think there was one out there that could love someone like me." I traced his lips with my free hand gently, admiring his perfect face.

Every time he looked into my eyes, it sent my heart on a race. He was devastatingly beautiful, in every single way possible. He had different thoughts of himself, but I saw him for what he really was. A beautiful, intelligent, kind, loving, innocent, boy. He was just a little troubled, but that didn't out weigh the positives, no matter what he thought or said about himself. I let my eyes trail over the planes of his smooth cheek bones, coming to a stop on his slightly heart shaped lips, watching as they parted slightly as if my gaze had pried them apart.

"And I never imaged that there was a man that I would want as much as I want you." He smiled as he caught my double meaning, and I felt his heart accelerate slightly. "Do you know what you do to me? Every time you even look at me, my heart flutters. That day in the lunch room, when I saw you, Bella I was in love, and it scared me." He chuckled slightly, leaning in for a quick kiss. "I know the feeling, you take my breath away." He grinned, sticking his tongue out at me playfully, "I am pretty attractive, aren't I?"

I rolled my eyes, giggling, "Now that doesn't sound very conceded at all, but it's true." We gazed at each other, searching each others eyes. It felt like I could see straight into his soul, and I knew he could see straight into mine too, and he looked like he approved of what he saw. He took a deep breath, shutting his eyes.

"Edward, are you okay?" I waited for him to open his eyes again, but he didn't. "Edward, what's wrong?" Finally, his beautiful eyes opened, very slowly. He took another deep breath, taking both of my hands in his. His eyes returned to mine, his were deep, sincere.

"Bella, can I tell you something?" I nodded, smiling, "Of course." He bit his lip, "Are you sure? I'm not sure if I should say it or not, but I want to, I want you to know." I waited, not rushing him. He took one last deep breath, shutting his eyes again. "I think I'm falling in love with you." It came out in a rushed whisper, but it still left me staggered. I had no idea how to respond, no one had ever told me that before.

His eyes opened slowly, watching my face closely. "I'm sorry, I really shouldn't have said that." I thought fast, I had to answer him. "No Edward, I'm glad you said it." His eyes met mine again, hopeful. I stared back, not able to take my eyes off of him. He didn't even blink, I didn't even breath. I squeezed his hands in mine, smiling at him. He smiled back, his beautiful eyes glowing in anticipation.

"Edward, can I tell you something?" His eyes widened, nodding slightly. "Are you sure?" My voice was no more than a quiet whisper as I leaned in, brushing my lips softly against his. My hand fluttered to his neck, my fingers gently dragging over his neck right under his jaw. His pulse was flying, hammering against his skin. I smiled slightly, mine was pounding just as hard. His declaration sent a thrill through me, and I wanted him to feel the same amazing feeling.

"Yes, I want to know." His voice was soft and beautiful. He sounded like a movie star, he was something out of a love story. His eyes were on my lips for a moment before he pushed his lips against mine, waiting for me to continue. I took a breath like he did, shutting my eyes and bringing my mouth closer to his ear, "I think I'm falling in love with you too," I whispered, brushing my lips gently against his ear.

--

a/n: Tada! That's the end of this chapter, once again 10 reviews new chapter! I love you all!


	19. Pounding Hearts

a/n: Dedication-**bent05: **You were the only one who caught on to the fact that he is slightly bipolar. When I write, I put things in there hinting something more important but not exactly saying it, so you got it, good job. Thanks for your review.

**Olympic1340:**I'm glad you feel that I developed his personality well, he is a hard character to write in this state, it's difficult to write such a tormented person, especially Edward. I'm actually doing research as I go, for example as **bent05 **said, when I wrote him in as being bipolar, I researched and found that bipolar often develops from child abuse. I also read that people who have been abused as children don't understand emotion and resort to violence for no reason.

**katykat18**, **Unseen Wonder**, **icefang7**, **Bella595**, **Nevaeh09**, **World Of Peace**, **Bronzehairedfreak1901**, **Bethany Knight**, **La Souiller Putain**, **lakepup**, **Abasketcase**, and **Vivian123: **Thanks so much for your constant support on my story guys, you have no idea how much your reviews mean to me.

Okay, chapter 19!

--

He shuddered slightly, a small smile playing on his lips. "I wanted for so long to hear someone tell me that, you have no idea how much that means." I nipped at the skin on his neck gently, feeling his pulse throb against my lips. I kissed his bruised eye and his bruised jaw, dragging my lips down to kiss every bruise on his torso. I went over his whole body, kissing every single mark on his upper body.

His eyes fluttered closed slowly and he relaxed under my touch, taking deep breaths. "Edward, I don't want you to be in pain anymore." He looked up at me again, his eyes scanning my face, "I'm not in any pain, love." I sighed slightly, "Maybe you're not in physical pain right now, but you have been, and Edward I know you are hurting, it's okay to admit."

He frowned slightly, reaching up to trace my lips slightly. "I'm not in any pain, I don't feel anything when I am with you," He whispered, smiling slightly. I frowned, taking his face between my and pulling it closer to mine. "Edward, it's okay to be hurt, say it." His eyes locked with mine, "I'm hurting." I kissed his lips gently, smiling, "That's a good start, it really is."

He returned my smile with a small, timid smile. I placed my hand on the hand print on his upper arm, tracing it gently. "Why won't you tell someone?" His eyes darkened slightly, "They will take us all away from here, it will ruin my whole family." I felt for him and wanting to keep his family together, but he couldn't live on the way he was.

"You can't just let this go on, your life is being ruined and something has to be done." He said nothing at first, just searching my eyes. "What can we do?" My heart sped up slightly at the thought of him excepting help. "Well, since you don't want to split up your family, which I understand, maybe a doctors appointment would be a good place to start. They could get you something to control your mood swings and depression."

He dropped his eyes from mine, looking down at the floor. "Bella, you won't think bad of me if I get some help, right?" I stared at him in disbelief, "Edward, I would never look at you any differently, it is a good thing that you are getting yourself help, you deserve it and I will be nothing but proud of you for it." I smiled reassuringly and he matched me smile for smile. "I'm sorry I am so moody, I try to control myself and I just can't do anything about it, it sort of just happens."

I nodded in understanding, I knew it wasn't his fault already. "Bella you don't understand though, I'm not ready to do this, I can't." I took the damp towel off his lap, tossing it into the bathroom behind us, "Edward, it's okay, you don't have to do it now, but please say you will think about it." He inhaled deeply, leaning his head back against the wall behind him, "I will, I promise I will think about it."

That was all I could do for now, I could suggest things to him, but he didn't have to take my advice, I couldn't make him. "Thank you Edward." He smiled at me slightly, his eyes searching my face. I joined him back on the floor, both of us just sitting there in comfortable silence. I kissed his shoulder softly, his warm skin making my lips tingle slightly. I kept kissing up his neck until I reached his cheek, but he turned his head quickly, catching my lips with his.

His hands found my waist and I raised mine to his chest, massaging down his sides. His mouth pulled back from mine suddenly and my eyes flew open. He winced, his finger gently probing a shadow on his side. "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you." He smiled reassuringly, "It's alright, I bent the wrong way, I'm a little sore." His reassuring smile turned into the most adorable lop sided grin and I giggled, "Tell me about it." His hands found mine, holding them gently, "I'm sorry, did I give you a work out?"

I stuck my tongue at him, "I think it was the other way around, you're the one complaining about being sore." He made a face and I rolled my eyes at him, he was adorable when he was being immature. "Seriously though, are you okay? I don't want you to be in any pain, love." His voice was full of sincerity and concern, it made my heart throb a little faster.

"Really Edward, I'm a little sore, but that's expected, I'm fine." He chuckled softly, his eyes falling to the floor. A slightly awkward silence fell over the room, but it only lasted a few seconds. A knock on the door attracked both of our attention. Emmet's head popped in, peeking around the door. "Is it safe to come in?" Edward looked over at me quickly, "Yes it's fine." Emmet opened the door the rest of the way, glancing around the room. His eyes fell on the garbage can that took up one of the corners in Edward's room.

"I thought Alice was joking, I can't believe it." I saw what he was looking at, the now discarded condom. I shut my eyes, waiting for Emmet to say to much, frustrating Edward until he couldn't take it anymore and lost it. "At least you used protection, that was smart." Edward's face had a slightly scarlet tint to it, but he kept his gaze on Emmet who was now seated on the bed facing us, a small smile on his lips.

Nothing bothered Emmet, no matter what the mood in the room was, no matter how tense the silence was, Emmet didn't care. He could walk right into any atmosphere and brighten it up with his interesting sense of humor. "Can you please not make comments about my sex life?" Emmet's booming laughter shook the whole bed and I swore I could feel the floor vibrate slightly. "Sex life? My little 16 year old brother has a sex life now?"

I watched as Edward's hands tightened into fists slightly, his body tensing. Emmet was taking it a little to far, I could sense it, but Edward seemed to be holding his own for now. "Yeah, it's a shame it's better than yours." Emmet was silent for a second and Edward relaxed slightly, glancing up at him. "I don't have a girlfriend, I can get who ever I want, no strings attached." Edward huffed slightly, grumbling something about 'lack of commitment.'

"So bro, what did you think of it?" Edward chuckled dryly, "We are not having this conversation Emmet." Emmet laughed again, making me jump slightly, "I take it that you enjoyed it than." Edward snatched a shoe off the floor, chucking it at his brother. "Get out." I grabbed Edward's hand, holding him to the floor. His eyes flew to the knife that was still in the corner of the room and my heart sped up. Emmet kept laughing, ignoring Edward's request.

"Don't do anything stupid Edward, it's not worth it," I whispered in his ear, soothing him. He wasn't listening though, his eyes were locked on the all but forgotten knife, his breathing slightly harsher than usual. "Emmet please, I know you don't mean it, but please just leave for now." I looked at his brother, pleading with him with my eyes to just leave for now. He got the message, standing quickly and leaving without another word.

"Edward, he's gone, focus on me for a minute." I grabbed his chin, forcing his eyes to mine again. "Don't do anything that you are going to regret." His eyes were oddly peaceful, a small smile on his lips, "I'm not going to do anything, the urge went away." His smile slowly grew to a grin and I smiled back, patting his cheek gently, "That's a very good thing, it's definitely a start."

Edward seemed pleased with himself as he got to his feet, reaching his hand down to help me up too. I let him drag me to my feet, not letting go of his hands after I was standing, I never wanted to let go of him. "It's still early, would you care to join me in bed for a little longer?" His tone hinted more than just sleep, and I hopped up on the bed. "I'm not really sure actually Edward, I'm not really tired anymore."

I smiled in what I could only hope was a seductive way. He stood at the foot of the bed, his eyes roaming over my body hungrily as I laid back slowly, resting my head on the pillow, waiting. He got up onto his knees on the bed at my feet, his right hand slowly crawling under the elastic of his sweat pants. "You need to stop doing that." He eyes shot to mine, his hand stopping suddenly.

"I have been doing it for years, and you expect me to stop?" He grinned crookedly, climbing on top of me. "Years?" He kissed all over my face and neck, his hands dragging up my thighs slowly. "I have it since I was about 9." I couldn't hold in my giggle, "9? That young?" He blushed slightly, hiding his face in the crook of my neck, "I was curious, shoot me." I ruffled his hair gently, "Aw, how adorable." His warm, wet tongue dragged over neck, "I know, I know, I am pretty adorable."

His mouth sucked on the soft skin of my neck, his hands traveling higher up my legs until he reached my inner thigh. It was obvious where this was going, but I couldn't stop it, I didn't want to. All to fast he stopped, "Wait, I will save you having to remind me." He was off the bed in a flash, grabbing a box out of his top drawer. "Where did you get a full box of them?" He glanced at me over his shoulder, smiling slightly as he grabbed the little silver foil package and crawling back onto the bed.

"Emmet has oh say, 400 boxes in his draw, he didn't even notice one was missing." I watched as he pulled down the front of his sweats, exposing himself. I didn't get a good look at his member last night in the dark, not in the light I could see perfectly. "When did you take them?" He pulled on the condom without looking at me, climbing over me. "The other day, lets not talk about me having to steal condoms, okay?" I felt him push against my entrance, he was throbbing, hard.

"Do we have to do this?" I blurted out before I had a chance to think. His eyes met mine, "No, we don't." His eyes were disappointed, but he slowly got off of me. He seemed shocked by the rejection, but I knew Edward wouldn't make me do something I didn't want to do. "I'm just sore Edward, I'm sorry." He got off the bed, turning his back to me as he took off the condom, pulling his pants back up. "Yeah I understand, it's fine." Guilt crushed me, but he turned and smiled, but his eyes were still burning with hunger for me.

"I need a shower." He darted for the bathroom, I could only imagine what exactly he was going to do in there, but I tried not to think about it. I shut my eyes, listening as the water in the shower started. I tried to stop listening, giving him some privacy to do what he had to do. I didn't even notice as I started to drift to sleep again, I didn't feel tired, yet I just couldn't force my eyes open any longer. The last thing I remembered hearing was a soft moan from the bathroom, than the room went quiet.

--

a/n: Haha, no lemons for you guys. Sorry, it was just really tempting to ruin it, nothing like unresolved sexual tension lmfao. I hope you all liked it, sorry I didn't update yesterday, things got a little to crazy and my friend didn't want to stay home all night by himself so he and his sister made me stay the night there. I tried to make this one a little longer, hope you liked it.


	20. Silent Sadnes And Tearless Cries

a/n: Dedication- **Olympic1340: **I was considering sneaking him in there, but he's dead so he can't lmao. The trailer is amazing, I agree, THE KISS IS ADORABLE lol. You ask for more siblings, more siblings you shall get lol. Your reviews are amazing, they are exactly how reviews should be, I love them, thanks so much.

**lillitgirlx2:**They were talking about...um...Edward's 'habits' and what he does, not cutting, a lot more safer and normal for teenage boys lol. Try re-reading it again.

**World Of Peace**, **Bethany Knight**, **Bronzehairedfreak1901**, **icefang7**,** Nevaeh09**, **edwardandtwilightrock101**, **katykat18**, **VampireCat3**, **Unseen Wonder**, and **Bella595: **Thanks so much for your reviews guys, means a lot.

Chapter 20!!

--

The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was Edward, which I couldn't complain about. He was sitting on the floor leaning against the wall behind him, facing the bed. He legs were pulled up to his chest, his sketch book resting on them. His hand held a pencil and was feverishly drawing on the page. His eyes were dark with concentration, his brows pulled together. He had on a pair of jeans and a D.C. shirt with his black sneakers, his hair was a damp mess on his head, but he didn't seem to mind.

"What are you drawing?" His eyes shot to my face for moment, but his hand never stopped moving. "The most beautiful creature in the world." His voice was full of sadness, but I wasn't sure why. I slowly got off the bed and sat next to him. He was drawing me sleeping, and it was the most perfect thing I had ever seen. "Oh Edward it's beautiful, did I ruin it when I moved?" He shook his head, not looking up.

"No, I finished drawing it already, I'm just shading now." I watched as his hand moved over the page, not making one mark out of place. There was something in his voice that worried me, and I think I was starting to see what it was. "About before, I'm sorry." He didn't look up or say anything, and I got more worried. "Did I hurt your feelings when I said no?" He shook his head back and forth, but for some reason I wasn't convinced in anyway.

"I'm sorry, I wanted to, I was just so tired and sore, please don't be hurt." I hadn't thought about the fact that my rejection might hurt him, now I regretted it. He didn't say anything more, but his hand slowed it race across the paper. "I'm not hurt, I'm fine." His voice was stiff and formal now, void all emotions. I felt horrible for hurting him, and I wanted to take it back, badly. He placed his pencil on the floor looking at the drawing on the paper for only a moment before he closed his sketch book.

"I was horrible last night, wasn't I?" I looked over at his face, confused. "What are you talking about?" He sighed in defeat, resting his head on the sketch book. "You didn't want to do it again because I sucked at it, right?" I frowned at him, placing my hand on his shoulder. "No Edward, last night was simply amazing, it was so good that I was to tired to do it again." I felt even worse for making him think such a thing.

His eyes flashed to mine from the corner of his eyes, but he said nothing and didn't move. "Wait, do you think that last night was bad?" Was this his nice way of informing me that he thought last night was bad? "No, it felt really good." He blushed hotly, burring his face into the sketch book more. "I agree, it was the best night of my life. It meant everything." His eyes slowly met mine, skeptical. "You really mean that?" His tone was saturated with doubt. "Of course Edward, how could you even imagine that my first time would be bad, especially when it was with you?" He said nothing, but his face lit up with a wide smile.

"I was good than?" His voice was full of enthusiasm and I could hold in my giggle. "Yes, yes, you were amazing." His smile widened, I didn't think that was possible, but sure enough, it was. He leaned foreword to kiss me, the sketch book falling from his lap onto the floor in front of us. "So was there a reason you were drawing me sleeping?" His face clouded with some unknown emotion quickly. "I sort of thought you were going to leave me, so I wanted something to remember you by." His honestly was surprising, but the truth made my heart ache.

"Why would you think that, I would never ever leave you." He smiled slightly, "I just thought you wouldn't want me after..." He trailed off, his eyes closing. "Oh Edward, don't think like that. Last night was wonderful, you are wonderful." His face flushed slightly and I got the impression that there was something else on his mind, "What is it Edward?" "I wasn't...small or anything?" Embarrassment flashed through his eyes before buried his face in my neck, his face was warm.

"No, not at all. Everything was perfect, please stop worring." His body was beautiful, but even if it wasn't, it still wouldn't matter, he would always be the only one I ever wanted. He smiled a timid, unsure smile and I grinned back at him, reasuring him. We leaned closer to each other, but before our lips could touch, a soft knock on the door made us both jump and pull away from each other.

Jasper's blond curls peeked slowly through the door way. "It's alright Jasper, you can come in." The blond smiled slightly and took a seat on the bed. "Edward, can we talk a little. I'm not sure if you want to talk about this in front of Bella." I was getting to my feet to leave, but Edward's hand grabbed my waist, pulling me onto his lap. "Anything you want to say, can be said in front of Bella, I tell her everything." His voice was calm, but slightly guarded I noticed. Jasper nodded in agreement, saying no more about it. "About last night, are you alright, I was worried." Jasper's voice was full of concern, like he always was for Edward. "I'm fine now Jasper, really." Edward offered a small smile, obviously not comfortable with the current course of the conversation.

"I know you say that, but you are my little brother, and I have to look out for you." His blue eyes flashed to my face quickly before staring over my shoulder at Edward. "What happened?" Edward's arms tightened around me slightly, "Ask Alice, she knows." Jasper shook his head, "I did, she said that it wasn't her place to talk and that if I wanted to know I had to ask you." Edward took a deep breath in my ear, "I'm not really sure why he came home, Alice talked to him, I couldn't hear what he said though. He came in and I was sleeping on the floor, he didn't like that." He stopped talking and Jasper cocked his head to the side, waiting.

"He asked me why I was out there and I said we were all watching a movie together, so he asked why didn't I go to bed when the rest of you did, and I said because I fell asleep already, than he..." He ducked his head onto my shoulder, quieting. "He didn't give you a reason?" Edward shook his head and I felt anger pulse through me, his step dad would pay for what he did to him, I would make sure of that myself. "Rosalie is upset, she still thinks that it's your own fault, she doesn't understand why the rest of us are so upset over what happens to you." Edward's head left my shoulder, looking up at Jasper again. "She thinks you cut for attention because you know that we will all be upset over it."

"Rosalie needs to stop sniffing so much nail polish and look at the whole picture, she thinks I _want_to hurt myself, well, news flash, no human wants to hurt themselves, I just need to. She thinks I just want attention, but honestly, that is all she wants, she wants all of you to pay attention to her and look at things from her side, so she says the opposite of whatever everyone else is saying. Does she have any idea how it feels to know that every time you come home, you are going to suffer? Does she have any idea how to feels to cry yourself to sleep every night, wishing that you could just die, to know that you mean nothing. Does she know the type of fear that runs through your body when you hear foot steps coming to your door and you know whats coming, but you can't stop it? No, she has no clue. She is just as bad as her father, she inherited his heartlessness."

By the end of his speech, he was panting for air and squeezing me so tight it was hard to breath. Tears were pouring heavily from his eyes, soaking the shoulder of my shirt, yet I couldn't move. Jasper sat on the bed, wide eyed, not moving. I couldn't even think, all I could picture was Edward, curled up on his bed under the covers, listening to the foot steps coming closer to his door, shaking and sobbing in fear. It was an image I would pay any price to erase, it was horrible, and it was burned in my memory.

"I know Edward, the rest of us know too, Rosalie is wrong." Jasper's voice was quiet, even more quiet than his usual voice. His eyes wouldn't move from Edward's broken face, and I couldn't bring myself to look at it. Alice and Emmet walked in silently, without knocking. They stood side by side for a moment before walking over to where Edward and I were seated in the corner. Jasper got up slowly as well, making his way over. I moved out of the way, all of us sitting on the floor together. Edward's sobs had turned into quiet hick ups, but his eyes didn't rise up off the floor.

"Everything is alright Edward, deep breaths." Alice rubbed soothing circles on his back, and I still couldn't find my voice. I wanted to hold him and comfort him, protect him, but I couldn't even bring myself to move. Emmet's eyes were clouded with tears when his eyes slowly met mine, something so rare for Emmet, something I never thought I would see, something I didn't think was possible. Jasper was silent, but his eyes held pain and concern for his brother.

I saw it than, it was the love of these four people that kept this family together, they were the reason why Edward wouldn't tell anyone, and I really did understand why. They all loved each other, these four had no one else but each other, and they didn't want to take that away too. I was dazed, I couldn't form a coherent sentence. "Bella, are you okay?" All eyes were on me now, even Edward's. I realized than that I was panting slightly, so I took deeper breaths, "Yes, I just got lost in thought."

There faces seemed to relax a bit when Edward reached his hands for me, which I took eagerly. He pulled me to him, making me fall flat on my face. They all laughed at my klutziness, and I couldn't bring myself to be embarrassed, as long as they were all laughing. I looked up at all of them, grinning slightly. I loved them, each one of them. They were the family I always wished I could have, and now I did.

Alice was suddenly hyper, jumping to her feet. "Lets go eat!" Emmet looked up at her, "For someone so small, you think of food a lot." She stuck her tongue at him, and I could see that they were both back to normal. "Emmet, at least she thinks before she eats, you don't even think, you just keep packing it in," Edward grinned at him. I could tell the three of them were feeling better, and Jasper was laughing, but I could tell he was still troubled.

Alice was already out the door, Emmet and Jasper following not far behind. Edward helped me to my feet. "They bounce back fast," I noted out loud. He took my hand and led me from the room. "You know Alice and Emmet, they can't have a sad or tense atmosphere for very long, they have to brighten it up, it's the job they don't get paid for." We joined them all in the kitchen, all in much higher spirits, but the current events were all but forgotten.

--

a/n: A little Angst and Drama in this chapter. I hopped that developed how the rest of his family feels about everything and how Edward feels about it a little bit more, since that is what a few of you wanted. Okay, I am going to try to push it more, now if you want another chapter, I have to get at least 15 reviews on this one before I post it, mwahaha, more work for you guys! I hopped you liked this chapter, I will try to post more after school tomorrow!


	21. Meeting Mom

a/n: Dedication- **Bethany Knight:** Thank you very much for your review. I was trying to capture the dynamics of all different emotions at once through out the entire chapter, so I am glad you had had different emotions running. As for the cutting, it's a surprise!

**Olympic1340: **Your reviews are not a bit to much at all. Short reviews are amazing and motivating, but reviews like yours that go through each part of the chapter and analyze it from the readers point of view are great, it's amazing to see each aspect that you guys see, because I am obviously going to have a different reaction to it. I'm glad that each emotion I was trying to express through certain points of the chapter came through the right way, it's complicated to write and it's nice to know I accomplished it.

**Unseen Wonder: **Yes, Esme is going to be in this, patience! I'm trying to make sure this story covers everything I can possibly cover. Your story made me chuckle, very interesting. I run around school pretending to be Edward Cullen, I actually bite people too, I'm known for my random out bursts, so that is normal behavior for me. I dress in the most random out fits with crazy colors that stand out, all that. I'm known for being insane, so welcome to the crazy house!

**anothertwilither:** First, thank you very much for your review. Second, the reason why they can't stand up against there step father, or father in Jasper and Rosalie's case, is pretty much in the story, but not clearly stated. Like I said before, I usually write certain parts into my stories, hinting a much bigger meaning behind something more simple. For example, Edward's constant mood swings and violent out bursts hinted that he had bipolar disorder. That was not clearly stated right away, but I gave enough clues to be able to make the reader understand what was the real reason he acts like that. Basically, if you didn't catch the clues in there, the reasons that they can't stand up to him is because not only are they afraid, but Edward also doesn't want them too. Hope that answered some of your questions.

**lakepup: **Yes, I agree that troubled teens are a group of people that are very misunderstood. To Write Love On Her Arms is such a touching story, I had considered that a lot when I was writing. Since you said that you would like to see this in the story, I will write it in, your wish, my command. I'm very glad you like this story and are getting the true reason as to why I am writing it. Thanks for your review.

**Horsekisses: **This has become the best story I have ever written, and I have written hundreds of them. It went from being the one that I wasn't even going to post because I thought it would be an epic failure to the story that everyone seems to love. It's nice to hear it is addicting, that is every writers dream. Thanks for your updates.

**xoLovelyEyesox**, **Nevaeh09**, **Bella595**, **lillitgirlx2**, **icefang7**, **World Of Peace**, **katykat18**, **sokkergtee**, and **Crazy 80's Babe:** Thank you guys very, very much for your amazing reviews, your constant support motivates me to continue writing.

Wow, a lot of new reviewers! Thanks for reviewing guys and I'm glad you liked this story as well. Well, I just wanted to let you guys all know, I actually have many events planned out for the story, and a giant turn of events, and also the ending. Based on the amount of idea's I have for this story, it looks like you guys are in for a much longer, complicated, roller coaster!

Quick question, do you guys like when I leave each of you little notes to read before I post the chapter, or do you think it is to much? I write them because you guys each took the time to read and comment my story, so I should take the time to ignoladge each one of you that reviewed before I posted my new chapter. If you think it's annoying, let me know lol.

Chapter 21!!

--

Breakfast was short and simple. Alice made some eggs while Emmet and Jasper argued over who got to cook the bacon. Edward was quiet, as usual, his arms locked around my waist tightly. Him and I sat on the couch, cuddling closely. I reached my hand up to trace the beautiful, pale, plans of his cheek bones. His face flinched back slightly, away from my hand, but moved back to my hand. I made no comment about the fear that flashed through his eyes, letting my hand brush over his face.

His lips parted slightly under my thumb, his eyes fluttering closed. His lips were as soft as his skin, his whole body was soft. I let my thumbs brush over whole face, moving my mouth to suck lightly on his neck. He groaned quietly, his pulse flying beneath my lips. His hands found my waist, dragging me up to straddle him on the couch. Much to my satisfaction, his head fell back, giving me more room to lick at his neck.

His hands slowly moved me back and forth against his lap, both of us moaning quietly. How quickly we went from one thing to another! He gasped when I nibbled on his earlobe, murmuring how much he loved me. I could feel his arousal pushing against my core, the friction and pressure was amazingly pleasant. His hands pressed roughly against my lower back, forcing me even closer. My arms stayed permanently locked around his neck, his body shuddering below me.

I heard Emmet and Jasper howl with laughter while Alice tried to usher them out of the room, hushing them. I ignored them, biting his neck roughly, rough enough to make Edward yelp slightly, ending in a moan. We kissed roughly, our mouths ravishing each others. Our teeth clashed together, our tongues desperately fight against each other. A low, frustrated growl bubbled up deep in his chest as his hands pushed against the back of my head, forcing my mouth closer.

One of his hands found it's way under my shirt, squeezing my breast roughly. His mouth ripped away from my mouth, attacking my neck now. He was lost in his own lust clouded world, I could only imagine where his mind was. He was grumbling incoherent phrases against my skin as quiet as a whisper. His hips were pushing against mine desperately, wanting more. "Breath baby," I mumbled in his ear, and in response he gasped, panting for air.

"Whoa, head rush." He blinked dizzily at me, a stupid smile playing across his face. "I'm loosing my mind, when I am around you I can't even breath right." I climbed off him slowly, rolling over to sit next to him. The front of his pants were soaked through with pre-cum and he blushed slightly, resting his arm over his lap. "I have no control over my body, that's never a good thing." I snaked my arm around him, pulling his head to rest in my lap, rubbing calming circles on his chest.

"I like bad boys," I teased, trying to break through his embarrassment. Sure enough, he smiled slightly, settling his head on my thighs. Our hands found each other, and instantly intertwined together as if we were a puzzle piece that finished the puzzle. We sat quietly for a moment before Alice's small head popped out from the hallway, "You guys done in here?" Edward blushed slightly and I stroked his cheek lovingly to sooth him. "Yes Alice, everything is fine."

She stepped out from behind the wall, Emmet and Jasper following close behind, a huge grin on both of there faces. Jasper smirked at me while Emmet made low moaning noises, "Bella, oh Bella, I'm a horny teenager." Jasper and Emmet howled with laughter and Alice just shook her head, throwing a pillow off the couch at them. Edward squirmed in my lap, sighing in frustration. "Sh, it's okay." His eyes held mine and all his frustration seemed to melt away.

Emmet and Jasper snickered on, making exaggerated masturbation movements, groaning and laughing. "Use your hand Edward, like you used to." Edward took it like a good sport, letting them have there laughs at his expense. I smiled down at him, but thinking about it, I couldn't stop myself from imagining him masturbating, that was something I wanted to see. He grinned at me, oblivious to the actions of his brothers and the direction my thoughts had taken.

The house was in high spirits, until we heard the sound of a car pulling into the driveway. Edward shot off my lap, backing into the corner of the room, his breath coming in quick pants now. Emmet and Jasper abruptly quieted, glancing nervously from the door to Edward. Edward sank to the floor, snuggling his face into his knee's. Alice was the first one to gather her head and she darted for the window, peeking out quickly.

"It's mom, it's only mom." The relief in her voice was obvious, and everyone in the room took deep breaths of relief, everyone except for Edward. He didn't move on the floor, frozen in place. I went to him, wrapping my arms around him. A key was pushed into the lock, and the sound made Edward tense more. I ran my fingers through his hair, holding him close. "Hey kids." The musical voice was soothing and for the first time, I got a good look at Edward's mother.

She looked a lot like him, beautiful in her own way. She had long bronze colored hair, the same as Edward's. She had the same pale complexion with the same facial features. It was obvious that Emmet, Alice, and Edward were her biological children, they all looked very much alike. Edward slowly raised his eyes to his mother's, a small smile touching his soft lips.

Esme's eyes looked from Alice, to Emmet and Jasper, to Edward, than to me. Her soft smile warmed my heart, and I couldn't help but smile back. "Who is our guest?" Edward got to his feet, helping me up as well. "Mom, this is Bella." She smiled wider, "The girl you told me about from biology?" I was shocked and flattered at the same time to find out that Edward had mentioned me to his mother. "Yes, this is her," He murmured, blushing slightly. "Well Bella, it's nice to meet you." She stepped foreword, extending her hand which I timidly took.

"Nice to meet you too, Mrs. Cullen." She smiled warmly, "Call me Esme." I blushed slightly, nodding. "Well, I just stopped home for a lunch break kids." Lunch break? For the first time today, my eyes found a clock, 1:30pm, already? We just ate breakfast, I couldn't believe the day was already half way over. Edward's hand found mine, holding it tightly in his as he smiled at his mother. "Want me to make you something to eat?" She nodded, heading for the kitchen. "Edward, did you put some ice on your eye?"

He let go of my hand, heading over the the refrigerator, "No, I'm fine, really." Did he honestly think he could say that to his mother and not make her more worried? She walked over, turning him around and poking at the dark shadow surrounding his beautiful eye. "It's not swollen anymore, Emmet needs to learn to be more careful when he is playing with you, he's much bigger." Edward brushed her hand away, huffing slightly, and turning back to the refrigerator.

"So Bella, tell me a little about yourself." I was hoping she would forget I was there, but I should of known that with my luck that would have never happened. My heart picked up it's pace and I swallowed nervously, "I have no idea where to start." Esme smiled a patient smile and sat across from me at the kitchen table, "Well, where around here do you live?" I told her all about how I lived with my father, chief Swan and she instantly knew where I lived.

She asked more about my past and what I wanted to do in the future, while the whole time listening intently. She was just as easy to talk to as Edward was, and I knew where he got that from. Edward worked around the kitchen, not saying a word to interrupt, but I knew he was hung up on every word I said. He set down a cup of coffee and a sandwich in front of his mother and she sipped at the mug, her eyes never leaving mine.

I finished with all the important details, and she made a few comments and asked a few more questions. Alice strolled into the kitchen, taking a seat at the table. "Mom, stop hogging Bella, she if she is going to be my new shopping partner, she is going to need training." I silently thanks Alice for saving me before I could embarrass myself. "What about Rosalie, she's still not coming around?" Esme seemed disappointed with the fact that Rosalie was still distant. I was relieved to know that I wasn't the main reason she was acting like this and that this was normal behaviour, I didn't feel as bad now.

"Mom, it's Rosalie, she will never come around. I'm sick of waiting, so Bella is going to be my new shopping buddy." Alice smiled at me and winked and I beamed back at her, oh how I loved Alice. "Well it's nice to see that you are converting another shopper, at least it's not me, good luck with that Bella." She got up from the table and I giggled slightly while Alice rolled her eyes, "Don't listen to her Bella, I am the best shopping partner there is."

Esme bent down to my ear on her way out of the kitchen, "She is, if you have a taste for bright pink." Esme patted my shoulder and went off to sit next to Edward on the couch. Alice talked on and on about her plans for our shopping trip today, but I was to busy tring to listen in on what Edward and his mother were talking about. Alice didn't seem to notice how distracted I was, and I just nodded my head every few minutes, honestly not hearing a word of what she was saying.

I was only able to make out bits and parts of there conversation. I heard something about 'pain', 'bruises', 'protection', and my name. I wished Alice would just talk a little lower so I could make out more, but with that thought she seemed to talk even louder. Alice blabbed on just as long as Esme and Edward did, drowning out most of the conversation so I gave up and focused on Alice.

"You are going to love it, I know the best stores with the cutest outfits. Oh Edward is going to flip when he sees what I am going to get you to wear!" The excitement in her voice was enough to scare me. I didn't have much money, just whatever I had saved for a car when I came from Arizona. Now that Charlie got me my truck, I had extra money to spend. Finally, Edward walked in from the living room, a small smile on his face. I would have to ask later what he and his mother spoke about, but now was not the time so I hushed my curiosity, for now.

"Have a nice day everyone, I'm off to work again. Alice, be easy on Bella, she's not an experienced shopper like you." With that she was gone, closing and locking the front door behind her. "Alice, do I get to come with you guys today?" Edward stood behind me, his hands resting on my shoulders. "Absolutely not, no boys aloud." Edward grumbled slightly but didn't argue more. He knew that there was no chance in winning an argument with Alice, no one could do it.

"So Bella, the sooner we leave, the sooner we can get back. Don't worry Edward, I know what you like, I will make sure that she gets everything that you will like." Alice winked at Edward and dragged me to the hallway. "Go get dressed." Edward went to follow me, but Alice held him back. "Oh no you don't. You are not going in there with her, you can't be trusted." Edward pushed her hands off of him, following me in.

"Are you sure you want to go with her?" He said as he shut the door behind him and sat on the bed. I picked my bag up off Alice's floor, pulling out my extra set of cloths that I had packed. I got dressed, not neglecting the fact that Edward's eyes were burning into my back. I ignored him, dressing anyway. "Yes, I want to go with her, I just wish you could come too." When I was fully dressed, he came up behind me, wrapping his arm around my waist and planting a soft kiss on my neck.

"I wish I could too, but I can't wait to see you in everything she makes you buy." He planted more kisses on my neck, licking it softly. "Actually, I can't wait to see you after I take them off of you, but I will see you in them before." I giggled slightly, turning to plant a soft kiss on his lips. "Be good, I promise I won't be gone for long." He smiled, kissing me again just as Alice barged in.

"Both of you out, Edward, get your hands off of her, she is mine for the day." Alice grabbed my free arm, dragging me down the hall. Edward grabbed my arm again, reaching for another kiss, making Alice huff. "Stop it, you can last a few hours without her." He let go of me, but I watched him over my shoulder, mouthing I love you as Alice dragged my unwilling body to the door. The last thing I saw of Edward was him mouthing I love you too with a small smile before Alice shut the door and we were outside.

--

a/n: A little longer than usual. I love when you guys leave requests for what you would like to see happen in the story, it's a nice challenge to write in what you guys want to see and what I want to be in there and make them both go together. I usually write in requests with in about three chapters after the one you reviewed, so request anything, it's my favorite part! You get a lot in this chapter. A little hotness, Esme, Siblings, background information, everything everyone asked for. Tell me what you think of everything, I aim to please. I hope you like how I wrote Esme, she is meant to be a loving mother, but you will have to just wait and see what happens when there father comes home again. Please review, they make my day. Remember, 15 reviews gets you a new chapter. There should be more tomorrow, hope you liked this one!


	22. Taking Chances

a/n: Dedication- **Olympic1340: **Once again, your review has left me very happy. Wow, you are one of the most observant readers I have ever known. My group of reviewers here seem to be very good at catching on to what I am hinting through out the story. You're right with the whole stopping one addiction and starting another, that's what's happening! I can't believe you picked up on that so soon. It doesn't mean that Edward is done cutting for good, but it does mean he found something less harmful to take it's place. As for Esme and Jasper, we never really get to hear much about them in the books, so I got to make them up my own way. I like Emmet and Jasper being close, Esme being a sweet person, and Alice being well, Alice. I was actually planning to have Alice and Bella have a nice chat, that's the whole reason I sent them out on this shopping adventure, so I could develop there relationship more. Thanks for the requests, they will be in this chapter!

**katykat18:**I'm glad you like my little replies, I love writing them, it's almost as much fun as writing the actual chapter itself lol. Oh, I have huge plans for his step father, very, very, big plans that will change the whole entire story and will surprise you all, patience.

**Unseen Wonder: **You are one of the most interesting reviewers I have ever seen, and I like it. Sounds good to me, I love funny stories! Thanks for the review.

**Nevaeh09: **No, she is not completely oblivious, you will see what happens when there father and her are both home at the same time. As for where they are, well, she works, remember both Edward and Bella were in bed all morning. As for where Edward's father is, you will have to wait and see, it's a secret!

**Bethany Knight: **I'm glad you like my little comments on your reviews. As for Esme, yes she knows about the situation, and you will see later exactly what is going on, for now, it's another secret, but don't worry, all your questions will be answered before the story is over, patience.

**TwilightComesFirst: **My comment was meant to raise the suspense and the fear, since no one really knows anything about the step father, but comforting, no I don't think it could be taken that way lol. I'm very glad you liked how Esme was written into this, I told everyone I would get her in there as well! Thanks for your review!

**HorseKisses: **Yes again, Esme is aware of the situation, but the reason she keeps quiet about it will be revealed later. That seems to be the million dollar question with all of you, does Esme know? She does, but we don't know the full story yet, wait and find out! Glad you are liking the story, thanks for your review!

**lakepup: **I'm glad you are liking the story so far. Yes I have a Twilight shirt with both Edward and Bella on it and on the back it says, 'When you can live forever, what do you live for?' I am getting the new sweatshirt they have out and the new poster with just Edward on it as two of my Christmas presents, I get to order them because my dad doesn't understand computers and he doesn't know which one I want lol. I'm sorry the story made you cry, but I am glad the mood is taking the proper effect on the readers. Thanks for your review!

**I-Tried-To-Fix-You**, **crabcake**, **icefang7**, **World Of Peace**, **VampireCat3**(elmo? lol), **Bella595:**Thanks for your reviews guys! You have no idea how much it means to me, knowing that I have so many people interested in my writing, I had no idea anyone would ever think I was any good at it lol.

Okay I went through each of your reviews and replied, now it's time for the dirty work, Chapter 22!

--

I had to say, Alice was a much better driver than I thought she would be. I let my mind wonder back to something Alice had said earlier, about how Edward used to be a different person. Now was a good time to find out more. "Alice, you said before that Edward used to be different, how did he change?" She glanced over at me from the driver seat, "Well, he used to be much happier and loving, and you can see how he is now." I nodded slowly in understanding, waiting for her to continue on. "When we were growing up, you couldn't find a happier kid than Edward. He was always in high spirits, no matter what."

I could picture it, a little 9 year old Edward with large, curious, happy, sparkling, green eyes. It was the kind of image that warmed your heart. Alice smiled to herself slightly at the memory and I knew she was thinking of a better time when her family was, well, a family. "He used to spill whatever he was drinking at dinner every night all over himself and throw food around the table, he could make anyone laugh."

I tried to picture the dysfunctional family that I knew now, having a food fight at the dinner table, it was hard, I had to admit. "Edward and my father got along perfect, Edward was always our dad's favorite, it was obvious." That fact didn't seem to bother her, it seemed to make her happier. "I think that's another one of the reasons Edward rebels against our step-father, because he doesn't want him to replace his real dad." Now that I thought made sense, and from the way I knew Edward's mind worked, it sounded like something he would think.

"We told him a million times that no one could replace him, but he didn't seem to get it. He was the most devastated when my dad passed away, and he never really got over it." Her voice seemed to darken slightly when her thoughts traveled else where, something it didn't seem like she was going share with me right now. "I think you were just what Edward needed Bella, someone else to love, fill the hole in his heart." If I could fill the hole in his heart, than I would never leave, not that I ever planned on it anyway.

"What about you Alice, what was your childhood like?" She seemed much more at ease talking of her own past. She went on and on about everything she did, and I noticed that many of her stories included Edward. They must have been very close growing up. She talked until we reached the small mall. "I know our malls aren't what you are used to, but they have a few stores." When she said a few, she meant 8, but the 8 stores had some really good cloths.

"We are going to Hot topic." I frowned at her, glancing at the all dark store. "Why?" She dragged me towards it, "Halloween is next week, we need to get you something to wear to the party." I froze, the word party making my heart leap, "Party? What party?" Her face turned confused, "You mean Edward hasn't told you about it yet?" I shook my head slowly, wishing this was some big joke. "There is a Halloween party at Mike's house, we weren't invited, but we are going anyway." She beamed at me, not seeming to care that they weren't invited at all. "Why don't we just not go." Her playful expression turned serious suddenly, "You are not being a party pooper on me, so don't even try." I huffed, giving up, like I said, no one won an argument against Alice.

We continued into the dark, creepy store. I glanced around nervously, staying close at Alice's side. "We can get some jeans in here too, they have some really cute stuff." Her eyes were fixed on the limated jean rack at the back of the store, I just followed close behind her as she looked through them. I looked around, relaxing a little bit. She was right, there was some very cute stuff in here. Than I saw it, the small black stacks of shirts. I walked over, picking one up. The front of the shirt had the words, 'To Write Love On Her Arms.' I knew the story, I had read it before, but it never quiet ment as much to me as it did now. I had to get it and show it to Edward.

When I returned to Alice's side, she glanced at the shirt that I had slung over my shoulder. "What's that?" I shook my head, "It's nothing." Alice shrugged, pulling out a pair of jeans for me to try on. I huffed slightly, going into the dressing room. The pants were pink, like Esme warned me, but they looked really good on me, Alice knew cloths. I went out to show her, and she smiled in approval. "We are getting them." "Alice, I don't have the money for these, they are 60," I frowned when I looked down at the price tag.

"Oh stop, I'm paying for whatever you can't pay for." I looked up at her, shocked, "Oh, no you're not." She pushed me back into the dressing room, "Yes I am, trust me, just because my house wasn't clean when you first saw it, my family does fine, now go change." Her family did well? were they secretly rich or something odd like that? I shook my head, changing my pants back and walking back out to Alice, who was now holding another pair of pants just like the pink ones. "We are getting matching pants," she said with a small smile.

She dragged me from store to store, picking out outfits for me. I looked for something to get Edward, not really sure what to get. Alice had dragged me back to Hot topic to get something she forgot, and I searched through the store. The store was connected a different store, Spencer's. The back of the store had everything sex toys. My jaw dropped, everything was so tempting. "Something tells me Edward would be to chicken to let you use a dildo on him." I spun on my heels, blushing as Alice grinned at me.

"I wouldn't ask him." She laughed as my voice cracked, "Well, than again, maybe he would. I really don't know what my brother prefears for sexual pleasure." She kept laughing and I blushed darker, watching as she picked up one of the dildos. "Get this one for him." She handed it for me and headed back to the front of the store, was she serious? "I'm not going to ask him to do that, Alice." I went to put it back, but she stopped me, "Oh just get it, what's the worst he could say, no?" I put it back on the shelf, shaking my head. "No Alice, lets just leave."

She laughed at my expression, dragging me back to the car. "Edward will be so happy to see all the cloths we got you." She was excited I could tell, but I was still humiliated about the other incident. She turned on the radio, singing along to a song I never heard before. She stopped to get some gas, I waited in the car. I took the To Write Love On Her Arms shirt out of my bag, checking to make sure Alice couldn't see it.

I turned it inside out, reading the familiar story. This was the most perfect shirt I could have ever found, it was something that could really help. I put it back into the bag as Alice got back in, and we were off to her house again. I wanted to see Edward, I really missed him. I felt like I was missing a piece of my heart was missing while he wasn't with me. I willed Alice to drive faster, wanting nothing more than to hold my love in my arms.

I closed my eyes and settled back against the warm seat, listening to Alice sing and the beat of the music humming, vibrating the seat slightly. I thought of Edward, and how the last week had been the best week of my life, and I was in love. He made me feel like I had a reason to live, someone to live for. I sighed in content, I never felt like this before, it was exhilarating, refreshing.

My eyes popped open when I heard Alice turn the radio off, we were on her street. My heart raced in anticapation to see him, my very own personal god. He was out the door before Alice could even turn off the car, pulling my door open. "I missed you so much." I couldn't reply, his lips were crushed on mine. Alice cleared her throat and Edward, pulled back, smiling his dazzling beautiful smile at me. His lips moved to my ears, licking it slightly, "I can't wait to take the cloths off you." I shivered slightly when his hot breath tickled the short hair on my neck, my heart racing slightly faster at the promise in his words.

"Okay, Edward, make yourself useful, carry these and stop torturing poor Bella." Edward ginned at me and went to get the bags from the back of the car. Edward was becoming addicted to sex, his eyes were always hungry when he looked at my body. I couldn't complain, but I was worried that it wasn't a good thing. It wasn't something that needed to be worried about now, if he wanted it, he could have it.

I followed them into the house, the sound of Emmet and Jasper's video game floated up the stairs. Edward's head popped out from around the corner of the hallway, smiling. "Come on." Egarly, I followed him into his room. He slammed the door and had me pinned against the wall in another. He kissed me hard, our lips melting together. "God I missed you, never leave me again." I smiled slightly as he kissed my neck.

"Let me see what you got?" I went right to the back with the special shirt in it. "I got you something to look at." He sat down next to me, "Do I get to look at you?" I swatted his hand away as it crawled up my leg and giggled, "Concentrate you horn dog, read this." I handed him the To Write Love On Her Arms shirt and he looked at the front, "What about it?" "Do you know about it?" He shook his head and looked up at me, so I turned the shirt inside out and read the story out loud to him.

When I finished, I looked at his face which held his beautiful smile. "Aw Bella, it's amazing." I smiled back, handing him the shirt to look at. "I'm glad you like it." He sighed, running his fingers over the text, "It's nice to know I'm not so alone, I never met anyone who..." He trailed off, and I took his hands in mine gently, "It's alright to say, no one else can hear, just you and I." His eyes met mine hesitantly and I waited, "I never anyone who...cuts." He winced at the word, but I smiled at him, kissing him softly.

"Do I get to see you in your cloths now?" He beamed at me, his grin sly. I smiled getting up from the bed and taking a set of cloths out of the bag and heading for the bathroom. "When do you think you are going?" I turned to him blushing slightly, "You want me to change right here?" He blushed to, looking at his lap, "If you want to..." I dove to the bed, kissing him deeply, I found myself wanting him badly, craving him.

We fell back onto the bed together, panting slightly. His eyes glittered with excitement, "I want to try something, if you want?" I let him roll me to the side and he got up, grabbing a condom and two white pills. "What is it?" He smiled slightly, kissing my neck, "Ecstasy." I gasped slightly, "Edward I don't do drugs Edward." His hands were all over me, kissing gently on my neck, "Neither do I, but we can try them together, everything will feel even better." I shut my eyes, thinking hard. Should I do this? What was the harm in just trying it once. I took one of the pills from him, popping it in my mouth before I had the chance to change my mind. He grinned at me, taking his own pill.

"Why did you get these?" He shrugged, "I have had them for awhile, I was going to take them one night when I was alone and...you know...but I have you now, we can do it together." I smiled slightly, a little nervous about this, but I took comfort from the fact that he looked nervous too. Slowly I felt my body start to crave his hands, and we were all over each other. His eyes were blood shot as we felt each other. The experience was even better, he was right.

He slipped the condom on and got in position. Everything felt just as good as before, but much different, if not better. We rocked together, our eyes closed, our heads swimming from our high. Edward's body was shaking hard as he finished inside me. His face was beautiful as he cried out with me, his face digging into my shoulder before he fell off of me, panting.

"Holy fucking shit Bella." His eyes were glazed and I could only imagine what I looked like now, but it didn't matter. We cuddle together, rubbing each other anywhere our hands could reach until we drifted off to sleep in each others arms. The last thing I was aware of was Edward's hushed whisper in my ear, "I love you Bella."

--

a/n: A lot happened, but I hope you all liked it! Pushing it AGAIN! 20 REVIEWS GETS YOU A NEW CHAPTER! haha, lets see if I can pull that one off. More tomorrow!


	23. Distant Dangers

a/n: Haha, the drug thing scared all of you! It wasn't anything, just him trying something, he's not going to be a drug addict now, no worries! On the other hand, the drugs actually set up the plot, surprise!

Dedication- **silver sniper of night: **Don't worry, the drug thing isn't going anywhere. I had no idea you all would react so seriously about it, sure drugs are serious, but they were just trying it out lol. Thanks so much for your review.

**lakepup: **Everyone of his siblings know and Esme isn't sure. As for the shirt; Bella wanted it to be just something special between Edward and herself, I was hoping I hinted that enough; guess you didn't catch it. It's fine though, I cleared it up for you!

**softydrink: **It's nice to hear that you look forward to my updates every day, trust me I look forward to your reviews! Don't worry Edward won't be becoming a junkie anytime soon, he was just a little curious lol. Thanks for your review.

**Unseen Wonder:**You really love reviewing; don't you? Well, the name thing sounds rather interesting, but I will have to say that you can pick our name; doesn't much matter to me! I shall call you Jellybaby than! Thanks for your always interesting reviews; very sweet of you.

**Crazy 80's Babe: **Ah, I'm very glad you think my plot is original; that is one of my main goals. I keep that in mind when I am writing; originality comes first. I'm so glad you like it; thanks.

**Olympic1340: **I'm so glad that my story enlightened you with To Write Love On Her Arms; it's a very touching story. Yes, I will tell you now that things are going to get worse before they get better, much worse. You have no idea what I have planned for his step father, it will blow you away, but you won't be seeing that for awhile, but try to imagine while you're reading. Another little insider on my writing, not only do I state things that mean something much bigger, but I also use loads and loads of foreshadowing, keep that in mind! I'm glad the Ecstasy was such a surprise for all of you guys; just wanted to throw in a little something to spice it up more. Thanks for your review; always the one I look forward to hearing from the most.

**VampireCat3**, **Horsekisses**, **mLEEg**, **icefang7**, **katykat18**, **World Of Peace**, **Nevaeh09**, **Bethany Knight: **You guys rock! Your reviews just keep getting better and better and you are so supportive! Thanks!

Get ready, this is big! Chapter 23

--

It was nice waking up in such a soft bed; with a beautiful man next to me. My body felt great, with the Ecstasy wearing off, my senses were almost normal; but my mind had yet to come down from it's high. I sighed in content, nuzzling Edward's chest. I was still tucked into his arm, safe and sound, right where I was when I had fallen asleep with him. Wow, I had done Ecstasy. Me, the girl who was known for never doing anything wrong, did drugs. That was something to put in the logs.

Edward's chest was rising and falling softly under my head; the sound of his slow heart vibrating my whole being. I planted soft kisses on the smooth skin of his chest, the faint growth of hair tickling my chin slightly. He didn't stir as I kissed my way up to his neck, slowly opening my eyes. My breath hitched at the sight of his bare chest; it was beautiful, but the bruises still scared me.

His face was peaceful and calm, the picture of perfection. I scanned his body down to the sheet that covered his hips; resisting the urge to lift it. I kissed his lips gently, waiting for him to respond; he didn't. My brows pulled together in confusion, "Edward?" I got up slightly, shaking his shoulder gently, nothing happened. My heart rate doubled and I shook him again, more roughly. "Edward, wake up, you're scaring me." He made no move, not the slightest twitch.

I shot up from the bed, pulling on a large shirt. "Alice!" I screamed her name down the hall, and she was at the door a second later. "What Bella?" I dragged her into the room, "It's Edward, he won't wake up." She was by her brother's side in an instant, feeling his pulse. She pulled his eye lids open, his eyes were back in his head. "Bella, call 911." My heart was in my throat as I called for an ambulance.

This was all my fault, all mine. I should have never agreed to letting him take drugs, ever. I gave the directions to the operator quickly, standing next to Alice. "Do you have any idea what happened?" Her panicked eyes met mine for answers that I knew I had to give. "He had two pills, Ecstasy pills. He took one and so did I, we...did stuff, than we fell asleep together, than I woke up and he was like this." My voice seemed like I was hearing it from underwater, or far away.

"He took Ecstasy?!" Her voice was ten octaves higher than normal and I flinched. Thankfully, I heard sirens in the distance, nearing with each passing second. I glanced at his face, still calm as ever, but he was the only one that appeared calm. Emmet ran into the room, Jasper close on his tail. I heard Esme begging to know what was going on in the other room, her voice panicked. "What happened?" Alice didn't bother to answer, she just turned to them quickly, "Go get the paramedics, hurry." They didn't ask any more questions before they turned and ran down the hall.

I gulped, standing back as the paramedics brought him out on a stretcher. He was hurt, and it was my fault. I was waiting for him to sit up suddenly, smiling his brilliant dazzling smile at me. I pulled on a pair of sweats and followed behind them, numb as could be. I watched as he was loaded into the ambulance quickly and taken away. Alice was starting her car and I got in, not looking up at her.

"He could have been like that the whole night, and we had no idea?" Her voice was full of every emotion at once, her voice choked slightly. I glanced at the clock, checking my facts before speaking, 3am. "We took the pills about 6 hours ago, we fell asleep about 5 hours ago...So it wasn't that long." Tears were falling from both of our eyes as we arrived at the hospital, Emmet's jeep pulling in right behind us and taking the parking spot right next to us.

We sat in the emergency room for what seemed like days, but was really only a few hours. Emmet and Jasper held Esme as she sobbed, both of them looking worried themselves. Alice and I went through a full box of tissues. Even Rosalie seemed upset, tears in her own eyes. "I can't believe this could happen to him. My good for nothing husband is to busy with every other girl in town to help his family when they need him," She got out between sobs. I didn't listen to her, to worried about Edward.

Hours rolled by and slowly, the night turned to another day. Emmet and Jasper fetched coffee for us, but almost no one spoke. The tension in the room was suffocating beyond belief. Even Emmet's normally cheery mood couldn't help the silence we had fallen into, even if he was in that kind of mood, which was impossible. I never felt so worried and so guilty in all my life, I should have never agreed to this, what was I thinking? I knew how dangerous it was, and still I let him do it, how stupid of me. Finally, when I thought I couldn't take it any longer, a doctor walked through the double doors, saving me from my guilt filled thoughts.

"Edward's fine, he had an allergic reaction, he's awake now. However, there is something else I would like to discuss with you in private." He looked towards Esme, his expression very serious. I knew what it was about, and my heart dropped. "Can we see him?" Alice asked hopefully. "Yes, he's very weak though, try not to excite him to much." Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie, and I headed down the hall towards Edward's room. What would the doctor do with Edward when he found the bruises and cuts? Alice seemed just as worried as I did, but when I saw Edward's face, my worries seemed to dull.

He was laying on the hospital bed, a paper gown covering him with a small tube running out the back of his hand. His expression was unreadable, holding so many emotions. His eyes locked with mine, a small smile on his lips. I captured his hand in mine, holding it tightly, never wanting to let go. "Edward, you scared us all so much, you have no idea." Alice huffed slightly, clearing away a few tears from her cheek with the back of her hand, "If you ever pull another stunt like this, I will kill you myself."

Edward grinned weakly, "I don't plan on it, who knew I was allergic to something in Ecstasy?" I patted his hand, taking a seat next to his bed. "Guys, may I speak with Bella alone for a moment?" His eyes were searching mine, a small smile on his lips. The rest of his family shuffled out of the room silently, and Alice shut the door behind them, asking no questions.

"I'm so sorry about this Bella." I couldn't help but smile, as long as he was okay, that was all that mattered, "It's alright Edward, but never do that again." His eyes scanned the room over my shoulder, as if searching for the right words, "The doctor saw Bella. He saw the cuts and the bruises. He asked me about them; but I told him I didn't want to speak with him about it. He said he could get me a professional to talk to, and I told him yes." He smiled at me and I grinned back, "Please say you will stay with me? He said you can be in the room, please say you will?" He looked at me longingly, and I nodded, as if I would ever say no.

Just than; his mother's head popped in the door, "May I come in?" Edward motioned for her to take a seat on the other side of the bed, and she did. "How are you feeling?" The concern and worry in her voice was obvious, just like any mother would be. "Weak and a little tired, but much better." He reached for her hand with his free one, smiling reassuringly. He winced when his IV was pulled slightly, but went right back to smiling. His bravery humbled me, I never met such a strong individual, it was a bit over whelming, I had to admit.

"The doctor told me you wanted to speak to a psychologist?" Edward's eyes fell from hers, looking at the floor. "Yes, I need help mom, face the facts." She sighed, but it wasn't a disappointed sigh. "If you say you need help Edward, than I believe you. Just know I will always be there for you. I know that your step father doesn't treat you right, he doesn't treat any of us right. But no more Edward, never again will he ever hurt you, I won't allow it. I came close to losing you today, and I will never let it happen again."

The confidence in her words was astonishing, and it was one of the last things I expected to hear her say. Edward looked up into her eyes slowly, unsure of what to say. "Thank you, mom, for everything." She gave him a brave smile, and got up, kissing him quickly. "I will leave you two alone than. The doctor said that the psychologist would be in soon, he is just tending to another patient, but you are a first priority case."

Than we were along, again. "I'm nervous Bella, is it to late to back out?" His troubled eyes met mine, and I shook my head. "I'm not going to lie to you and say that it's to late, because it's not. You can still get out of this, but if you are asking me what I think, than I think you shouldn't." It was up to him if he wanted to talk or not, but I wouldn't let him change his mind without trying to change it back again.

"You want me to do this?" I brushed my fingers over his cheek slightly, "It doesn't matter what I want, it's what you want, but yes, I want you too." He closed his eyes, sighing bravely, "Than I will do it, for me, and for you." I smiled again, trying to keep the mood light. We chatted a few minutes, trying to keep his mind off everything. I talked to him about everything that had nothing to do with what was currently going on, resorting to the weather when I ran out of things to say. He seemed to appreciate my effort to keep him calm, so I worked even harder.

Everything was so okay right now, when in reality, it really was everything but okay. It was so easy to just forget the whole world when it was just Edward and I alone. I was doing such a good job of distracting him, that I was to preoccupied my the task at hand, and I almost forgot what was really going on. Of course, relief couldn't stay for very long, and someone knocked on the door gently.

Edward tensed, his hand squeezing mine tightly. "Sh, deep breaths, everything is going to be okay, are you ready?" I met his worried gaze, but behind his fear, I saw hope, and it was much more powerful than his fear. "Not at all, but let's get this over with." With that I rose slowly to let in whoever was at the door. I wasn't sure if I could handle this, but I knew together, Edward and I could handle anything.

--

a/n: Woop, another. Told you the drugs were actually setting up a whole new story line! I think of some pretty odd ways to get things started, I hope it didn't offend, bother, scare, or worry any of you to much, but I needed it to set up a nice trip to the doctors. Things are going to get big from here, if you think things were full of twists before, wait until you see what I have planned for much later in the story, I'm so excited! Review if you want another chapter! Sorry this one was a little on the short side.


	24. Long Lived Lies

a/n: So sorry I didn't get the chance to update yesterday or earlier today. Yesterday night I was at a concert until 11pm. It was fantastic! You guys should go listen to the bands Ionia, AirDate, and Stand Still, they are absolutely amazing. Than today I was in marching band for homecoming. I'm a drummer in the school's band, so I had to go to a parade this morning at 10am until 1:30pm, than we all went back to the school for the homecoming football game and played the national anthem and the half time show. Try carrying a 35 pound marching bass drum on your shoulder for 4 hours, it is one of the most painful exeriences of your life. I'm president of my class, so I also had to do the homecoming skits, the floats, and make a speech. Any idea how tired I am? Homecoming week has been crazy, but it's finally over!! Any of you who have gone through high school and were involved with all this, know exactly what I am talking about, but I wouldn't change it for the world.

Okay, now for my favorite time, review response!

Dedication- **Olympic1340: **Once again, you have out done yourself with the quality of your reveiw. Yes, I didn't want to throw to much at you guys at once, so I only made it a little sad, plus I wanted to make it more supenseful. I hope I captured the right element when he was waiting for the psychologist to come; my imagination told me that it would be a very nerve racking experience, I hope I got that across successfully.

**lakepup:** It's nice to hear that your friend is getting help; that is always a good thing. I am glad that you are liking this story; I am having an amazing time writing it!

**Unseen Wonder:** Well...with a review like that I have nothing much to say except...wow...You are a very interesting person from what I can tell, the kind of person I would enjoy being in company with, to bad my residence is on the East Coast, but I do take trips to the West Coast 4 times a year;)

**silver sniper of night: **You're correct, E is a very strong drug for someone to try the first time they take drugs, but it was Edward's idea, remember. I guess for all of you to understand what he's thinking when he does things like this, you will have to hear the story re-told in his point of view, which will come after I finish it in Bella's point of view, I promise. I am a little nervous though, he is such a troubled character with a dark mind. It's going to be hard to write such a depressed, dark character, but I think I can pull it off.

**bent05:** Thanks for your review. That sounds like a wonderful idea, I was planning on something similar, but I have a twist I am going with, since I am sure that no one will be expecting it.

**Nevaeh09**, **Bella595**, **Bethany Knight**, **icefang7**, **katykat18**, **anothertwilither**, and **World Of Peace:**Thanks for your reviews guys! You have no idea how much your constant support for my story keeps me writing more, thanks again!

Big twist guys, hope you like it! Chapter 24!

--

I glanced once more over my shoulder at Edward. His face was tense with worry and uncertainty; I was just as nervous. What if this didn't go well? I didn't want Edward to feel like talking to people was a bad thing; he should know that it's healthy. I took a deep shaky breath, and opened the door slowly. A man stood on the other side that I was sure I had seen before, I just couldn't place the face.

He smiled warmly, his handsome face glowing slightly. I smiled back, than like a lighting bolt, I recognized him, and instantly, my smile faded. "You must be Bella, I heard so much about you." The tall man extend his hand to me, and I stared at it wide eyed. This wasn't good, I knew that. The man stood patiently with his hand out, and I took it slowly, only shaking it for a second before letting it go.

He looked past me, at Edward. "Edward, thank the lord you're okay, I was so worried." He pushed past me and into the room, going to Edward's side. Spinning on my heals quickly, I was at Edward's side in a second, taking both his hands in mine. Edward's eyes were wide with fear and surprise, his whole hand was throbbing with the intensity that his heart was beating. "Dad, what are you doing here?" Edward's voice shook and cracked, and I squeezed his hands in mine.

"Your mother called and told me you were in the hospital, exactly how many aspirins did you take?" Aspirins? Esme lied to her husband? I was shocked, but Edward didn't seem surprised, and he kept his cool. "Only 4, I guess I over did it a little." Edward's voice seemed a little more calm now, and I wondered why.

"Why would you try to kill yourself again Edward. We went through this already, why would you put the family through it again?" His voice was accusing and Edward's eyes were regretful. "I don't know." It was a simple answer, and understandable one in this case. "You think I am so stupid that I don't know what is going on here, don't you?" His voice that was calm and concerned only moments ago was now harsh. Edward flinched even further back, nearly off the bed and in my lap now.

"I don't know what you're talking about." The machine monitoring Edward's climbing heart rate beeped faster, signaling his growing distress. "If you know what's good for you, you will lie." My eyes flashed to the red emergency button on the wall a few feet away, I would use it if I had to. Luckily, I didn't. A soft knock on the door than the quiet creek of the hinges eased the tension in the room. "I hope I'm not interrupting something, I'm Dr. Green."

She was a small, delegate looking lady with long black hair. Edward's breath caught in his throat, his hands shaking slightly. His father's hand was suddenly on his face, gently smoothing the hair from his face. I never saw someone get so scared in my life. Fear flashed across Edward's face like he was electrocuted at the touch. He gasped slightly, his whole body jerking before he became totally still. "Edward, are you alright?" Green asked suspiciously, her eyes on Edward's step father. Edward only managed a weak nod, his eyes closed.

The urge to kill the man who made him like this grew stronger. Here, on the bed, Edward looked so vonerable and weak, but in reality, he was one of the strongest people I have ever met. "Do you think I could speak with Edward alone for a little while?" Her question sounded as if it was directed at both of us, but she was looking at his step father. "Actually, my son is a minor, and I don't want you speaking with him unless I'm here." Green frowned, steping closer to the bed, "No, actually, by law, I am aloud to speak with your son with who ever he wants in the room, and he doesn't appear to want you in here, there for I am going to have to ask you to leave."

Her tone was finalized and full of authority. His father reluctantly stood to leave, glancing over his shoulder once more to give Edward a menacing look before he walked out the door, closing it behind him. "So Edward, I heard you wanted to speak with me?" Her voice was calm and friendly, but it didn't calm Edward's labored breathing. She didn't seem surprised by his fear; she must get a lot of boys like Edward. "I don't know where to start..." His voice was quiet, guarded. "Well why don't you start by telling me what you like and don't like to do?" Edward seemed a little shocked by her question, but he answered anyway. "I like to draw, I do it all the time."

She asked more questions about his likes and dislikes, and slowly Edward seemed to become more comfortable. She took notes on a clip board, but Edward didn't seem to notice; or he just didn't care. He seemed relieved to have someone care enough about him to listen; he was eager, I could tell. He spoke his sentences in one big gust, trying to fit in everything he wanted to say; like he feared she would make him stop. Anyone who over heard the conversation would have thought it to be just a conversation between two friends, not a psychological evaluation. Though I did notice that we every new like or dislike he told her about; she asked a question like 'Why do you do that?' or 'What do you feel when you are doing that?'

He answered them too, not seeming to give them a second thought. His answers were mainly the same, 'I do it when I'm frustrated' or 'I do it when I'm sad.' Not one answer he gave her seemed to surprise her, not that I expected it to. Her questions were easy to answer, but slowly took a turn, until she got him to talk about him cutting himself. He blurted out that he liked to do that before he could stop himself. His eyes widened in shock as he realized what he said, but it was to late to take it back.

"Why do you do that?" Edward said nothing at first, but eventually, he answered. "I do it when I think to much. When I think, I remember, when I remember, I feel sad, when I feel sad, I cry, but I hate crying, so I cut myself instead." His answer didn't seem to make sense; but in his mind I could tell it made all the sense in the world. "What do you think about?" He slipped deep into thought for a second. "When I was happy, when everything seemed right," He said slowly. Another answer that only made sense in his mind. I didn't care if I understood what he meant; as long as he was talking about it, it was a step in the right direction.

"You have bruises all over you Edward, can you tell me what they are from?" His body tensed slightly, his hand clinging to mine tighter. This was it, the moment that could change everything. I wondered what it would be like; would he be taken away? Would our relationship be ruined? I shook the thought, that was irrelevant right now, all that mattered was that he got help. "Kids at school." I held in my gasp, biting my tongue roughly to keep from blurting out the truth that Edward couldn't bring himself to say. Edward looked up confidently at Green who scribbled some notes on her paper.

"Have you talked to the people at school about this? You do understand that the school can prevent this, right?" Edward shrugged. He seemed so sure of himself, if I didn't know better, I would have believed him myself. "I'm afraid, if I tell someone, they might hurt me more." I knew what he was really saying. He was afraid, but not of kids, of his father. He was afraid that if he told someone about how his father that things would just get worse for him. His fear was understandable and reasonable, but it wasn't true. If he told someone, his father would be put in jail before he had a chance to hurt him again, didn't he understand that?

Green and Edward kept talking, Edward seeming reluctant to answer just about every question, but still he answered. It went on for about another 20 minutes, but I stopped listening. All I could do was think about Edward. If I was in his place, I would be petrified to even wake up in the morning, yet here he was, lying to protect the man who beat him into depression and constant fear. I swallowed my anger, this just wasn't right. This sort of thing wasn't supposed to happen to boys like Edward, he didn't deserve it.

What goes through someone's mind when they are laying on the floor, curled into a little ball, while the man you called dad stood over you, beating you into oblivion? I shuddered slightly, locking my other hand around Edward's so both of my were holding his one. Just when Edward looked like he couldn't take any more questions, Green stopped asking. "Well Edward, I was thinking, maybe we could speak again soon?" I knew what that meant, it meant that she thought he needed more help than he had gotten so far, and I was grateful that she was able to catch onto that.

"That sounds fine." His voice was much more calm now, but not completely at ease, no, he would never be completely at ease. "I was also thinking. Edward, it seems like you are very depressed and have a hard time with your emotions and moods, would you like me to give you some medication to help control that?" She sounded like she was really giving him the option, but something told me that even if he said no, she would do it anyway.

"That would be great." His short answers helped hide his emotions, making sure his voice didn't give him away. She smiled warmly, "I will go give in the prescription, than the nurse's will give you them to take. They are pills for Bi-Polar Disorder and Depression, they should help you relax more." Edward flinched slightly at the use of the words. I had been suspicions of that this whole time and it was nice to know I could tell.

She left soon after, leaving Edward and I alone, finally. Just as the door closed fully, his lips were on mine. He ignored the pulling of the IV in the back of his bruised hand and pulled my face to kiss. He kissed me roughly, he was relieved that it was over. Our tongues danced slightly, his taking charge over mine before he broke the kiss for air. "Bella, you have no idea how hard that was." I smiled reassuringly, "You did great, I'm so proud of you." I stroked his face lovingly, running my fingers through his soft hair gently.

"Why did you lie?" My question didn't surprise him; he knew it was coming sooner or later, I could tell. "I know that if I tell someone, he will just hurt me more." Just as I thought, I really should get a job in psychology, I was pretty good at this. "Edward, that's not how it is going to happen. As soon as you tell someone, they take you away from him and put him in jail. He won't even have the chance to be near you let alone hurt you again."

"What about when he gets out? The system is unfair, he won't get life in jail; it doesn't work that way. When he gets out he will just find me again." As crazy as that sounded, I knew in my heart it was a possibility, and once again I understood his fear. "By than Edward, you will be moved past this, and he won't be able to find you, and he won't hurt you." I wasn't positive of this, but getting rid of him now was a start and an action that needed to be taken before Edward was hurt permanently, or worse. I couldn't even bring myself to think of that. Life without him wasn't a life at all.

"You don't know that. Look, lets just stop talking about this for now. Bella, I'm so tired." He looked tired, no, he looked exhausted. He had dark rings under his eyes and his eyes themselves were drooping slightly. I planted a loving kiss on his forehead and slowly slipped into bed next to him. "Mind if I lay with you?" He yawned, wrapping his arm around me, "Never." We snuggled close together, taking in each others warmth. It wasn't long before he fell asleep.

I was comfortable in his arms, but I couldn't take my mind off the fact that he was scared. His fear scared me, I didn't want him to be afraid. No one should ever be afraid to live, especially Edward. I held him a little tighter and no one could have gotten me to leave his side for anything. I wanted to lay here forever and never move. If I could do that, I would truly be happy for the rest of my life.

I thought about my past time with Edward. This had been the best week of my life, and it changed everything. Who knew that when I agreed to move to Forks, it was actually for a reason? I believed very strongly that everything happened for a reason, and I knew now that I moved to Forks for Edward. I moved here to not only find true love in him, but to also help him win the constant battle that he was faced with daily. Slowly I drifted off to sleep, my mind full of Edward. As it would be until the day I died, and even after that as well.

--

a/n: Another one down. I hope this turned out the way I thought it should. Let me know what you think. Sorry I didn't update sooner, I was really busy. I made this one a little extra longer to make up for it, sorry again. You know how it is sometimes, life just gets in the way! I will try to have more up tomorrow, but if not definitely on Monday. Remember, the more reviews I get, the longer the next chapter is and the sooner I get it up for your reading pleasure!


	25. There's A Drug That Cures It All

a/n: Quick question; are you guys sick of this story yet? Be honest! Sorry my updates have been coming sort of slow over the past few days. I have been incredibly busy lately, my sincerest apologise for making you guys wait for chapters. No reason to fret though, I don't plan on just disappearing on you guys like some authors do, I will finish this story and re-write it in Edward's point of view, as promised, even if it takes a little time. Thank you all for your constant patience and wonderful reviews.

Dedication-** silver sniper of night: **Your review was amazing and well thought, thank you so much. I'm glad the element of fear I was attempting to portray with the father got through. It's hard to determine what readers will feel and if they will feel the way I want them to, so I'm glad that came across well. It didn't sound like criticism at all, I completely understand what you are saying, and I promise that Bella will...react...I don't really want to give to much away, but eventually you will see what I mean. I'm glad you believe in me and that I have your support for a re-write in Edward's point of view. I really want to give that a try, it sounds like a nice challenge. Thank you very much for your review, it means so much to me.

**Nevaeh09: **I'm sorry to hear about your past experience, I hope all is well now. As for relating to that last chapter; It's very surreal when you can relate to a story. I hope I didn't offend you in anyway, and my sincerest apologises if I did.

**Unseen Wonder:**I know many people that visit a physiologist; and everyone of them say they lie to them all the time. I'm like 'doesn't that sort of defeat the whole purpose of attending the sessions?' and my answer is, 'No way, those people are quacks.' Thanks for the suggests, but I have no idea how to get to my inbox for my PMs or how to send them...sorry...lol.

**Bethany Knight: **Your wish is my command. Of course Edward's step-father will be severely punished for his actions, I promise you that.

**Twilight24Cullen: **Thank you very much, nice to see a new reviewer. I was a little curious though, about your user name. It says Twilight**24**Cullen, and I was curious, does that little 24 between Twilight and Cullen have anything to do with the show 24, or just a random number. You have to understand, as much as I love Twilight, my true love is 24. Kiefer Sutherland is my all time hero and that show is so addicting. You have no idea just how in love with him I am. Excuse my mini-rant, don't get me started on 24. I was just simply curious if you watch the show lol. Now I want to know, does anyone else watch 24 or like Kiefer Sutherland?

**lakepup: **Yes I have been incredibly busy, but I love writing this story, so it's a good way to pass whatever free time I have. Most of my work is over now, Freshman came in second, (behind the seniors of course, this things rigged lmao) which never happened in our school yet, so all my hard work paid off! Yes, if you were uncertain of my age, you now know I am a freshman in high school, surprise? Every story I have written so far, when the reviewers find out I am only a freshman, they are shocked. Writing as I do, I guess they expect me to be older for some reason lol. It's honestly not that hard, I write everything, and leave the smuttish style writing to my partner in crime, Jimmy, that's his specialty lol. Sadly, I speak how I write, and everyone finds it humorous that I speak proper and everyone goes around correcting my sophisticated words and editing them into much smaller words, but enough on my age and speech preferences lol.Those are very good questions, but also questions that will be answered by a conversation between Bella and Edward not to long from now, promise. Bella reacts eventually, it might not be how we expect her to, but she does react, you'll see. Thanks so much for your review, it means a lot.

**piratehannelore: **Unique is what I aim for, so I'm very glad you think it is. I try to write my stories from a different angle than anything I have ever read. It's more enjoyable to read and write because the idea has never been explored before, so it's all new. It's nice to hear that you think it is amazing, I'm flattered. Very glad that you are enjoying the story as much as I am enjoying writing it! Thanks for your review!

**Olympic1340: **My sincerest apologises for making you cry, but I'm sorry to admit that, that was my goal while writing this lmfao. Oh I most definitely agree with you there, when I'm reading, I'm in the zone, don't try to talk to me. If I don't scream at you to go away, all you get is maybe a slight nod or an 'mhm', but that is incredibly rare. Ah, yes, of course Edward's step-dad would make an entrance at such a time, wouldn't make sense if he didn't! lol. I think even the smallest amount of help is good for Edward here, even if the abuse doesn't stop, at least he will have a little something to numb it. As for the picking up on something, I am very curious to see what you think you caught, you should e-mail it to me or something lmfao, my e-mail and myspace is in my profile. I think it was very logical for Edward to lie about it, it's understandable how afraid he is. I did a little research, (Of course I did, this kind of story couldn't be written unless you are properly educated on such subjects) and I found that children who have suffered from abuse, tend to shy away from even the thought of any kind of pain. I also read that they tend to have a very closed mind, so explaining to them that they won't be hurt if they tell someone basically does nothing. I can't wait to write Edward's side, as I write more to Bella's I get more and more excited! I can't wait! lol. Thanks for your review, they are always a treat.

**icefang7**, **Bella595**, **jacobequalslove**, **katykat18**, **holliewooddream1**, **VampireCat3**, and **World Of Peace: **Thanks very, very much for your reviews guys, they mean a lot.

The long awaited Chapter 25...

--

I was jolted awake by a quiet cry. The clock next to the bed read '11:23pm', had we really been asleep all day? That didn't surprise me; we both had long night. What did surprise me, was Edward. His feet were tangled in the sheets, his gown damp with perspiration. Quiet gasps left his mouth repeatedly while his head turned from left to right; his hands clutching me tightly. "Edward?" I whispered in his ear quietly; brushing my fingers over his face gently. "It's only a dream." I kiss down his jaw to his ear, whispering calming phrases into it. They seemed to work finally and his eyes snapped open, his breathing slightly uneven.

"Are you okay?" I was worried about him; he needed rest. "I'm fine, just a bad dream is all." He smiled slightly, but something told me that everything wasn't as okay as it seemed to be. "We really slept all day?" His eyes were on the digital clock that now read '11:29pm'. "Apparently, but it was well deserved rest; we have both been through a lot." Our eyes met, both of us just gazing into each others eyes.

"I woke up once at around 1pm, a nurse was putting something in my IV line." I slept like a rock; I didn't feel or hear anything that was going on around me. Being with Edward twenty-four seven was a tiring job, but worth it. I knew when I got a little more used to it; I would be just fine. I placed myself back in his arms and he happily complied, pulling me closer to him and snuggling against me. "I love you," his skin ghosted over my skin and I shuddered. "I love you too," no words could describe my feelings for him

"Edward, can I ask you something?" He nodded, kissing my neck gently. "How did your father pass away?" Edward was still for a moment, "A car accident," was all he said, and I didn't push for details. "I never told you how sorry I was for everything," The sympathy in my voice was raw. "I told you love, I don't want your sympathy." His voice was still calm and loving; something told me that the medication they put him on was already working. "I know you don't, but I still feel bad." Edward's head fell to my shoulder and he nuzzled it slightly. "My dad left me alone to deal with everything by myself. I'm not alone anymore though, now I have you." He seemed honestly grateful to have me in his life; it was rewarding to know I was making a difference, even if it was only a slight one.

"He didn't leave you alone on purpose. Besides, things were okay when he was around, right?" I felt his mouth pull up into a smile against my skin. "Oh my dad and I got along perfect, but not everything was okay. I still had problems, but my dad was patient, he really loved me." His voice was playful, but I could still hear the great amount of respect he held for his father; it was humbling. "Why do you bother to treat your step-dad with respect? I mean, you call him 'dad', when he isn't worthy of such a title, why bother?" His warm breath tickled the hair on my neck when he sighed, "It just makes everything easier. He told my mom that he wanted me to call him that, and to make things easy for her, I just did. It's no use trying to control the uncontrollable."

I sighed; both out of frustration and sadness. He shouldn't be forced to do anything he didn't want to do. Obviously, Edward was still suffering greatly from the loss of his father. Did it ever occur to anyone that some of his problems were caused by the fact that he was forced to except a new man into his life before he was ready? I pushed myself tighter against his chest; the beating of his heart vibrating his chest against my back. "Are you still tired?" "No, not at all, I am just thinking." He planted a gentle kiss on my neck, "Thinking about what?" I rolled in his arms; turning my body to face him. "I was thinking about how much I love you."...

...Edward's family returned the next morning. Edward and I spent the rest of the night talking and taking little naps on and off, only stopping so I could fetch us some food. Esme was the first one through the door in the morning. "They are ready to release you; they gave me the medication they want you to take, but you are aloud to leave." She sounded just as relieved as I felt. We signed papers and took care of some business before we headed out to Esme's car. I noticed someone was missing suddenly, "Where's Alice?" She was the first one I expected to see here, and she wasn't here at all.

"She stayed back at the house; she's been tired." I could hear the smile in Esme's voice, and I started to catch on, so I kept my mouth shut. The drive back to the Cullen's was a happy one. "I think I need to call Charlie." I suddenly remembered I had my own home and that today was a school day; which had already started. "I actually took care of that for you. I spoke with your father and he called the school; you're all set to stay."

I smiled gratefully, that was one less thing I had to worry and stress about. Edward seemed quiet suddenly, like he was thinking. "Mom, where's dad?" The car fell silent when Edward spoke. He had a right to know where his step-father was at all times. "He told me he was leaving for awhile. He only left a note that I found when I got back." Edward's brows pulled together in confusion and excitement. "He went away? Do you know where?" His voice was anxious, I could understand why. "Yes, he went away. No, I'm not sure where. All it said was, 'I'm leaving town for now, I don't know where I am going or how long I will be gone. It's not a good idea for me to stay right now, take care.'

The bastard knew Edward was going to be speaking to people now, and he was afraid. Good, he should be. Even though Edward lied, that monster of a man deserved to fear that any moment, cop cruisers were going to pull up to where ever he was staying and arrest him. I smiled at the win and Edward grinned at me, winking.

The mood in the car boosted even more. Emmet's booming laughter shook the whole vehicle while Jasper and him laughed about songs on the radio. The mood was so contagious that even Rosalie was having a good time. The ride went by way to fast, but I was excited to see Alice. We made our way to the front door which Esme unlocked. Everyone made sure Edward was the last one inside and turned on the lights. Alice decorated the living room; a big welcome home banner hanging across the doorway to the kitchen.

Edward and I both laughed, leave it to Alice to think of something cleaver to do for each and ever occasion. The Cullen house was buzzing with life; happiness seemed to seep in through the cracks in the walls. Edward seemed very calm and relaxed; something I never saw before. He seemed completely at ease for the first time since I had known him, and I wasn't sure if it was the medication he had in him or the fact that he was seeing hope for the first time in years, but I think it was a little of both. Esme, Rosalie, and Alice cooked while I finally got to play Wii with Emmet and Jasper.

Edward and I were forced on a team while Jasper and Emmet had fun kicking our asses at every game. It was much harder than it looked, hitting the tennis ball back and forth. Edward was a pro at it; he had no problem making up for my lack of skills, but Jasper and Emmet were simply gods at the game, and we were no match. After many unfair rounds of play and rounds of childish name calling by Emmet and Jasper, Esme finally called us up for food.

As we ate, I watched Edward closely, adding little to the conversation. He seemed like a completely different boy; in such a short period of time, I didn't think such a change was possible. He seemed to have lost all of his shyness and uncertainty, even his skin seemed much more tan. His eyes danced and sparkled with happiness, even the bruises on his face were fading. The constant fear that lingered over him and brought him down was finally lifted for now, and he could try living again.

By the time we all finished eating; it was nearing 2pm. Charlie usually stopped in for lunch around 2:30pm, and it had been awhile since I had been home. "Edward, would you mind taking a ride over to my house with me? I haven't seen my dad in awhile and he is not the best cook and he should be stopping in for lunch soon." He got my shoes for me, "Sure, one thing though; I drive." I had never seen him so free; it was like someone unlocked him from the jail cell that was his body.

He drove fast; as usual. The radio turned up so high that I could feel the bass vibrating in my chest; it was a nice feeling. For once, he played music that I knew, and we both sang along to each song. Our hands were intertwined together, resting on the center consul. They fit together like a puzzle piece, we were meant to be. Sure enough, Charlie's cruiser was parked in the driveway.

We both went to the front door, a bounce in our steps. I let go of his hand before I opened the door and went inside. "Hey dad!" I hugged him tightly, I missed him. "Hey Bells. Edward, I'm glad to see you're well." Charlie smiled at Edward, patting him on the back. Edward grinned back, his eyes flickering back to my hand. I could tell he wanted to hold it, I knew he did, but now wasn't the time to break the news to Charlie. We had been through enough stress for one week, that could wait a little longer.

I made Charlie some spaghetti while Edward and him chatted about some sports game. I could tell Edward didn't really know what he was talking about; but he didn't seem to mind playing along. I saved Edward from the conversation by handing Charlie a nice warm plate; that always shut him up. "Edward, it's a beautiful day, would you car to head out into the back yard?" "Do you have any paper?" I got him my art sketch book and a pencil. I never really used the sketch book; I was bad at art, so only the first 2 pages were used.

We sat outside in 2 lawn chairs facing the woods on the far side of the lawn. Edward drew the scenery while I read a book. It was peaceful, the 2 of us together on such a beautiful day. We stayed outside for hours; I didn't even notice Charlie had left because I was so relaxed. I swear I was in my own little world, my own little heaven. Of course, anywhere Edward was, was my own little heaven.

The sun was starting to set before I closed my book and looked over at him, a small smile on my face. "You almost filled my whole book." He nodded, but didn't look up. He wet his lips in concentration and continued to shade in the beautiful drawing of the woods. "You have a beautiful yard, perfect for drawing." I reached for the book and he added a few last minute touches to the page before he handed me the book.

He had close to 15 different pictures. Many of them were of the woods, each shaded differently as the sun changed position in the sky. A few others were of the small garden that Charlie planted next to the house years ago, but they were all amazing. "Edward, you are so talented." He smiled slightly, "They are for you, hang them up in your room so that every time you look at them, you will think of me."

I looked over to him, leaning to kiss his lips gently. "I am always thinking of you, I don't need any reminders, but I will hang them up." He smiled his beautiful smile that was just as amazing as the pictures he drew. His whole face seemed to glow with happiness, a happiness that he hadn't experienced in forever. It made me just as happy to know that I was part of the reason he felt such happiness and that I got to experience this with him. Here, with him, was truly my happy place.

--

a/n: Little hint; there was some foreshadowing in there somewhere, but I am giving no hints, so think hard. If you think you found it, tell me in your review, I want to know if anyone finds it. It's actually very hard to spot, but if you do find it, it's going to play a huge roll later on in the story, it's going to change everything! Tell me what you think it is; I'm not going to say if you are right or wrong until I get to the chapter where 'it' happens, but I still want to know. Sorry this took so long, I made it a little longer to try to make up for it. I love you all!


	26. Troubled Times

a/n: Whoa high demands for this story! I don't even know what to say anymore, I'm so shocked and impressed by the success of this story so far, you all have no idea.

dedication- **silver sniper of night: **You are totally getting the most important aspect of the story; the fast changes. I'm attempting to a real live problem that is not nearly addressed enough. So many teens and children suffer from abuse, self harm, bi-polar disorder, and depression, but many of the cases go unknown. Many of the times, it leads to suicide and that's completely unnecessary; if they were treated sooner, they would still be alive. For example, Edward's case went unknown for so long and he suffered, now he is permanently hurt from it. I put that line in there for exactly that reason, you got the double meaning Edward was using. Bella has taken on a lot so fast, you will see what happens. Thanks for your review.

**Unseen Wonder: **Would you think any less of me if I told you that even after you gave me directions, I still haven't the faintest notion on how to go about the whole PM business? I run my own forum; PMing on there is much easier, on here I can't even find the inbox! I'm not saying if it has something to do with Alice or not, you are just going to have to wait and find out! I did have a nice weekend; it was cold and I was a busy bee, but I loved it! How was your weekend? Of course, I love you too!

**lakepup: **How old is your Aunt Lori? If she is much older than I, that's not a good thing, that just means that my friends are correct and I'm 'old' lol. Are my words that uncommon? Honestly, for a freshman honers student, is my choice of words/wording that unacceptable? People make a fairly large deal out of how I speak, and I don't even notice I am doing it until they bring it to my attention. Apparently, I speak as I write, so if I speak that bad, you must all pick on my writing behind my back lol. I would never ignore your questions! As a reader of fan fictions myself, it's the most flustering thing when an author chooses to ignore your questions; it actually makes me want to stop reading there work!

**Olympic1340: **I'm glad you are happy he is out of the picture for now, I wanted to give the whole Cullen family a break. Little do you all know, once again, that little detail that some of you may have written off as none important, is setting up something much bigger, mwahaha! It is very sad that they are like that. In my writing, I use real life stories or first hand encounters to put together a much larger image or over view of a situation. So yes, just about scenario used in my writing, has happened to me, one of my friends, someone I knew, or a story I once heard. I just write it all together to make sense, and make it a story. Good guess on the foreshadowing, but still I am not giving anything away just yet, wait and see!

**icefang7: **Good guesses, but still not saying anything lol. I am going to write a Charlie in there more; but that wasn't the foreshadowing. As for Esme meeting Carlisle, you might want to go re-read a few chapters, I believe you missed something. Carlisle was Edward's biological fire who died in an 'acident' years ago. Than Esme got remarried to the monster that is Edward's step-father, Jason. So Esme and Carlisle already met; he passed away.

**xoLovelyEyesox: **Well let me tell you, that would have been my first guess as well! You have been the closest so far! Totally kidding, you are about as far from the truth; but that's okay, I had to re-read your review at least 3 times because when I finished all I could think was, what the hell just happened? Interesting thought proses you got going on there, may I recommend a psychologist, like the one Edward sees? lol

**Bethany Knight**, **holliewooddream1**,and **piratehannelore: **All very good guesses, and they are possibilities, but I am not giving anything away, as I said. Sorry if my little foreshadowing hint is driving you all crazy, but it's worth the wait! As for what chapter I will be writing it in; I'm not sure yet, but not to far from now, I don't think, lol. I will put it in the authors note before the chapter when the foreshadowing is going to play a role.

**Nevaeh09**, **World Of Peace**, **katykat18**, **VampireCat3**, **MelissaTheTwilightFan**, and **obsessedtwilightfan09:** Thanks for your reviews guys, they mean so much. Sorry if the hint on the foreshadowing left you all stumped and anxious, but you will see soon enough.

Chapter 26! This is a VERY important chapter, so pay close attention!

--

We spent some time in my room together; hanging up his magnificent sketches all around my room. My walls were bare, I was never one for posters. Now they were covered with small works of art created by my own personal Picasso. Edward's eyes scanned each drawing, analyzing each line. Sometimes, when we were together and he was deep in thought, I wondered what was going through his mind; I often wondered that.

I wanted to know what he was thinking when his eye brows pulled together and when his lips twitched into a small smile; I always wanted to know what he was thinking. His mind seemed so complex, difficult, and most likely dark. Was he one of the people who sat there and thought about there own death or another way to inflict pain upon themselves? I sure hopped not, he shouldn't be entertaining such thoughts; he was going to be happy from now on.

We laid on my bed, his head on the pillows and mine on his chest. "Edward, can we please talk more about your father?" I wanted to know the truth, and I wanted to know it now. I wanted to know just what he was hiding from me, I wanted to know the secret to Edward. "I don't want to talk about it right now. I don't want to talk about it ever."

"Edward, it's just you and I here, no one else can hear whatever you say." He didn't sound like he planned on telling me; but he hesitated and I waited. "I told you already, he died in a car accident." I didn't believe it any more than when he said it the first time; it still sounded like a lie. "The truth, it's okay to talk about." He sounded as if he was going to argue, but abruptly stopped, sighing slightly. "Fine, he committed suicide when he found out that my mother was cheating on him with my step-father." Stunned, I said nothing. What was a logical response to something that horrible? I'm sorry just didn't sound like it was going to cut it this time, so I stuck with silence.

"See? I knew I shouldn't have said anything; it is just going to make everything awkward." I rushed to reassure him that that was not that case, "No, no, not at all. I just didn't think that was what you were going to say, I wasn't ready for something like that." I gave him my honest answer, not wanting him to get the wrong idea about my response, or lack off. We were silent for a few more minutes, both of us deep in thought. For once though, I didn't try figuring out what Edward was thinking about, I was more interested in the news I just found out.

I knew there was more to this story, I could see the pieces in the puzzle still missing. Now the image was starting to fall into place. "There's more, isn't there?" He nodded slightly, "Yes, there is more." I waited for him to continue, not rushing him into this. I mentally prepared myself for whatever he was going to say, and I was pretty sure I could handle whatever it was. "My step-father didn't know my mother was married and had children. After my father committed suicide, they married and he found out the whole story. My mother was heart broken about my father; she felt it was all her fault and she married my step-father so she would have someone to help her through it; or at least she says that is why she married him. He didn't though, he was still upset that she didn't tell him she was already married with a family. He started hitting her when she didn't get over my father; I think he was jealous that she still loved him. After a few months, I couldn't stand to see him hurt her anymore, so I threatened to tell someone at school."

His voice was no more than a whisper. I didn't interrupt him, I was to shocked to even think straight. So the mystery was finally being solved, everything made so much more sense now. "It didn't scare him though and he didn't stop. One night, he..." He stopped suddenly, holding me a little tighter. "It's okay, go on," I encouraged quietly. "He tried to rape me, but my mother stopped him and he took it out on her. Emmet and I attacked him, but he got the better of us. Emmet learned his lesson and never stepped in the way again, but I wouldn't let it keep going on. So he started hitting me on a daily bases, but it didn't matter as long as he treated my mother a little better."

I turned in his arms, holding him with all my strength. His story was one that shouldn't be real; it was to heart breaking. Nothing like this should ever happen to anyone, especially Edward. He was to innocent and good to deserve such treatment, what could he have done to deserve even one cross word said to him? "After a few months of him hitting me, I started cutting. The first time I did it, I was scared out of my mind. I didn't know how bad it was going to hurt, but I used a steak knife from the kitchen when no one else was home and made a small cut on my wrist. I was surprised when it didn't hurt, but it felt amazing. It was the most powerful experience in the world, I can't explain it."

The way he spoke of it, I could tell he was addicted to cutting from the first time he tried it; also that it was not his fault at all. I could completely understand his reasoning, it was a way for him to release his frustration and to gain back some control of his life, since he had none. "I started collecting knives and every night after my father would hit me, I would go into my room, lock the door, blast music, and drag a blade across my arm, than cry myself to sleep after I was done. I got so addicted that even when he didn't hit me that day, I still had to do it or I couldn't sleep. I needed my knife more than air, food, or water. Alice tried to take it once, and I had a fit and broke just about everything in the house. After that, no one tried to take them again."

I could definitely understand why he didn't want to share this story; it was one of those things you keep to yourself forever, even if that is not the most healthy thing to do. "Edward, that's terrible. I don't even know what to say." He shrugged, kissing me gently. "You don't have to say anything, you have done enough. Thanks to you I am feeling so much better, you have no idea how great it feels to be happy. When I first started spending time with you, I wasn't sure about how I felt. It was such a strange feeling, being happy, I wasn't used to it. To be completely honest, I didn't like it at first. It got in the way of everything I was used to, I don't like change. I got used to it fast though, now I love it and it's all thanks to you and you alone."

He grinned at me slightly and I blushed. His words meant a lot to me, the fact that I was helping him meant a lot to me. Growing up, I always loved to help everyone I could with anything. I would go out of my way to help everyone with any kind of problem; even if that meant that I would suffer in the long run. Never in my mind did I ever imagine I would ever come across something like this and I felt so accomplished that I was able to handle something this big and help.

"Edward, I love you, a lot, you know that, right?" I felt I didn't tell him that enough, it seemed to obvious to me. My love for him saturated every single word I spoke. My love for him vibrated with every beat of my heart. My every thought was filled with love for him. I never believed in the whole 'love at first sight' or 'soul mate' concepts, but not I was positive that they were both real, because Edward was my soul mate and I knew that the first time I saw him.

For the first time since I had moved to this small town called Forks, I didn't miss home one bit. I was perfectly happy where I was, with my soul mate. I would never want to live anywhere else, I was perfect here. Edward smiled slightly and touched my nose, "What are you smiling about, love?" He asked in a playful tone, rubbing my nose with his gently. "Oh, just thinking about stuff."

"What kind of stuff?" He bit my nose and I giggled slightly, "About how happy I am here with you. Edward, I feel like we really belong together, I feel like I have a purpose now. Back home, I felt so out of place. I didn't feel like my mother understood me at all, and I know for a fact that you do. I told you this before, but, I was more of the parent than my mother was, so I grew up very fast, much like you. You were forced to grow up fast and learn to deal with to much at once, like I was. Edward, you have helped me too."

I smiled at him and he matched my smile. "I'm glad I have helped you as well, that makes me feel a lot more useful. I love you." "I love you more." So everything was finally starting to make sense, now that I knew the truth. Edward's pain was completely understandable, even more so now. If only I could find away to get him to tell this to the professionals, they would know how to help more than I ever would.

If I could convince him to talk to someone about this and tell them the truth instead of making up lies to cover for his monster of a step-father, maybe he would have a chance to recover from all of his suffering and start to move on. I knew that some of the damage done to Edward, most of it, both mentally and physically, was permanent; but with a lot of help I was sure he could improve some and start living a much better and happier life, all he had to do was tell the truth. I had to find away to get it into his head that if he told the truth, his mother, him, and the rest of his family would never be harmed again.

Sometimes I wondered if he didn't really want help, but every time a thought like that crossed my mind, I mentally scolded myself. It was stupid of me to even consider something like that, obviously he wanted help or he wouldn't be talking to me like he was. I was starting to understand that the mind of Edward Cullen, that everyone, including me, thought was so complicated and dark, was really much more simple than it seemed if you shined a bright enough light on it. All I had to do now was convince him to tell the truth. _It's as easy as it sounds Bella,_ I tried to convince myself and boost my confidence, even though I knew it wasn't simple at all.

--

a/n: Another chapter! This one was important! Any questions you may have had regarding the past, were answered in this chapter. I'm sure because this one answered a lot of your questions, that now you have a bunch of new ones for me, so ask away, I love to answer them and leave you guys long notes to read so you feel special when you read it lol. Should have the next one up tomorrow or the next day, be a little patient, I have been so busy lately, as I have said before. I hopped you liked this chapter and that I didn't bore you all to much! Remember, the more reviews I get, the faster I get you the next chapter and the longer it is!


	27. How This World Turns Cold

a/n: Wow guys, I don't even know what to say about all of your reviews. Time for more confusing foreshadowing! hint- I never said that all the foreshadowing had to happen in the chapter, I could throw some in with the response to your reviews.

This chapter is dedicated to 3 different reviewers who always make my day with there outstanding reviews.

**Olympic1340: **Thank you so much for the compliment, I always try to surprise you guys. I'm glad I wrote his first time cutting right. I personally have never tried self mutilation, but I have helped many people who have and I heard it's a very powerful experience. Another very good guess by you, but I'm not saying anything!

**lakepup:**Nice to know I'm not alone on the whole proper speech thing! As for Jason being bi, no he's not. I was hoping it came across in the conversation, but if you missed it; it was more that he was trying to show Edward who was in control. Face Down is a good song for Esme. As for the chapter in Esme's point of view, maybe after I finish the story, you can all vote for a few chapters that you want to see in other peoples points of views, and I will write them. I have not considered writing any other issues with my stories; would you like if I did? I wanted to bring it to the attention of others because it is a serious problem with adolescents through out the country; the issue is not understood by many so I was hoping that a story with facts and a possible scenario could help a little. I'm glad you appreciate my efforts!

and it is also dedicated to **silver sniper of night: **Wow, it's great when the reviews are longer than the actual chapter itself! lol. I'm glad you are enjoying it so much! You couldn't be more correct about the Bella point, she is taking on a lot at once. I think my plans to come are going to shock all of you, big time. I definitely agree that there are not many options on how to react to such news, so I just kept her silent lol. It is an addiction, just like cigarettes are a addiction. So far it has been about 2 days since he has cut; keep in mind he spent most of it in the hospital so he never really got the chance. You are right again, (wow you're good!) you got the double meaning there. It wasn't love at first sight, it was pity at first sight. Like Edward's addicted to cutting; Bella is addicted to helping others; that is not always a good thing. Edward would fall apart without Bella. If he ever doubted her love for him, he would crumble like Rome; he is obviously not stable. He is used to it, if he wasn't, he wouldn't deal with it the way he does. I love your amazing reviews! Please leave more like this one, I really enjoy them!

**tkzslover: **Well I am glad you stopped lurking and decided to review, that means a lot! Thank you for your compliment, that means a lot to me. Thanks for your review, glad you are enjoying the story!

**lillitgirlx2: **Yes, sometimes you just get feelings about something and it's true. I'm glad the Emmet thing took you by surprise, that was my intentions with that. You will see what is going to happen, you will like it!

**Unseen Wonder:** Well I am sorry your week went so horribly, I hope my story made you feel a little better! You should sue them for making that mistake; that shouldn't have happened! Hope you feel better.

**Bethany Knight**, **World Of Peace**, **katykat18**, **VampireCat3**, **Horsekisses**, **icefang7**, **obsessedtwilightfan09**, and **Nevaeh09: **Thanks for your reviews guys, as always, they rock. Of course something is going to happen, but I am pretty sure none of you are going to expect it or be ready for it. I'm not saying when it's going to happen, but I promise big things lmao.

Chapter 27!

--

2 days later, the house was bubbling with excitement. It was Halloween and apparently every ones favorite holiday. Everyone except for Edward and I's, we didn't care for it, but Alice wasn't letting us get out of it. She had me dressed in a small, skanky, sailor suit while Edward was dressed as a vampire. "Alice, don't do anything bad at this party, that goes for the rest of you as well," Esme warned us nervously. I had been staying at the Cullen's for the past few days, only going home to see Charlie every once in a while. It was thanks to Esme, she had talked to Charlie and told him just how much she thought I was helping her family with this hard time, and Charlie asked no more questions.

I was far from happy about being dragged to this stupid party at Mike's, but as long as Edward was there, I was okay. Alice had on a sailor suit, the same as me, that Emmet didn't approve of. He said that he didn't want his sister looking like a cheep hooker, but she chose to ignore him. Rosalie's costume was simple, a cat. She was dressed in all black, with little whiskers on her cheeks and an ear set on her head. Of course, she looked as beautiful as ever. Jasper and Emmet went as characters from a video game; they both looked absolutely ridiculous and none of us passed up the chance to make fun of them.

Edward looked wonderful. Alice made his face even more white, using eye shadow to put dark rings under his eyes. The plastic fangs bothered his gums, but Alice wouldn't let him take them out so he suffered. The cloak he was wearing covered his neck, much like Dracula. He held my hand tightly as Alice drove towards Mike's house. Edward seemed so nervous, than again he always was when it came to social events. He had nothing to worry about, I wasn't going to leave him for the rest of the night.

Newton's house was well decorated; the music could be heard all the way down the road; I wouldn't be surprised if the cops were called before the night was over. We headed up to the front door, not knocking. The house smelled of beer and smoke; they must have disconnected all of the fire detectors in the house. If they didn't, they would have been going off by now. It wasn't long before Mike pulled me in for a hug; it was obvious how drunk he was. "Glad you came, Bells," His words were slurred together and I pulled away from him, returning to Edward's arms were I belonged.

All eyes were on us for a moment as we entered; no one wanted the Cullens around, but we didn't care. We all went our sperate ways than; Edward and I heading for the dance floor. "Edward, I can't dance," I said nervously. I really didn't want to fall flat on my face in front of all these people. "Don't worry, love, I won't let you fall." He was right, he didn't. We danced together, our hips pressed together tightly. He chuckled as we kissed, his fangs getting in the way slightly, so he spit them out onto the floor.

By 1am, Edward got us beers. We drank, even though I didn't think it was the best idea. I didn't notice how much we drank until both him and I were stumbling over our own feet. Edward's lips moved drunkenly against mine, his hands going everywhere at once. His eyes were bloodshot, and I'm sure mine were too. "I need to use the bathroom," Edward slurred in my ear before kissing me quickly and heading down the hall.

I stumbled over to the couch, plopping down while I waited for him to return. 15 minutes passed, than 20, and he was still not back yet. I pushed my way through the crowed of swinging bodies towards the bathroom. When I turned the corner to look down the narrow hallway that lead to the bathroom, my heart stopped. Edward was pushed against the wall, his mouth locked with another man's; quiet moans leaving his mouth involuntarily. The guy was tall and muscular with dark black hair. His body was pushed against Edward's, his hands in Edward's back pockets while Edward's hands squeezed at his ass. Slowly, both there hands snaked up each others back, knotting in each others hair; there hips grinding against each other roughly.

I wished that it was the alcohol talking, making me see things that weren't happening, but I knew it wasn't. Tears ran down my face before I could think about it anymore and I turned to go back down the hall. I stopped when I heard the other man speak. His words weren't slurred at all. "Ever give head before?" It was followed by Edward's gasp as the other man squeezed at his crotch roughly and I spun on my heals to face them, "No." My eyes widened as the man stepped back, not stumbling at all. He didn't even warn Edward before he let go and he fell to the floor; his drunken legs not being able to hold him steady on there own.

I was frozen in place, eyes wide, as the other man unbuckled his pants. His beady black eyes watched as Edward attempted to get up; his hand reaching to hold him down on the floor in front of him. He wasn't drunk, but obviously he was taking advantage of the fact that Edward was. My hurt melted away and quickly turned to anger as he pulled Edward to his knees the rest of the way; yanking on his hair roughly as he tried to pull his head back until his mouth opened. His hand tightened in Edward's hair while his other held his manhood straight, his hips moving forward slowly towards Edward's half open mouth. Edward didn't struggle; he looked like a dear in head lights, and I felt anger bubble in my stomach.

Edward's eyes blood shot eyes were wide open, staring up at the other mans face with uncertainty. Suddenly they flashed to my face as if he just noticed my presence. They were full of lust, but something else too. The lust was over powered by something much stronger; they were filled with fear as well. That was when I lost it, not able to watch another second of something this terrible; I jumped at the other man, pushing him away from Edward, who than tumbled back to the floor when the other man let him go.

He was so weak he didn't even bother trying to get up this time. "What the hell do you think you're-" His sentence was cut short as I slapped him, my hit weak from the alcohol fogging my brain, but hard enough to shut him up for now. I didn't want to hear him talk, I wanted to see him dead for trying to hurt my Edward. I stared down into his surprised face and my imagination went wild, seeing Edward's step-father's head suddenly replace the boys actual face. That just made me more mad. "Never touch my boyfriend again, ever, understand?" I didn't wait for an answer from him as I stumbled to my feet, turning back to Edward slowly so I wouldn't fall.

My voice was much more calm than I expected it to be; my words were still slurred together, but at least I sounded sure of myself. I didn't look back at the man as I heard him get to his feet and dart down the hall and out of sight. I hopped him and I never met again, at least for his sake. Edward's eyes were closed, but my eyes were on his face, unsure of what to do next. I worked on trying to convince myself that I had no reason to be mad at him; I knew he was to drunk to know what he was doing. When he groaned slightly, suddenly trying to get to his feet, my internal battle was replaced with concern and I was at his side in a moment, forgetting my thoughts.

I knelt next to him, taking his arms and helping him up to his feet as he mumbled something about lemon aid. "Hush Edward, I got you now." I looked around the room for the rest of his family. Finally, I spotted Alice on our way out the door and when she saw us, she went to get the rest of the family while I got him into the car. He laid his head on my shoulder when I got in and I played with his hair to sooth him. I wasn't angry at him for this; he didn't know what was going on, but I was worried that he had almost gotten taken advantage of again. If I hadn't went looking for him, he would have made a huge mistake that he would have regretted forever; if he even remembered it tomorrow.

His lips connected with the skin of my neck, licking it gently. His breath reeked of alcohol, just like mine. "I want you Bella," He slurred in my ear quietly while his hand trailed up under my skirt, touching me through my underwear. His alcohol clouded brain didn't seem to help him forget his arousal that was still straining against the front of his pants; I swore it would rip the zipper of his jeans. The image of his hands on that boys ass flooded my mind, spooking me, and I pushed his hand down my leg quickly, resting it back on my knee. He groaned quietly at the rejection, his hand trying to travel up my leg again while his other found it's way up his own leg, touching himself through his pants. I sighed slightly, "Edward, please, just relax, you're drunk Edward, not right now." I took both his hands in mine, bringing him to sit on my lap. His head fell and rested on my shoulder and I wrapped my arms around him, holding him close to me.

Everyone else got into the car; Emmet and Jasper had both been drinking as well, but they were able to move on there own. Alice was the only one who was still completely sober, so she had to drive home. No one said anything about Edward, and I was grateful that I wouldn't have to answer questions about anything; I was sure Edward wouldn't want them finding out about him kissing another man. I stopped thinking about it, it was making me more upset and I just rested my head on Edward's, resting my eyes.

It was nearing 2am by the time we got back to there house; the lights in the house were still on though. Emmet lifted Edward easily into his arms, carrying him to the front door. Esme was waiting for us, her expression filled with worry and anger. "Where were all of you! You had me so worried!" Jasper and Emmet winced as she yelled and Edward reached a lazy hand to cover his ears, groaning slightly as the sound echoed through his head. He was going to regret this tomorrow when he had a pounding head ache.

Alice took control of the situation quickly before it could escolate by leading her mother over to the couch to calm her down. I couldn't blame Esme more being upset and worried, someone should have called her to check in. Rosalie said nothing as she went towards her room and Jasper headed down the stairs to the basment. Emmet brought Edward into his room and laid him on the bed, yawning goodnight on his way out, shutting the door behind him. I stripped Edward from his cloths and tucked him in under the covers before I took off my own cloths.

I settled in next to him, wearing nothing. I pulled him into my arms, savoring the feeling of his skin on mine. My fingers lightly traced the pink scares on his arms, kissing them quickly. I noticed a few newer ones, yet no where near as many as there had been; I guess I should be grateful for that since it was an improvement. Being with Edward so much really taught me to appreciate life; I really understood that not everyone was as fortunate to have a great life. I kissed his cheek as he mumbled something, "I love you Edward." He was to far gone to say it back, but I didn't need to hear it to know he loved me back.

00

I wasn't sure when I fell asleep, but when I opened my eyes, the sun was pouring in through the window, blinding me. Edward was gone from my arms and I heard him vomiting in the bathroom. I squinted as I got up; my head was throbbing, but not to badly. Edward had drank much more than I had last night, so I wasn't surprised that he was already throwing up. I headed into the bathroom and wrapped my arms around his shoulders; kneeling next to him on the bathroom floor as he vomited.

When his heaves stopped for a moment, I got up and filled a Dixie cup with sink water and wet a cloth that was hanging near the sink, using it to clearing some of the sweat off his face as he drank from the Dixie cup I gave him. He only took 3 sips before he let it drop to the floor, ducking his head back into the toilet to vomit some more. I sighed, it was going to be another long, long day, but for Edward, I was pretty sure I could handle it.

--

a/n: Happy almost Halloween everyone! Hope you liked this one! I have come up with a new idea to make sure the chapters are a little longer for you guys. Now, each time I post a chapter, the word count has to be higher than 3,500 before I can post it, that way all the chapters are around the same length and you guys don't get disappointed by a short chapter, what do you think of that idea? Remember, the more reviews I get, the faster you get the next chapter and the longer it is! Let's see if I can get this story to 255 reviews by tomorrow, think you guys can help me get it that high?


	28. Don't Hide The Broken Parts

a/n: This chapter did great!

Dedication- **InLoveWithEdward2: **First off, thanks so much for reviewing. I'm glad you can sort of get where this story is going though I am very sorry for making you sad! Yes, Bella has taken on so much in about two weeks; it's only a matter of time before she breaks down. Sex is a way for them to find peace together; it might not have been a good idea for them to do it, but they did.

I meant for all of you to be shocked; it was pretty unexpected if you ask me. I can't really say if he will remember or not, you will find out, but Edward does need to understand that he is hurting Bella too. Think about it from his point of view; he looks for comfort in who ever he can, but can you blame him? It's not only hard for people who are bi-polar, but it is just as hard for the people that live around them. Being together so much might not be the best thing for both of them, but they find peace, comfort, and hope with each other; it's easy to see why they stay together so much.

I think in order for everyone to understand what exactly is going on thoroughly, we are going to have to hear everything in Edward's point of view. Most of the story is generalized around his painful life, so in order to understand exactly why he does what he does, we are going to have to wait and see exactly what is going through Edward's mine. It's a tough struggle I have set up for these two.

Oh you will see what I have planned for the monster that is his step-father, don't worry, he will get what he deserves. Oh the length of your review is amazing! I loved reading it, it made my day. It definitely makes up for not reviewing earlier, I loved reading it, make all your reviews like that! lol I'm glad you think I am doing such a good job of getting a big problem out there in the open. Sometimes we just need to understand something more before we can have the power to work towards a way to fix it.

-

**NatalieTheSaint: **Oh I hope you finish everything you have to do! I hate when you have something really important to do and you find something that is much, much more exciting to do and you just get side tracked. I love homework, I love school, so that doesn't happen in place of my school work. Though it has happened when my friends are waiting for me or when my dad needs me to do something lol. I hope you got everything done, thanks for your review.

**lillitgirlx2: **I'm sorry I stopped there! If I didn't, you guys would have an over load of information and the tears would flow. It was a little confusing, I admit, but I'm glad you figured it out. Thanks for that little compliment, I try my best to surprise you guys with something that no one could ever expect. You will see what I do with the whole Edward kissing a guy thing, just wait and see!

**Bethany Knight: **That's alright, I'm glad you got the chance to review after all. Have fun with your sister! Glad you enjoyed it.

**silver sniper of night: **Okay, okay, so maybe I exaggerated a tiny bit, but to bad. I did love how long it was though! I don't think Edward means to hurt her, but you are correct; she is keeping everything inside, and we all know that, that is not good. If you couldn't tell, Bella is a very selfless person, especially when it comes to Edward. She doesn't want to hurt him any more than he is already hurting, but while she is trying to do that, she is hurting herself more. He did cheat on her, but it depends on how you look at it. When I write, I try to create a scenario where it depends on your personal opinion as to what everything means. Like in this case, Edward kissed another man while he was drunk and he seemed to enjoy it but on the other hand he seemed scared and his mind isn't stable. So it's your opinion if you consider him a cheater or not. It is one big circle, this story always is!

**Olympic1340: **Don't be depressed, I'm sorry it made you sad. I'm sorry it brought back unwanted memories for you, not my intentions. Sometimes the best stories are the ones that you can personally relate to. I agree with you, some people can spot the weakest link that has suffered the most. For someone like Edward, in that situation he might feel he doesn't have a choice and that he is to afraid to do anything about it. Bella is going to be needing help too soon, this is to much for her to handle all at once.

**lakepup: **It's nice to hear that you look forward to my updates, that's a very good thing to hear! I will make sure I throw in what they went as in this chapter, I sort of forgot to put that in there lmao. I am considering writing him into the story again, you will just have to wait and see. That was nice of you to help your brother, especially when you were so young. I hope you feel better!

**Unseen Wonder: **haha, another entertaining review by you. It put a smile on my face, thanks for that. Glad you are liking the story, love you too.

**Lucigurl**, **Flymon**, **Nevaeh09**, **piratehannelore**, **tkzslover**, **VampireCat3**, **TotalTwilightAddict**, **icefang7**, **katykat18**, **Kinky-Vampire69 aka G.A.D.T...**,and**obsessedtwilightfan09: **Thanks so, so much for all of your reviews. It always makes my day when I come home from school and check to see if I have any new reviews and I find that I have a bunch, it means so much. It makes my day, thanks again.

Well guys, my goal for this next chapter is to get the story up to **275** reviews. When it gets there, or close to there, I will update again.

Here goes Chapter 28!

--

What a horrible way to start off a Wednesday. After Edward was done throwing up, I helped him shower. He was weak from his sickness; his whole body was resting on mine. I climbed into the shower with him; his eyes drooping even more. His body was covered with sweat and the continence of his stomach. I took the bar of soap and washed down his pale chest; reaching his hips. His hips pushed towards my hand as I washed his lower region.

I ignored his growing hardness and finished rubbing soap all over him; helping him rinse off. His hands found my chin, pulling it up until his lips found mine. Last night replayed in my mind. Edward's hands squeezing someone else's ass. His quiet groans as the other man gropped at his crotch;there lips locked together feverishly. I pushed him back, a little more roughly than I intended to, and he fell back into the shower wall.

His eyes snapped open and I couldn't meet them as I got out of the shower; wrapping a towel around myself and sinking to the floor. "It's last night, isn't it?" He was out of the shower now, wrapping his own towel around himself and sitting next to me. His voice was crushed, defeated. "I thought it was a dream, I thought I imagined it." He sounded as if someone stabbed him the chest. "Bella, you know I only love you, please say you forgive me. I didn't mean to, I just, I don't know what happened. I was drunk, he just started kissing me, I don't even remember it."

He babbled on, his voice panicked. His fear of loosing me was making me feel even worse. He needed me, how could I be so selfish and make him suffer more? "What happened exactly? I didn't..." His voice was so quiet, I wasn't sure if I was imagining it or not. I forced myself to look up at him, watching as small tears fell from his eyes. "I don't know how it started. You went to the bathroom and didn't come back for a while, so I went looking for you. I found you kissing...a guy..."

I didn't hate him for what he did, that I was sure. I _did _feel like a part of my chest had been ripped out, and it was a feeling I couldn't ignore. "Oh god Bella, I'm not gay, I swear to you. I don't remember how it started, all I remember was dancing with you, than him pushing me against a wall and asking me if I ever gave he-." His stopped abruptly, his eyes widening.

"Oh fucking shit, I gave him head." A look of pure disgust and pain flashed across his face; I had to help him. "No, no Edward, love, you didn't. I saw you two kissing, and I was going to leave, but he was going to get you to suck him, I stopped him." He looked slightly relieved, but he was still stressed. "I wanted to do it..? Everyone was right, than? I'm gay..or bi?" The pure pain in his eyes melted my heart. My internal battle was still ragging inside my head.

He obviously didn't mean for any of this to happen, but that didn't make it any more right, did it? How much pain would it cause him if I were to leave? I had no plan on leaving for good, maybe just a break. I loved Edward, I really did, but what I saw last night was something I couldn't just forget. "No, that doesn't make you gay. You were drunk, besides, you didn't look like you wanted to give him head; you looked more scared."

He said nothing, he didn't even move. I didn't break the silence; waiting for him to say something. Finally, he did, "I don't remember much of it, I do remember I was scared, and..." He took a deep breath, glancing over at me, "And that I felt I didn't have a choice. I wanted you to be there and make everything better; you always do. Than you were there, just like I wished. Bella you're my own personal angel, without you, I would die." I bit my tongue, him and I needed to take a break from this. I needed to get over what happened last night and he needed to make sure I was really who he wanted.

"That is exactly why I think we need to take a break." I didn't want to stay away from him, but we needed some time to put our thoughts together. "What are you talking about?" "I'm talking about us taking a little break. Not for long, I just need some time to catch up with the rest of the world. We spend so much time together Edward, and I love being with you. It's just that, I'm not used to spending so much time with someone like you, and I need a little break."

His eye brows pulled together in confusion, his eyes glued to the floor. "I get it, thanks for spending so much time with me." He swallowed hard, his Adam's apple bobbing roughly, "I shouldn't have forced so much at you, it was wrong of me. People shouldn't be forced to deal with someone like me." He got to his feet and headed to his bedroom without looking back. "Edward, you got it wrong. I love you. You are not forcing me to deal with anyone. There is nothing wrong with you, I love you for just who you are, you're perfect in your own way. I just need to think about everything right now."

I followed him into his bedroom, stopping at the door. He was fiddling with one of his many knives on his bed. The blade was open but not touching his skin yet. His eyes slowly met mine, a small smile on his lips. "You should probably leave." I rushed to his side, dropping to my knees next to him. "Give me the knife Edward, I love you. Don't hurt yourself," I pleaded quietly, holding his wrists in mine tightly.

His wrists were small and bony; I never noticed how small they were before. I loosened my grip; I was afraid that if I squeezed any harder they would break. "I won't be gone for long and I will still be seeing you, just not as much. I just need a week to myself, than everything can go back to normal. Look, I'm missing school, I haven't been seeing my father a lot, I havn't talked to my mother, I just need to remind the rest of the world I'm still alive." His hands were shaking in mine and my throat tightened slightly in my effort to not break down in tears.

"I said I understand, please go." His voice was void of all emotions, hiding everything from me. "I don't want you to hurt yourself," I sounded so pitiful. I shouldn't have said anything, I shouldn't have even brought it up. "I will always be hurting Bella, face it, I'm fucked up." His sadness was masked with disapointment at himself, he let himself down. "You are to good for me Bella, everything about you is to good. You deserve a guy who can take care of you, not a guy who needs you to baby him all the time because he can't take 5 steps without falling." He was getting even more frustrated; his hand gripping the knife in his hand even tighter.

"That's not it Edward, I just wanted to go see my father and catch up at school, I won't though if it is going to hurt you more." He snorted, laughing slightly. "I don't want you to be anywhere you don't want to be. Go, now, get the fuck out of my room. Leave Bella, come back to me whenever you want. I will still be here, I have no one else anyway." He threw the knife at the wall, sticking it straight into the wall. His eyes were wild with pain, fear, and even worse, hate.

"Bella you're selfish, get out." He stared at me, his eyes burning into mine. I couldn't take it anymore, I couldn't sit here with him and pretend I was happy. I loved Edward, with all my heart. I understood him, I knew he didn't mean any of this and that he would regret it sooner or later, but I was 16, I couldn't handle someone as fragile as Edward. He needed 24/7 care, and I just couldn't give that to him, not yet.

"I'm sorry Bella, I love you." He sounded sorry and I knew he was, but I knew he knew in his heart that it was time for a break. "I love you too Edward, I do." I kissed him quickly and pulled on my cloths from last night and left without looking back. The past 2 weeks I spent with Edward had been 2 of the greatest of my life;I learned so much from him. It wasn't goodbye, I would be back with him in a few days.

Alice caught me at the door, a small smile on her lips. "Please don't be mad Alice, I'm not leaving you, your brother, or the rest of your family. I love you guys, I just need to get some time to myself. This is so much at once, I need to come up for air." I knew Alice, she would understand. "I know Bella, I knew it was only a matter of time before you needed to leave for awhile. Just promise it won't be for long, I need my best friend." I launched myself at her, hugging her tightly. "You are great Alice, I promise it will only be a few days."

That's when we both heard it, a broken sob from down the hall, from Edward's room. I inhaled shakily, backing away from her. "Write down my number and give it to him, if he needs me at anytime, if any of you do, call me." She smiled and I recited my number for her and she entered it into her phone. "Don't worry about him Bella, I will look after him and everyone else. We understand this is new for you. We have been putting up with all of this forever and who are you kidding? We know Edward can be a handful, but you love him and that is all that matters. He will be okay, he knows you love him and I'm sure he loves you too."

I smiled at her again, leave it to Alice to make me feel so much better. "Take care of him, Alice, and yourself." I turned and headed back out the door, calling over my shoulder, "I will see you in a few days." I got in my car, not stopping to look back at the house as I drove back towards my fathers house. Tears stung my eyes, but I didn't bother to clear them away. Charlie's cruiser was already in the driveway, I didn't know why he was home so early, but it was a good thing. Him and I needed to have a long chat about everything going on right now.

--

a/n: That's it! Please don't get to mad at me for this. You all knew Bella was going to need a break sooner or later, so it was time she got one. Don't worry, it's not permanent. I promise happier chapters are to come, you will just have to suffer who some of the sadder ones. Remember, you get the next update when we get to around** 275 **reviews! Thanks for reading, hope this chapter didn't disappoint you.


	29. I See What's Going Down

a/n:To those of you who reviewed chapter 27 after I already posted chapter 28, sorry I didn't write a response for your review. I just wanted to say thanks to you guys too since I didn't get to say thanks before, your reviews mean a lot.

Dedication- **InLoveWithEdward2: **Another wonderful review, I loved reading it. Edward is not intentionally doing that; when the story gets re-written into Edward's point of view, I guess you will understand that better. I believe that this story is going to be much, much better when I re-write it into Edward. I agree with you, Bella has every reason to be upset over what she saw, but than again, Edward didn't mean it; still that doesn't make it any better. It doesn't really matter that it was a man he was kissing, man or woman, he still touched someone else; I agree with you again. Oh you don't want to know what is going to happen to Edward, but you are going to have no choice but to find out soon!

**lillitgirlx2: **I'm not saying anything about the foreshadowing, but I will say that you are not completely right, but you are not completely wrong, lmao, I know, that doesn't help! Anyway, I am glad you like the surprises; the element of surprise is one of my favorite things to read and write, so I'm glad you like it too.

**NatalieTheSaint: **Well that's good, I'm glad you got everything you had to get done, done. Haha, I'm glad you didn't have to post enough reviews to equal 275, because that would basically mean that you are the only one who wants to review, and that would be a very bad thing lol. Looks like you guys get it pretty close to 275, so I am going to except the current about of 273 and give you the next chapter earlier that I planned.

**lakepup: **hands tissue No crying, I will feel bad than. I was actually thinking of New Moon when I wrote this chapter, I guess that's a reason it came out like it did lol. Yes thing are going to be rough on Edward, but you wont really find out how rough until I re-write it, which I am SO excited to be doing! His problems may be genetic, I will make sure I throw a little more about Carlisle's past in so you can get that answer. As for Jason, no I don't think Bella would leave if he was still there. I think she choose now to leave so she could take a break without worring if his dad was hurting him or not. Esme has her reasons, and who knows? Maybe she will do something eventually, maybe not!

**Unseen Wonder: **Don't divorce me! lol. I feel so childish with mine and your conversation lmao, it's an odd one. I love you...in an odd way...Sorry I broke them up, it wont be forever though, I promise.

**Nevaeh09**, **icefang7**, **flores1**, **twilightsedation**,**xoLovelyEyesox**, **tkzslover**,**I-Tried-To-Fix-You**, **xxxSugar Plum Fairyxxx**, **anothertwilightfan09**, **katykat18**, **Horsekisses**, **BethanyKnight**, and**piratehannelore:** Well guys, sorry to make so many of you sad because Bella left; but I am sure you guys can't all blame Bella for leaving, you know she had a good reason. Thanks so, so much for all of your reviews. They mean so much to me.

Basically, when I re-write this story in Edward's point of view, we will find out what goes on with Edward while Bella is not there, but until than you are going to have to wait to see what goes on with him.

--

I wanted to be with Charlie, I needed to be with someone. I couldn't be alone right now, even though Charlie wasn't the person I would usually go to when I needed someone, he would have to do. I ran up to the front door, bursting in just as a fresh round of tears started to fall. Charlie was on the couch in his normal spot; his eyes glued with to the game on TV. I just stood in the doorway, waiting for him to look up at me. "Hey Bella, how was-" He shut up when he saw my tears, his mouth hanging open.

I knew that Charlie and tears didn't go well together, but I needed someone right now. He slowly got off the couch, making his way over to me, nervously. "Bells, what's wrong?" I threw myself at him, hugging him; forcing in my tears so he wouldn't panic even more. He held me tensely, unsure of himself. "I just needed a break from the Cullens, dad, things are pretty bad over there right now." He relaxed slightly when he realized I wasn't hurt but didn't let me go.

"Bella, Edward tried to commit suicide. It is expected that his family is having a rough time right now." So now the whole town thought Edward tried to take his own life? Sad part was, that wasn't far from the truth but in this case, that wasn't what happened. It did make sense though, lying; Edward wasn't an addict and he shouldn't be labeled as one. I suppose I wasn't surprised by the fact that everyone already knew; Forks was to small a town to have any secrets.

"Dad, there is something I need to tell you." By now, Charlie had already pulled me over to the couch; sitting next to me. Now was a good time to tell him Edward and I had been seeing each other. "Edward is actually my boyfriend." I held my breath, afraid of what would follow. Charlie was silent for a moment; seeming deep in thought before smiling slightly. "That's sweet Bella, but I'm not sure. Do you think it's really a good idea to be involved with someone who obviously has a few screws loose?"

I didn't like his choice of words; Edward wasn't crazy, he was hurting. "He doesn't have a few screws loose dad, he suffers from depression and yes I think it is a good idea. I help him and he helps me; I love him." I waited again to see if he would react as I expected him to; he didn't. "I don't really know the Cullens all that well. I do know that they have had a rough life but they seem like very nice people. I have spoken with the whole family. I do recall Edward sitting there and staring at the floor the whole time, but the rest of them seem like good people." He paused for a second, "When I met him when he was here, he seemed nice. He is jumpy though, something is not right with him."

Edward was just as good as the rest of his family; if anything he was better. He was the one that sacrifised his own happiness and well being to try to protect his mother and the rest of his family from pain. "Dad, Edward is just shy and a little timid. He's actually a very sweet boy; you just have to dig a little." I had to stop, my throat was swelling slightly the more I kept thinking about him. What was he doing? How bad had I hurt him?

"I'm not saying he's not, I am saying that you should be careful around someone like him; he can be dangerous." What did he think, that Edward was some kind of wild animal? "No dad, he's not dangerous at all. He is perfectly normal and he should be treated like that." I knew Charlie had his heart in the right place, but I wasn't going to let him sit here and tell me things about Edward that I knew for a fact were not true. "He is normal Bells, don't get so defensive. It's just people who are in the kind of mind set that is bad enough that they try to take there own life; they sometimes think about killing others too."

I bit my tongue. That sounded like something Edward would think about; not about killing me, but I could see him drifting in thought. Visualizing himself killing the whole town. I suppressed my thoughts, no, that wasn't like Edward at all. "Edward would never hurt me, or anyone else for that matter, he is to good," I tried not to let my voice shake. "You would know better than I would Bells, but all I am saying is, be careful." I nodded and got up from the couch and went up to my room; grabbing the cordless phone along the way.

I threw myself on my bed. I considered calling Edward's house, just to make sure he was okay, but decided against it. I left to take a break and if I started calling every 10 minutes to make sure he was okay, I might as well have never left. Besides, if something was really wrong, Alice would call me. Before I could think of someone else to call, the phone rang. I let it ring twice before I answered.

"Hello?"

"Bella? It's Jessica." Great, just who I wanted to hear from. Part of me was wishing it was Alice, though I didn't think she would call this soon.I knew what she was calling about. It was Jessica, all she wanted was details on what was going on with Edward now so she would have more news to circulate around this small town. "Hey Jess, what's up?" She ignored my question, "I heard about Edward, is he okay?" "I'm not sure, try calling his house and asking." She huffed into the phone slightly, "I know you guys have been spending a lot of time together, everyone has seen you guys together, I just want to know if he is okay."

Who was she trying to kid? I wasn't just born yesterday; I knew she wasn't interested in his well-being, all she wanted was more gossip. I almost hung up on her, but I forced myself to stay on the line. If I hung up now she would think I was hiding something and spread more fake dumb rumors. "He's doing okay. He's not in the hospital anymore." What else did she want me to say? I wasn't going to spill my guts to her. "That's good, I'm glad to hear it," I could almost see her sitting on her bed taking notes on everything I was saying, "Do you know why he tried to kill himself?" I flinched at how casually she said it, like she expected him to do it sooner or later.

I know Edward had a reputation for being the quiet, shy, lonley, depressed boy that no one ever bothered to try to be friends with, but I didn't know they all expected him to try something like this. You would that if people thought this; they would have tried to do something earlier, before it was to late. This time, Edward wasn't attempting suicide, though he had in the past, this was an acident. "No, I have no idea." I was a terrible lier, so I just left it at that. "No idea at all?" Of course she couldn't just leave it at that and drop it, "No Jess, I have no idea. Once again, why don't you go ask Edward yourself?"

I snapped at her. I wasn't in the mood to be pried apart by Jessica Stanley. I couldn't stand the girl, at all. If it was Angela I wouldn't be acting like this, but Jessica? She had no right to even know Edward's name, she was unworthy. "What did he tr-" I cut her off, my patience almost gone, "I have to go Jessica." She huffed again and I imagined her scowl I was sure she had on right now. "Fine, talk to you later." I hung up without a goodbye. It didn't matter if she was mad at me, it didn't matter if we ever talked again.

I laid back on my bed. I missed my room, I missed my dad, I missed my house. It was nice to be in my own bed alone for a little while. The stillness in the room was comforting and I closed my eyes; snuggling up under the covers. Suddenly, I was exhausted. My mind started wondering back to Edward as I drifted to sleep, imagining myself in his arms. With that thought, I was asleep with in minutes.

00

It had to have been the most refreshing sleep I ever had. My boost in activity and mental break down in the past 2 weeks was starting to take it's tole on my body. I felt much better now and I stretched slightly. I found a note on my pillow and I unfolded it.

_Bella,_

_I had to go back to work, I didn't want to wake you; you seemed so tired. I called your mother again today and tried to fill her in a little. She called a few days ago because she was worried that she hadn't her from you so I told her a little about Edward. She wants you to e-mail her as soon as you get the chance. I will be back around 9. xo_

_Dad_

I put the note back on the bed and rolled over, my feet landing on the floor. I stared at the computer which seemed to stare back. The massive desk top was as big as a dinosaur, and about as old as one too. I pressed the big power button and listened as it hummed to life. It vibrated the whole floor and the fan turned with enough power to move a few papers that had fallen off the desk and onto the floor.

I took my seat in the wheeling chair; resting my chin in my hands and watching as the screen came to life. Windows 98, yeah Charlie wasn't very good at updating his technology. I remember a few summers ago on one of my many trips to Forks to spend time with him, he was listening to a cosset player and he was mad when it broke. The thing was over 30 years old, what did he expect it to do?

Finally the weezing computer quieted it's hum to a buz and the screen settled on a blue background. I clicked on the Internet icon and waited for the computer to pull up the page. There were 6 different E-mails from my mom, leave it to her to panick when she doesn't hear from me in a few days. I opened the first one, reading it.

_Bella,_

_How are things in Forks? I haven't talked to you in two days, but Charlie told me you were starting school so I am sure you are going to be busy. What do you think of it over there? We miss you here and Phil says hello. I'm still shocked that you left, you hated that place all your life.When are you coming to visit?_

_Mom_

I replied quickly, telling her that I loved Forks. I had hated it growing up, but now, it wasn't bad at all. I told her a little about school, leaving out Edward since I was sure she would have him mentioned in a different E-mail since Charlie told her about him already. I was sort of glad he did; it saved me from having to explain everything to her myself. I clicked send and moved on to the next one, it was sent 17 hours after the first one.

_Bella,_

_I tried calling Charlie, he didn't answer. Is everything okay over there? Why is no one answering your phone? I'm worried._

_Mom_

I rolled my eyes. I wasn't even going to reply to this one. I hated when she over reacted. Charlie worked during the day and I had school, did she forget that both Charlie and I had other hobbies besides sitting at home all day and waiting for her to call? I opened the next one, sighing quietly. It was sent 2 days later.

_Bella,_

_I spoke with Charlie again today. He told me that you have been busy lately. How's school? He told me that you have a friend, Edward. What's he like, is he nice? Make sure you take lots of pictures to send me, I want to see everything that goes on over there._

_Mom_

I hit the reply button. There was so much I could say about Edward, but I settled for something simple. I told her how we met and described how he looked and a little about his personality and hit send. Before moving onto the next one, I checked all the ones I read already, I was going to get confused at the rate I got E-mails from home.

_Bella, _

_Charlie told me that school is going great and that you are still friends with Edward. It's nice to talk to him and hear everything, but I would much rather hear it from you. Can't you take some time to call or write back? I know you are busy, but I miss you._

_Mom_

I wasn't going to reply to this one neither. I knew I should be keeping in touch with her more, after all, she was missing out on getting to spend time with her only daughter. The next one was from 3 days later, last Friday.

_Bella,_

_Charlie told me you went over to the Cullen's house for the night. That sounds like a nice time. He said you are friends with Edward's family too. What is his brothers and sisters like? I want to know more about them; it's nice to hear that you are making good friends there._

_Mom_

I smiled slightly, the Cullens were good people, very good people. Well, most of them were anyway. I replied describing the whole Cullen family and giving a short description of each of there personalities and appearance and hit send. The last one was from yesterday.

_Bella,_

_Oh Charlie told me that your friend Edward tried to commit suicide. That is so terrible, do you know why? He seemed like such a nice boy by the way you and Charlie talked about him, what good reason did he have to try something like that? I hope everything gets better for him and his family, please tell them that for me. I hope you are okay Bella, it's not an easy thing to deal with. If you need anyone, you know I am here._

_Mom_

My throat was a little tight, but I hit the reply button anyway. For a moment, I actually considered telling her everything that was going on. How Edward harmed himself, that his dad hits him, that he was my boyfriend, everything. I knew I could trust her not to tell Charlie, and she might actually be able to give good advice, but I changed my mind. I told her that things were getting better now and that I wasn't sure why he tried yet. I used my normal excuse and said that he was just depressed. I hit send and stared at the screen for a moment before I shut it off.

The room fell slient again now that the hunk of junk computer stopped humming. I wasn't sure what to do now; I had spent so much time with Edward that I almost forgot what I used to do before I was always with him, when I was alone. I figured I should take sometime to get cleaned up; I hadn't really had a ton of time to myself lately.

The shower water was warm and comforting; it helped me relax. I stood in there for what seemed like forever before I finally got out, reluctantly. I wanted to stay in there forever, but I was started to get water logged. I dried off and changed into pajamas; heading down the stairs. The clock read 8:30pm, Charlie would be home soon. I started to fix him something to eat when the phone rang and I ran back up the stairs to answer it.

--

a/n: Little cliff hanger! lol. Hope this one was good. I'm trying to write a part for ever character. Now you guys got the more of Charlie you wanted and you got to hear from her mom a little. Hope you liked it, sorry there was no Edward, he will be back, don't worry. My goal for this chapter is to get to **290 **reviews. Think you guys can help make that happen? You don't get the next chapter until you get it there, or anywhere near it lmao. What can I say? I just love really long interesting reviews. The longer, the better! I actually have a question for all of you. As you may know, I am planning on re-writing this story in Edward's point of view after I am done with Bella's. I was curious if you guys have any idea's for a title? If you guys give me some good idea's, I will take all the ones you guys come up with andI will pick like the 5 I likeand you can all vote on which you like best. I have no idea on a title, like this one got it's title because Edward likes art and things along those lines, but it actually got it's name for a much bigger reason, anyone know why it was called A Work Of Art?


	30. Perfect Shade Of Dark Blue

a/n: Okay, new idea. I'm not taking credit for it, you can all say thanks to Jimmy for it lmao. He's the only one who I have ever let read any of my writing and he gives his input on it. As you may know, he was the one who talked me into posting this story in the first place. He now has another idea; I'm a huge music fanatic, so he gave me the idea of renaming all of the chapter's after a line in a song that would fit each chapter well. Than at the end of the story, I put up a little Behind The Scenes chapter and it tells you guys the actual name of the song and the artist. He's a genious, I know, and no, you can not borrow him, he is all mine! So don't be surprised when all the Chapter Titles change..again..I know I just can't make up my mind!

Dedication- **silver sniper of night: **Wow, once again, the review is longer than the chapter! lol. No, I'm kidding, I absolutely LOVE how long your reviews are, they are so much fun to read. I look foreword to reading your reviews. I didn't stop half way through, I read the whole thing TWICE to make sure I got everything. Since your review was so long, it deserves a well thought and long response so here we go. Yes, we all knew Bella couldn't handle all of this and just keep going; she was going to need a break sooner or later. What Edward did was considered cheating, but he didn't mean for it to be. Being drunk is no excuse, but he wasn't in the right mind when he did it. As for him calling her selfish, he obviously doesn't mean it; he doesn't understand why she can't be with him all the time. What you said makes perfect sense, Edward's mind runs circles because he can't understand things. The knives he was playing with in front of her in a way was him trying to make her stay, but it was something much more. I would tell you but that would ruin the surprise for when you read what is going through his mind when it's in his point of view. I'm actually trying to get a lot of time with Bella and Edward apart so when the whole thing gets re-written in his point of view, you guys don't get bored and it's not the same story over again. In a way you couldn't be more right, Edward is killing Bella emotionally; she can't take that much at once, but it isn't his fault, it's who he is. I like when bad things happen to Bella too, it makes things more fun so you might just get your wish lol. I'm not giving anything away as to who is calling and why they are calling; you will have to just read and find out. You actually got the reason behind the title perfectly; that is just about exactly why it is called what it's called. Sort of like one mans trash is another mans treasure; some people might find something ugly and useless while others might see the beauty it beholds. So it has double meaning!Yes, there are easily like 20 more chapters. Actually, I have no idea how many more there are, but I do know that it's no where near over, I still have so much I want to happen.I love your rants, they make writing this story much more fun because I know I will get a few big reviews to read and analyze!

**royalblueheiress: **No, she wont be telling Charlie, or anyone for that matter, any time soon. She believes that it is breaking Edward's trust, even if the person she tells doesn't take any action on the situation and just gives her advice on how to handle it. She wouldn't do that to Edward.

**lillitgirlx2: **You have gotten to know my written style all to well. You definitely know how my mind works! I'm shocked you caught onto me so fast; have you discovered how I keep everything a surprise and do the exact opposite of what you thought I was going to do?

**lakepup: **Oh how I love long reviews! They make me so happy when I see them! Time to answer your questions, okay, so. Charlie didn't tell Renee about Edward and Bella being a couple because they haven't spoken since he himself found out. Her E-mail about Edward was sent the day before Bella left and Charlie found out the day after. She didn't tell her mother herself because she doesn't want to over load her; she knows Charlie understands more because he knows more of the situation, but she doesn't want her mother to worry even more. I will write in about what the town knows about Carlisle, don't worry. Glad you like the story!

**InLoveWithEdward2: **Another long review, yay! Yeah I think just about everything in this story is going to make A LOT more sense once we hear Edward's side of things. Correct again, Renee was being a little over bearing. I made her character come across that way by the way she was written in the books; I just exaggerated it a little more so that she was more original. I never heard Blue October, but I am always on the hunt for good songs and new bands. I love songs that have a meaning behind them and that I can relate to them; that's how I pick good music from bad music. I will tell you what I think of them. As for the title, after I listen to the song I will tell you what I think of your idea!

**katykat18**, **MelissaTheTwilightFan**, **icefang7**, **twilightsedation**, **tkzslover**,** World Of Peace**,** obsessedtwilightfan09**,and **Nevaeh09: **Thanks for your reviews guys! Nice to hear you are enjoying the story.

Chapter 30

--

I grabbed the phone off my bed; the caller ID read 'private caller'. "Hello?" I didn't need to hear the other persons voice to know who it was; the sobs said it all. "Edward, are you okay?" He said nothing to me, but he did start mumbling to himself. I tried to block the images that were flooding my mind, but I couldn't. I could picture him sitting in the corner of his room, curled into a little ball; sobbing into his knees. I fought the urge to run down stairs, grab my keys, rush over to his house and take him in my arms; protecting him from everything that could hurt him. I couldn't do that this time, because I was the one causing his pain, causing him to cry.

I sighed, laying down on my bed and pulling the covers over my head. "Edward please don't cry, I'm here," My voice broke half way through the sentence. Hearing him crying and knowing that it was my fault he was doing it was making my heart swell and tears fall. I didn't want to hurt him, ever, he had been through enough hurt; now I was only adding to it when I should have been taking away from him, making him feel better. I stopped my thoughts from continuing in there current direction before I was crushed by the guilt of causing him more pain.

He sounded nervous as he cleared his throat slightly, inhaling deeply but shakily. "Are you still my girlfriend?" He mumbled pathetically into the phone, sounding unsure of himself and doubtful; his tone made my heart burn. He thought I broke up with him? I felt even worse for leaving him wondering if we were still together or not. If I were him, I would have been just as upset; not knowing what the one I loved was currently feeling for me."Yes, I didn't break up with you, I never would," I reassured him quietly; I didn't want him to doubt my love for him.

He sighed in relief, "Is it still okay to say I love you?" I closed my eyes tightly, "Yes, it's okay." I heard him shift and sniffle slightly, "I love you." He sounded pathetic; like he was expecting me to scream at him for saying it. I smiled to myself and imagined his arms around me, his heart beating against my ear soothingly. "I love you too, so much." I could only hope he still knew that was true. What if he stopped believing in me?

"I'm sorry about the other night, I'm sorry about everything; I fucked up, I'm a fuck up," He sounded as if he had been beating himself up over it; that wasn't what I wanted him to do. "Edward,I forgave you a long time ago. I love you, please don't be upset. Nothing was your fault." He sighed into the phone, "I'm sorry I hurt you, I didn't mean to. I would never hurt you on purpose. I wish I could help you as much as you help me; I can't even go a day without hurting you."

He acted like I didn't already know that, "I know Edward, believe me, I know you would never hurt me on purpose and you do help me. Without you I would still be hating Forks and wishing I could go back home." I could almost hear the tension leave his body and I wondered if he had been cutting himself a lot since I had been gone. I pushed those thoughts away, thinking about that right now wasn't going to help right now.

I heard the front door open and Charlie called my name up the stairs. "Edward, my dads home, can you call back in a few hours?" He was quiet for a moment, "No, I wont call back. You wanted some space and the more we talk, the less space you have, and the longer you are going to stay away from me. I just needed to hear you say you loved me." I heard Charlie coming up the stairs and I sighed slightly.

"Okay, but if you need me, just call at any time. I love you Edward, see you soon." I threw in the last part for his benefit; I didn't want him to feel this was a permanent thing. There is no way I could leave him forever, I loved him to much. "I love you too," than the line was dead. I was surprised that he hung up so fast, I was expecting him to draw out our conversation as long as possible. I think he felt guilty for calling when I was trying to have some time to myself. I didn't mind him calling, it actually made me feel a little better after hearing his voice.

I hung up the phone just as Charlie knocked on my door. "Come in." He stuck his head in and smiled, "Hey Bells, coming down for dinner?" I smiled slightly and went down the stairs with him. "How was work?" He chuckled darkly, "It's Forks, the only thing that came in was a guy who ran a stop sign, and that isn't much of a crime." I almost laughed, but for a different reason. Little did he know, there was a very big crime going on. There was a boy who was being abused. No, he wasn't being abused, he was being tortured to the point where he was having mental break downs 24/7.

"Yeah, Forks isn't known for it's big crimes." Except for child abusers, that was a pretty big crime in my eyes."Yeah, but it makes my job easier though, so I can't complain. Plus it's a good thing for the people that live here, they are in less danger." The fish I had started to prepare before the phone rang was still sitting out in the kitchen waiting to be cooked. Charlie sat down at the kitchen table, much to my surprise, as I set back to work on the fish. He usually went right into the living room and turned on the television.

"So, have you talked to the Cullens?" I tensed slightly, "Yeah I spoke with Edward." "Oh? How is he doing?" He sounded like there was more of reason he asked, besides curiosity. "He's doing okay, he's a little tired, but he's holding up." What did he want me to say? He obviously wasn't doing okay. After someone tries to take there own life, they are obviously not okay. I wondered for a moment if Charlie knew that Edward hadn't tried to commit suicide, but I decided to wait and see if he did or not.

"I did some research today, since work was slow." He paused to see if I would be mad at him or not; I wasn't, "Did you know his father, Carlisle, committed suicide?" I was quiet for a moment, "Yes, I know that." "Do you know why? There was no reason in the file." Should I tell him? Was it really a big deal if he knew the truth about that? "No, Edward just told me that he took his own life." I didn't like this conversation, to many things could go wrong. "It's terrible. Edward might have turned out this way because of that."

I was getting frustrated a little bit. Charlie didn't know Edward, he had no right to act like he had everything figured out. He didn't have any idea what caused Edward to be the way he was; it was so much more than just the fact that his father took his own life, that little fact wasn't even half of it. I guess it wasn't his fault though, the Cullens never told anyone, besides me, what went on inside the walls of there house. It was like one of those horror movies with Jason, or Freddy, or Micheal, you never really knew what was going on, but the truth was the most horrible thing in the world.

"Edward had problems before his father's death, but I'm sure that didn't help him any. He's not that bad though dad, he's pretty normal." I felt bad for talking about Edward like there was something wrong with him. There really was nothing wrong with him, he was normal but unique in his own way. There was no accurate definition of the word 'normal', everyones was different, so he could fit into the category. Who were we to judge if he was normal or not?

The silence was a life saver, it gave me sometime to organize my thoughts better. Of course it wouldn't last long with my luck."Does he see a psychologist?" "Yes, he does. He started seeing one at the hospital." That wasn't the only thing he saw at the hospital, he also saw his monster of a step father. The memory made a fresh flow of angry rush through me, but I swallowed it.

"That's good, his whole family should see one. They must be having a hard time with what he did." I didn't respond, hoping he would just stop talking about the Cullens for now; it was making me feel bad. "That smells good Bella, are you using a new recipe?" Thank the lord that he dropped it, good thing Charlie thought with his stomach and not his head when it came to food. He was easily distracted, just change the subject to something that you could eat and he instantly forgot what he was saying before.

Growing up I had always used that to my advange when I did something bad. When he was mad I made him a nice dinner and he seemed to forget that he was supposed to be angry with me. Renee didn't work that way, but she never really got mad at me since I more took care of her than she took care of me. Charlie was more protective and since he didn't see me as much as my mom did, he was more worried that something was going to happen.

We chatted a little bit more about the weather and soon enough Charlie turned it into a chat about sports; my least favorite topic to discuss, but anything was better than having to hear more about the Cullens. I listened to him ramble on and on about things I didn't know about. I pretended to listen, nodding every few moments and using 1 word answers or short, clipped phrases to pretend I knew what he was talking about, when I really had no idea what was going on. Even if I had been paying attention, I wouldn't have any idea what he was talking about; I wasn't one for sports.

I was glad when the fish was finally done so he would get caught up in eating and stopped rambling. I gave him his plate and sat at the other side of the table. Sure enough, the room fell silent. It had been a long time since Charlie and I had eaten at a the table together, usually I ate in here or in my room and he ate in front of the television while watching some sports show. We made no conversation; Charlie was bad at starting it unless it was sports related, but the silence wasn't an awkward one.

When he finished I cleared both of our plates and washed them in the sink before leaving them to dry. "Bells, that was amazing. I wish I could cook like that, I feel bad that I make you work so much." I smiled at him and leaned on the counter, "Don't feel bad, I love to cook, so it's no big deal." He went back to being his usual self as he got up and headed straight for his chair; his best weapon in hand, the remote. Instantly the voice of some sports reporter filled the room and I took it as my time to head back up to my room.

What to do now? I had planned on going to school tomorrow, so I could prepare for tomorrow. It was already 10pm, I could get ready and go to sleep. I wasn't tired, but it was something to pass the time.I packed my backpack and laid out an outfit for tomorrow before heading back down the stairs to say goodnight to Charlie. My bed was warm and comfortable. Crickets sang outside my window and I listened to there even humming until I slowly drifted off to sleep. My dreams were of a boy I would like to call Edward Cullen, just as they had been for the past 2 weeks.

00

My sleep didn't last long. My dreams woke me at around 4am, it was a nightmare. Edward was cutting himself, deep. Dragging the blade across his already bloody skin until the bone was visible. His eyes were blood shot; dark black circles standing out on the pale skin under his eyes. His lips were bleeding from where he had bitten into them roughly; his whole body shaking in agony. I sat up quickly, rubbing my hands over my eyes as my heart slowed. It was just a dream, right?

What if my dreams were trying to tell me something? I didn't even have Edward's number to call and check on him. It wasn't anything, I kept telling myself. If something was going on, Alice would have called to tell me. I took deep breaths until I calmed down and went to get a glass of water. My throat was scratchy and dry, the water would help. I sipped slowly on the sink water, letting it sooth my throat that had dried out sometime through out the night.

I returned to bed after I felt better and laid down. I knew I wasn't going to be able to sleep again tonight, so I just stared up at the dark ceiling above me. A sound outside my window made me jump slightly, my heart picking rate doubling. Someone tapped on my window and I rolled over to look out. A dark shadow was on the other side, perched in the tree that grew next to my window. I couldn't make out who it was; only that it was someone big and bulky. I wasn't sure if it was a good idea to go over the window, but for some reason, I felt that I had to.

I slowly got out of the safety of my bed and made my way over to the window. I didn't put my face up to the window, but I squinted and tired to make out who was on the other side. When I was in my right mind, if someone was to ever knock on my window at 4am, I would be running down the hall, screaming for Charlie; lately, I had been loosing my mind though. My heart slowed as realization hit me; a small smile playing on my lips, no murders at my window tonight thankfully. I threw open the window and backed up to let Emmet in. What was he doing at my house at this time at night?

--

a/n: Another cliff hanger! What did you think of it? My goal for this chapter is to get to **310 **reviews before I post the next chapter. The longer the reviews, the better. I love nice, long, well-thought reviews, they are fun to read.


	31. As I Love You

a/n: Okay, sorry I haven't updated in a few days; I have been very busy with school and finding songs for each chapter (which I still haven't finished). You guys will get the next chapter after this story gets to **330 **reviews, so if you want more, you have to get it that high lol. I hope the length of this one makes up for my lack of updating with in the last few days; I will try to not go so long without an update again, sorry!

Dedication- **silver sniper of night: **Ah I'm glad you liked that line. Can't blame him for not understanding why she left; I would have asked as well if I were him. Bi-polar can make people have some very, very strange behaviour (obviously) besides just mood swings, so we know why he hung up the phone. You won't get to see what he did after he hung up the phone until Edward's point of view. As I stated; I am trying to leave as many holes as I can so that when you read Edward's point of view, it's not the same story twice. Charlie will become a much bigger character, if I stick with my current plans, that is. Ha, got you again! I love hearing that I surprise you guys with everything; Emmet at the window got you all! I'm glad to hear you are not bored of this story yet, I would cry because I have so much more I want to do with it before the end! I like the idea of something bad happening to Bella, too, so you MIGHT get your wish; no promises though! I thank you for the length of your reviews, that means so much that you take the time to do that.

**InLoveWithEdward2:**I can only begin to imagine how hard it is for the two of them myself. Even when I'm writing, it nearly brings tears to my eyes; it's so hard to write. Wow you guys really want to know what's going on with Charlie, everyone seems to find him a little suspicious lol; you will have to just wait and see. Yes, I made Bella react very calmly to that just to show how much trust she has in Alice. Suicide watch? What fun is that? I'm kidding lol. Peace for Edward? Now you are pushing it! Well, I will see what I can do to make that happen!

**katykat18: **Lmao, good way to give your boyfriend a heart attack; that's not very nice! Yes it's Dark Blue by Jack's Mannequin. I am using songs from all my favorite bands for the titles (I have changed a lot of them if you haven't noticed yet) and as I said, after the last chapter. I am going to post a little like..behind the scenes thing with the titles of the songs and then you guys can tell me how you think I did with matching a song for each chapter. As you said; telling Charlie might be a good idea, but you have to keep in mind, he IS head of law in Forks; it's his job to stop things like that. If I were Bella, I would tell Renee before I told Charlie.

**lakepup: **It's okay that it took some time, as long as you read it and you liked it; I'm happy. Yes, they really did need to have a chat, so I figured the phone call would be enough for now. Don't worry, Emmet is bringing Bella any terrible news...just yet! Well...that star 69 thing doesn't work on my phone, so we will just pretend that it costs money and that Bella didn't want to do it so Charlie wouldn't get mad. XD lol. As for the chapter title, you might understand a little better if you listen to the song. It's called Dark Blue by Jack's Mannequin. It's a cute, sweet song, it might make a little more sense if you listen to it. Basically, I chose that line for the title to roughly translate that the darkness is starting to lift a little bit and become lighter, understand what I mean? I love answering your questions; it's entertaining lol. Thanks for your review, as always, it's amazing.

**1twilightfan4ever: **Yes, this story isn't all about Edward so I have to show Bella's side of things as well. In order for you guys to see the whole thing in Edward's eyes, you would have to see the story written from his point of view (which I am doing right after I am done with it in Bella's point of view). Bella can't really know what Edward is thinking and feeling; she can only say what she knows, so when it's written from his eyes, you will see stuff no one ever knew. Trust me, the re-write is going to be much, much better than this one, I promise. Eventually, things will come out, when, where, how, and to who, I am not saying (I don't even know that one yet lmao). I do have a very good idea of where this story is going before the end. I have a whole thing of notes and as I take care of something, I cross it off because everything was getting very confusing for me lol. I guess you will have to wait to see _if _something does happen to Bella and how Edward will react, I am not exactly sure what is going to happen regarding Bella as of right now. Ah, I'm glad that little thing with Edward and that other man got to you. It was such a small scene, yet it set everything up for later; just as many other things in my writing do. Glad you like the story, sorry for the cliff hanger!

**royalblueheiress: **Yes, if Bella told anyone without Edward's consent, I do believe Edward would be a wee bit upset lol. Bella has been on her little 'vacation' from Edward for about 2 days and as for if she is going back any time soon, well you will just have to read and find out. Yes, Carlisle took his own life; I believe I did explain the whole reason a few chapter's ago. She left because she needed a break, they needed a break from each other. As everyone has been saying, Bella is only 16 and even though she does love Edward, she can't take on that much at once; it will drive her insane. I'm glad you are enjoying the story and it's nice to see a review from you!

**Unseen Wonder:**It's quite alright, you're forgiven for not reviewing lol. Ah, no restraining order and no divorce; to much paper work! You will see my plans for those two soon enough, just hang in there! Love you, too.

**Horsekisses: **I'm very sorry to hear about your computer, though I am sure you will find a way. Technology may be a great thing, but it is one of the most unreliable sources ever; especially computers, they can go at anytime.

**lillitgirlx2: **I was hoping big and bulky told you guys it wasn't Edward that was outside her window. Lmao, great description of my writing style, I'm sure that made sense to everyone! Thanks for your review, they always make me happy.

**obsessedtwilightfan09**, **I-Tried-To-Fix-You**, **MelissaTheTwilightFan**, **La Souiller Putain**, **twilightsedation**, **icefang7**, **Nevaeh09**, **Twilight24Cullen**, **tkzslover**, **Bethany Knight**, **World Of Peace**, **Amy104**, **annaconda017**, **.Nazish.**, **mskathy**, **VampireCat3**, **Shelby Allane Masen**, and **piratehannelore: **Wow, you guys left the most amazing reviews this time, I love them. Thank you so very much, they really do make my day. I'm sorry I left you guys with so many cliff hangers, I think they make the story more exciting. Not to worry though, everything will get better soon, I promise. Glad you are enjoying my story so much, that really makes me happy to know.

Okay now it's time for the long awaited Chapter 31!

--

Emmet seemed in no rush as he climbed in my window, it must not be something urgent. I sat on my bed as he joined me, sighing quietly. "Hello, Emmet." He looked at me out of the corner of his eye, chuckling slightly at my impatience. "Bells, how are you?" I huffed and his laughter shook the bed, "Don't play games Emmet, what's wrong?" He turned to me, "A little impatient tonight?" He grinned and I frowned back at him, "You expect me to be patient while my boyfriend's, who is a suicide threat, brother climbs in my window at 4am?"

"I'm not here to inform you of Edward's death, don't worry." I relaxed slightly, slumping against the bed. "I just can't take it over there anymore," he said defeated. I looked at him curiously, "What do you mean?" He smiled sadly, "This is all my fault, I should never have stopped trying to help Edward. I gave up that night because I was afraid. I just can't sit there anymore and listen to him cry. I'm going to go insane, you have no idea."

I had never seen Emmet this stressed. He always seemed like nothing ever bothered him, I should have known he wasn't as strong as we all thought; he was always the one everyone counted on to lighten the mood. His face was pale; his eyes rimmed with purple bags. "I'm loosing my mind, you have no idea. I didn't come over here to make you feel guilty, I just came over here to ask if I could spend the night." I smiled slightly, laying back. "You can. Charlie is going to work at around 7, so he won't be around when we go to school." He jumped up and down on the bed, bouncing me in the air. "Where am I sleeping?" I patted the spot next to me and he laid down.

"Edward would hate me for this; sleeping with his girlfriend and all." He grinned stupidly and I giggled, slapping is arm gently. "Go to sleep, I'm going to school tomorrow." He yawned, closing his eyes, "I can't go, I'm on Edward watch tomorrow with Alice." I felt guilty again; now that I left everyone's lives had to be put on hold so that Edward wouldn't hurt himself. The room was silent for a moment while I found my voice.

"Emmet, is he okay? How is he doing?" I whispered into the dark. I didn't want to hear the answer; I already knew it, now I was just hoping I was wrong. "The truth, or would you rather I tell you a nice lie?" I knew he was just stalling for time, so I waited. He sighed slightly and I felt the bed shift as he rolled over; turning his back to me. "He's not doing to well, no." He left it at that, but that could mean anything. I wanted to hear exactly how he was holding up; I had to know how bad he was hurting. My chest tightened as I pictured Edward in pain, at this very moment; while I was comfortable in my bed. It wasn't far; he was right, I was a selfish person. "Alice sleeps in his room every night since he doesn't get off the floor. We took his knives away too, but he still has one. He's a little insane, he said he saw a fish swim by his window today; it's pretty funny."

I giggled with him, but it really wasn't funny. Poor Edward, what kind of person was I that I would just leave him there alone. Tomorrow was it, I was going to school and than going over to the Cullen's house and giving Edward the best kiss of his life. "Emmet, I miss him, a lot. I am going back to him tomorrow after school." Emmet huffed into the dark, "Bells, you hardly had any time away from him yet. You need your space from him, as you said. It's not your job to make sure he's okay all the time."

"Emmet I love taking care of him though. I love him, I really do. I miss him, so much. I can't stop thinking about him, no matter what I do; I just can't stop. I'm hopelessly addicted to him, don't you understand? I was used to spending so much time with him and now I am supposed to just go on without him?" Emmet's laughter shook the bed, "Well, I'm sure Edward will be happy to hear that you need him as much as he needs you. He feels very...unworthy of you. He is just waiting for the day that you are going to find someone better and forget all about him." "Emmet, he shouldn't feel like that. I would never leave him for someone better, because there is no one better for me than him, How can I change how he feels and make him see how perfect he is for me? I'm out of ideas, what makes Edward believe people?" I sighed in frustration, covering my eyes with my hands. I wanted Edward to believe that I loved him and that he deserved me. "Well, maybe if he could help you for once." Now that didn't sound like to bad of an idea.

"He has helped me though, really," I protested. "I know that, but he doesn't believe any of us when we tell him. Maybe if there is something he can do for you on a regular bases, like you do for him, you know what I mean? Something much bigger than what he has already done." We were both silent for a moment, considering his words. "What if it was something I told him from my past that makes me upset, than he can help me with that." Emmet turned over again, facing me now. "Are you going to make something up?" "Do you think I should? Or should I think really hard and come up with something that bothered me."

"Well, if you make something up, Edward can never find out. It will just make him much more upset than he already is; trust me." "I don't think I could keep up a lie, especially to him." "Well than start thinking now, but if you are going to school tomorrow you should go to bed. I am leaving at around 6, I just needed to get a few hours of peace and quiet." I yawned and curled into my usual ball; that was how I always slept. "Okay, take as much time as you need." He was silent than and I relaxed back into the soft pillow. It wasn't long before I fell asleep, but I didn't stop thinking about Edward. That was something I could never stop doing, no matter how hard I tried.

00

Every morning, I wished I had shades in my room. The sun shone in my window and I blinked; yawning as I looked over at my clock. It wasn't even 7am yet. I still had an hour and a half before I had to be at school. It was only than that I noticed I was alone in the room; where was Emmet? I wandered out of my room; rubbing my eyes as I made my way down the stairs into the living room. Emmet was no where to be found. I sighed and dragged my feet into the kitchen; searching for something to eat. I was utterly famished, much to my surprise.

I started cooking eggs and sat at the kitchen table; resting my face in my hands. I was ready to go back to school, though I knew I was going to have a truck load of work to make up. It was worth it though, spending all that time with Edward, anything was worth it for that. Ah Edward, how I missed being in his arms. I had only been away from him for 2 days and I already wanted to run back over to his house and take him in my arms. I was going to school today though, than I could go over and spend some time with him.

I had decided that I wasn't going to spend the night there, just a few hours. I knew Edward wasn't going to let me leave without putting up the best fight he could, but I had to hold up strong. Being with him 24/7 wasn't good for both of us, even though he thought it was. I couldn't handle the emotional roller coaster that was Edward. I loved him for who he was, I really did. I just couldn't handle all of his issues. I winced slightly, how could I sit here and say that Edward had issues?

This whole situation was just so hard and frustrating to handle. Never in my life didn't I ever dream that I would be put in this situation, but I couldn't bring myself to regret it. Edward was who he was, and he was all I ever wanted; he was all I would ever want. So I had to get used to it, I would be dealing with it for the rest of my life. That put a smile on my face, the thought of me and Edward spending the rest of our lives together; that truly sounded like heaven to me. Finally the smell of burning eggs penetrated my Edward fogged mind. I huffed as I used a fork to pull the eggs, that were not stuck to the bottom of the pan, onto a plate. They were crispy, but I was far to hungry to notice. I scarfed the eggs and headed back up to the bathroom to take a fast shower.

The warm water felt nice as it washed over my whole body. The only thing that could make this any better would be if Edward was here with me. I felt my stomach muscles tighten slightly at the thought of him and I, naked, in the shower together. The things I would do with him if he were here with me right now. I swallowed hard and massaged my strawberry sented shampoo into my hair gently; trying to wash away the dirty thoughts I was having right now. It didn't sound like me, thinking like this, I guess it had something to do with my lack of Edward in the past few days.

My body craved him, it craved his arms around me, his lips on me, him inside me. I groaned quietly, resting my head against the tiled wall with a thud. I couldn't stay in here any more, if I did I would never be able to get out. I dried myself quickly and slipped back on my pajamas before brushing my teeth. I stared at my reflection in the mirror. My hair was looked much like a bird was nesting in it, maybe even laying eggs. There was no chance of me pulling a brush through it, so I settled for pulling it back into a tight pony tail; at least it looked a little more tame now.

I had no idea what I was going to wear today. It was a bit brisk outside this morning, so jeans and a sweat shirt were perfect. By the time I was dressed and down stairs, it was 7:30am; just enough time to force my decrepit truck into the school parking lot. When I walked outside, the greeting the cool air gave me was almost enough to make me want to go back inside and dive back into my bed. My truck's door groaned in protest and I forced the frozen hinges open and got in. I stuffed my key in the ignition and listened as it roared to life; rubbing my hands together to warm them with friction. I had almost forgotten how different my truck was from the quiet humming Volvo that Edward drove.

I missed the quiet pur of its engine. I turned on the radio, to Edward's favorite station; mine was also much more different than Edward's. The static flooded through on just about ever station, both the speakers vibrated harshly; shaking the seats slightly. This truck was getting old, that was for sure; though I couldn't bring myself to get rid of it. I loved how the cabin smelled of leather and how the springs in the seat poked at the back of your legs; I liked old things. The truck never went over 50mph and I never pushed it to see if it could. I was very happy chugging down the highway at 50, it was a far enough speed for me.

The parking lot was already crowed and I was just on time, 8pm sharp. I had never been here this early since Edward had been driving me. As I pulled into my parking spot, I noticed a very familiar silver Volvo parked just a few spots away from me. My heart started racing as I got out of my truck and went over to the little silver car. My truck was a monster next to the very delicate looking Volvo, though I knew that the little car could with stand just about anything. It looked just like Edward's; the inside was spotless, not a thing out of place or left around the car. I looked around, hopping to see my bronze haired lover come out of no where and take me in his arms. I don't know why I was wishing for that, I knew he wasn't going to be in school today.

I turned away from the car, heading into the school; my feet dragging in disappointment. What I wasn't ready for was when I walked into first period and was instantly bear hugged by a very small familiar pixie sized girl. "Alice, what are you doing here today?" Suddenly, Emmet's words from last night _'Alice and I are watching Edward tomorrow.'_ "Alice, where is Edward? Why are you not with him?" She giggled at my panic and lead me over to our desk. "My mother took the day off to be with him. She thought it would be a good idea for her to spend some time with him." The thought of Esme being with Edward calmed me instantly, Edward's mother would take good care of him.

"It's nice to know that they are together. I was planning on going over to see him tonight." I took out my note book and opened to a new page, getting ready for class. "Already? It has only been 2 days and you are already coming back?" She teased me and I blushed. "I can't be away from him anymore, you have no idea just how much I miss him Alice. When I left the other night, I had no idea what to do with myself. I went from spending ever moment taking care of him to suddenly having nothing to do; I missed having a purpose."

The teacher started the class and Alice and I focused on what he was saying. Well, at least I pretended to listen, but my thoughts were on Edward. Would he be mad at me for leaving him in the first place? How could I explain myself to him without hurting him anymore? I sighed slightly, drawing little stick figures on the blank sheet of paper in front of me.

The period went by much faster than it ever had before. I said good bye to Alice; I would see her and the rest of the Cullens at lunch. The rest of the day went by slowly, until lunch finally came. I was happy that I was going to be spending it with the Cullens, things were finally going to start going back to normal. Lunch was fun, Emmet teased Jasper while Alice, Rosalie, and I laughed at them. I couldn't stop looking over at the empty seat next to me; the seat that Edward should be sitting in right now.

The table seemed empty without him, and I was sure that the rest of them felt the same way because I saw all of there eyes flash to the unoccupied seat next to me multiple times though out the period; but not one of us brought it up. When the period finally ended, it was time for me to go to the only class I had with Edward. Only this time, Edward wouldn't be in it with me. I said goodbye quickly and headed down the hall. I took my seat and the flashback started almost right away.

I remembered the day I met Edward, almost a month ago now. It was the best day of my life, the day everything changed. When I woke up that morning, I was expecting a normal, boring day. Instead I got the best day of my life. I was suddenly anxious to get home, to go be with Edward. Today wasn't Friday so the day had the normal 8 periods. I couldn't go through another 2 periods without seeing him and this one had only just started. Could I really sit here for the next 40 minutes, than do it again 2 more times, before going to see him?

I glanced at the clock every minute, wishing the bell would ring already. 10 minutes into the period, I couldn't take it anymore. My hand shot up; waving it back and forth slightly to draw attention to myself. "What is it Bella?" I thought of an excuse quickly, "May I go to the nurse, I don't feel so well." He said yes and I grabbed my things and shot out the door before he could get another word in. I didn't go to the nurse though, in fact I went the exact opposite way. I went out the back door and headed straight into the parking lot where I had parked my truck. I looked over at the Volvo again and it accured to me why it so was familiar, it _was _Edward's Volvo. His siblings must have driven it to school today; I was shocked that he let them, Edward loved his car.

I was in my truck and speeding out of the parking lot; not bothering to give it a chance to warm up. It warmed up fast, but not fast enough. Soon the truck was doing 45 and climbing. All I could think about was Edward; I was going insane from being away from him so long. I didn't care if I was cutting the rest of my classes, I didn't care if Charlie was pissed at me for this. As long as I was with Edward, I could do anything. For the first time since this truck had been mine, it saw a speed over 50; I didn't dream of slowing it down. The faster it went, the faster I would be with Edward.

--

That's the end of this one! Sorry it took so long to get up! Reviews, remember, **330 **get you the next chapter. So if you like it and want more, you need to get it that high!


	32. Forever In Your Arms

a/n: Okay, I know I said 330 reviews, but it got that high 15 minutes after I posted the chapter lmao. Okay so my goal for this one is going to be much, much higher since it only takes 15 minutes to go up 25 reviews, let's see how long it takes to go up 30. Okay so, to get the next chapter, you guys have to reach** 365** reviews before you get the next chapter.

Dedication- **silver sniper of night: **Ah, I love reading your reviews lol. Sorry it took so long for me to update, life got in the way. Yes, a situation like this doesn't only effect the person that is being abused and that is depressed, but everyone around them as well. It is impossible for someone to be with someone 24/7; even if they want to. Plus it's not good for both of them, as you said. Part of the reason (not to big a part) that Bella wants to be with him so much is because of the fact that she wants to be like a mother to him, yes. I guess one of the reason's she feels like that is because Edward's mother isn't there, so she wants to be there; that's not a good thing though. Making there relationship more equal will help, I agree. I'm glad you liked that I wrote it like that! Thanks for your review!

**lillitgirlx2: **You don't get it because even Bella doesn't get it. She is confused is all, anyone in her place would be at this point. That is actually a very clever idea you have there, maybe that will be one of the things Bella tells Edward he has helped her with. I wanted to put something in with Bella and Emmet. I have had some Alice and Bella, some Esme and Bella, some Charlie and Bella, some Renee and Bella, now some Emmet and Bella; I'm trying to give all the characters some sort of role. I'm thinking of adding a little someone, who's name I will not mention yet (guess if you want) because if I do add this character in, I want it to be a complete surprise.

**InLoveWithEdward2: **Yes, I know. The reviews like shot up in a matter of minutes after I posted the chapter. I agree that it is a little cruel, I don't think she should do it. I guess that sounds odd coming from me since the story is coming from my head and all, but if I was in her spot, I wouldn't do it. It was long, long overdue; that's why I put that part in. Esme really needed to be with Edward since, if you think about it, a lot of his problems are her fault (not that she did it on purpose or anything), as you stated. I'm not sure if I am putting a lemon in or not, but I promise to give you guys something!

**katykat18: **Don't worry, I promised I wouldn't just disappear like some authors do, didn't I? Even if it takes me a few days to update, I do promise that I will eventually. I always go on the Internet from my phone in class. I'm always the first one done, than if the teacher doesn't have anything for me to grade; I have nothing to do. Send my apologises to your boyfriend and I'm sorry I made you cry lol.

**1twilightfan4ever: **Something tells me that if Edward walked in on that, he would attempt to use his knife on something more productive. Thank Jimmy for the fish, he's the one that thought you guys needed a chuckle in such a depressing story. I think that everyone can agree that if Bella does make up something to tell Edward and he finds out (which he most likely will, the truth always comes out eventually), he will not be to thrilled and that will only be sure to make matters worse. Well would you be able to stay in school with someone like Edward waiting for you? lol, I would have left early too!

**lakepup:**Yes, if she just suddenly goes back to spending all her time with him, her vacation was pointless. Well, Bella is known for not thinking things through enough, so not seeing him at all may not have been the best idea; It's Bella, what did you honestly suspect? (I'm so mean; thank heavens she's a fictional character). Yes, a little shout out to the real world of Twilight lol. Yes, all of the Cullens besides Edward attended school that day and no, that was there first day back, as it was Bella's. Glad you liked the song, I picked it for a reason. As for new questions popping into your mind every time there is a new chapter; I think that's a sign I'm doing a good job writing since I got you thinking, so I love answering questions. Plus it makes me think a little too. I'm glad you like my style; foreshadowing is my favorite thing to write. I have heard my style of writing is very different from many other people's, I'm not sure how that comment is figured, but I guess it could be true. Oh my English teacher thinks I am hysterical. I ask these deep though questions that no one my age would normally think of and he laughs and just says, 'Laura, this is only a 9th grade English honers class; go back in the box.' I hear it every day, believe me, and not only from my English teacher. How come all they say is, 'think outside the box' and when someone finally listens to them; they accuse them of thinking to far outside the box. They never specified that there were limitations! Gah, it flusters me when people change things they say!

**Unseen Wonder: **Oh, I'm not to sure about the lemon; remember, Bella doesn't have plans to sleep at the Cullens tonight. Yeah I like my stuff, so I think we should stay together for the good of our belongings lol. Sounds like a good story, I shall go check it out. I don't havea beta, speaking of it, not good enough for one lol. Love ya.

**MelissaTheTwilightFan: **Ah, I can't wait to write it in his point of view, it's going to be even more fun than writing it in Bella's! I'm glad you liked the fish, I was in the oddest mood when that part was written. I was with Jimmy (put us two in the same room for oh say, 2 minutes and we can have a whole stupid story made up) and we were laughing hysterically for no reason while I was trying to type and he just blurts out, 'how many fish have you included in this story of yours?' I'm like, 'None, why?' He literally pushes me out of the chair and writes that paragraph and he said if I deleted it he would do something evil:[. Lol, glad you liked it though.

**royalblueheiress: **I'm glad it seemed much longer than two days, I was trying to make that effect so that you could feel how Bella feels. Glad that worked for you. Thanks for your review.

**obsessedtwilightfan09**, **smarty925**, **NatalieTheSaint**, **.Nazish.**, **mskathy**, **Nevaeh09**, **World Of Peace**, **Amy104**, **anothertwilither**, **Bethany Knight**, **icefang7**, **tkzslover**, and **..dark: **Thank you all for such amazing reviews! Since you all reviewed so quickly, you actually made the next update come faster! Glad you all like the story, sorry if I disappointed any of you.

Okay, time for Chapter 32!

--

It felt like hours before I finally pulled up in front of the Cullen's house. I was out of my car and knocking on there front door before my truck even came to a complete stop. I waited, bouncing up and down on my toes before I heard Esme's quiet voice. "Come in, it's unlocked." I poked my head in quietly, looking around the room; my heart melted instantly. Esme was sitting on the couch with Edward cuddled in her lap. His shirt was gone, exposing his bruised body. I walked in slowly and Esme smiled. The television was on but Esme was the only one watching it; Edward was sleeping.

I smiled at the sight and went to join them on the couch. "Hello Bella, I was wondering when I would be seeing you again." I couldn't take my eyes off of Edward's peaceful face. His arms were covered with red lines; each one cutting into my heart a little deeper. As my eyes swept over his body, something caught my attention. Fresh bruises. I thought after his step-dad left, the bruises would stop appearing. My eye brows pulled together as I sat down; Esme noticed.

"He's been hurting himself a lot; he's not gentle with himself," she said in a quiet voice. She sounded worn out and sad, not that I could blame her. I never thought about how Esme was feeling. It must kill her to watch her son suffer to this extent. I had to touch him, I had to be close to him. Hesitantly, I reached out to run my hands through his disheveled hair. I relished the feeling of his silky hair running through my fingers; how I missed this feeling.

Esme kissed his cheek gently, rubbing her hand up and down his arm. "I'm sure he will be happy to see you, he's really missed you." I glanced at her face before slowly moving to wrap my arms around Edward; pulling him into my lap. Esme let me hug him close to me and I smuthered his face in soft kisses. "He's been waking up and crying himself back to sleep over and over again, I bet he will love waking up in your arms." She seemed relieved that I was here and I felt more guilty for putting stress on her as well.

She got up from the couch, "I will leave you two alone for a little, I could use a shower anyway." She said nothing more as she headed towards the bathroom; locking the door behind her. I trailed my hand down Edward's chest, rubbing his upper body. I let my fingers lightly trail over the skin just above his waist band; moving back and forth over his hips. I didn't have to wait long for a reaction. Slowly, his hips shifted slightly; pushing up against my fingers. A small bulge was developing in the front of his pants as his eyes popped open.

Fear filled his eyes and he flinched away from my hand, twisting his face away from me. "Edward?" I leaned close to his ear and planted a soft kiss on it; waiting for him to turn his head again. His eyes met mine and a grin spread across his face. "Bella!" He squeeked, it was the most adorable sound I had ever heard. His arms wound around my neck tightly and he squeezed me to his chest. His lips kissed feverishly where ever they could reach. He nipped at my skin roughly and I gasped in shock.

His excitement was pushing against my hip as he turned on my lap; his lips finding mine in a breath taking kiss. His hips and lips pushed against mine desperately; my body was burning with need as I was sure his was. Our tongue's danced and tangled together while he nudged me onto my back on the couch. My hands clutched to his shoulders and I could feel his heart going wild in his chest; both of out breathing ragged. Finally, he let me breathe. "I missed you so much, I thought you would never come home."

Home? He considered my home where ever he was? It was a sweet thought, though it wasn't true. I had only been gone for 2 days and he was greeting me like this? I wonder what he would have done if I stayed away a few days more; the thought sent a shiver through me. "I missed you too." We both fell silent after that and my eyes fell to his wrists that were at both sides of my head. Angry red lines dashed up and down on his pale skin; some of them caked with dry blood, others a little more healed.

He slowly got off of me, pulling his arms closer to his body in embarrassment. I knew that to him, his cuts being out in the open was the same as him being naked in front of a crowd of people. "It's okay Edward, let me look." He looked at me nervously, slowly extending his arms for me to examine. I pulled them into my sight and kissed each cut gently. His tense body finally relaxed as his head rested back against the couch. The cuts on his wrist were fresh, one of them was even still bleeding slightly.

I dragged my tongue over the wound, tasting the fresh and old blood on his skin. He jumped at the feeling of my tongue on his arm before moaning quietly. "You taste so good." I whispered in his ear quietly as I moved to kiss him. His hands locked in my hair, refusing to let my mouth leave his. Involuntary groans slipped out from between his lips; tears pouring down his face. This wasn't a normal reaction to seeing someone that had only been gone for two days, but for someone like Edward, I could only guess this was normal.

He buried his face into the crook of my neck after he broke our kiss, sobbing into my skin and soaking the shoulder of my blouse. I just held him, looking around the room over his shoulder. The television was still on, a show I didn't recognize flashing across the screen. Emmet and Jasper's Halloween costumes were folded neatly over the back of the arm chair in the corner. I smiled as an image of Emmet and Jasper dressed up as two Ninja Turtles replayed in my mind. Than my eyes fell to the full pill bottles on the table. The two bottles of pills that Edward was prescribed by the doctor were still full, except for a few that lay forgotten on the floor. That would explain his bizarre moods.

Edward's sobs had quieted, now he just lay there inhaling my scent deeply. "Edward, have you been taking your pills?" He shook his head, planting soft butterfly kisses on my neck; his toung darting out to lick my neck every so offten. "Edward, you need to take them." He ignored me; his hand reached up to cup the other side of my neck, pulling it closer to his hungry mouth. "Please Edward? If you take them, you will feel better." He held me tighter, his mouth pulling back slightly to whisper in my ear, "I do feel better now that you're here." His words rose goose bumps on my skin as his mouth returned to my neck.

"I know you do, but I will feel better if you take them." He froze suddenly, lifting his head to look me in the eyes. "You don't feel better now that we're together again?" His voice sounded confused and even worse, crushed. Tears started dripping down his face again and I rushed to reassure him. "No Edward, I love you, so much. I'm so happy that we are back together again. I just want you to be able to feel better, you know, feel at ease." I hopped he understood what I was trying to say, I didn't want him thinking that I didn't want to be with him.

He still looked slightly puzzled still but he reluctantly reached over to pick up the pills off the floor. He popped them in his mouth and swallowed them obediently. For a moment, I pictured a beaten puppy afraid to wag it's tail when he sees his favorite toy. Edward shyed away from me, shifting to the other side of the couch slowly. "Come here Edward, I love you." My heart broke slightly as he slowly moved back, resting his head on my shoulder. My hand found his and I locked our fingers together; rubbing the back of his hand with my thumb softly.

"I really did miss you, Bella." He voice was barley audible, but I heard the love that saturated every word he spoke; my heart swelled. "I missed you too, more than you could ever imagine." I felt his lips pull up into a small smile. "I love you Bella." He reached up for another kiss which I was happy to return. "I love you too, I'm sorry I left you." He chuckled slightly, his warm breath teasing the small hairs on my neck. "It's okay, I know why you did it. I know I can get a little over bearing, I'm just glad you came back to me."

"It wasn't your fault I left, I just needed some time to myself, but I'm glad we are together now." I smiled a reassuring smile at him, happy to see him return mine with one just as big. He settled back against my shoulder and sighed in content as he nuzzled closer to me. I cuddled him to my chest, kissing his messy head of hair. It smelled wonderful, I almost forgot how good he smelled. I felt whole again; having him in my arms. Being away from him for even the 2 days that I was, was way to much.

Why did I try to sperate us like that? It was okay to see him every day, just not all day. It was even okay to spend the night with him sometimes, or go out with him, that didn't mean I had to spend every second of ever day with him. I noticed now that when I was away from Edward, I wasn't as happy as I was when I was with him. I never wanted to be parted from him for that long again, I couldn't be.

--

a/n: There you go! I got another one up much faster this time, I hopped you liked it. I got in Emmet and Jasper's Halloween costume for you guys, since someone asked to know what they went as. Any requests for this story before it takes another turn? lol. Remember, **365** reviews gets you guys another update!


	33. Chills And Frills

a/n: I love you all with a passion. Please don't damn me to the pits of hell for not updating in an eternity. I promised not to be one of the authors who just leaves with no ending to a huge story; and I am keeping my word. I'm back. I will even let you all in on a little surprise! I am going to be starting a new fiction soon! I will let you all know when that is up.

I am not going to reply to all of your replies now; but I will include them all in the next chapter because I just want to get you guys an update as quick as posible; but I did read them all and thanks very much! I have no real excuse for being gone for so long except, life got in the way. I'm sure you can all understand some what that sometimes making enough time in the day for everything that needs to be accomplished is simply not an option. 24 hours in a day maybe enough for Jack Bauer, he's pretty kick ass, but for us normal people who need sleep and such; we just can't seem to pull it off! If you can find it in your hearts to forgive me, I will not leave for that long again!

Quick question before we get reading here, did anyone go see the Twilight movie yet? I have seen it 3 times already, LOVE LOVE LOVE IT! I think they should have stuck to the book more though. Include your thoughts on the movie in your review and we can chat about it. Also, did anyone watch the 24 television movie, 24: Redemption? It was on Sunday on FOX. It was amazing! If you don't already know, I am a huge fan of Kiefer Sutherland and 24; so if you have not seen it, go now!

Also, one more thing. Maybe it would help me update quicker if you guys gave me another nudge since I don't really check my e-mail. You can all feel free to add me on myspace, /24fan4eva . The last name is Molinar or Sutherland, try Molinar first and if that doesn't work, try Sutherland. I check that every day, so you can all talk with me on there if you wish! You could also talk to me on AIM, my AIM is KieferKrush24. Just IM me and tell me that you are from FanFiction and we can chat:]

Okay, the long awaited chapter 33!

--

We sat on his fluffy couch for countless minutes, comfortable just sitting together. Esme returned from her shower, smiling when her beautiful, loving eyes met mine. Edward didn't stir when she sat down; reaching for the remote to lower the volume on the television. "Did he fall back asleep?" She whispered, her eyes glued to her peaceful son. "I think so, he got a little to excited." A soft smiled played on her lips as she reached to gently brush some hair from Edward's relaxed forehead.

When I first met Edward, the condition he was in led me to instantly believe that his mother didn't care about him. To be honest, I hated her before I even met her because I thought she was one of the sources of his pain. I never took the time to think that maybe she was only a source and couldn't help him, because she hadn't learned how to help herself yet. Edward's breathing evened out even more; his body nothing but dead weight.

"I guess you are stuck here now," Esme chuckled quietly. "I don't mind, as long as he's here and we are together." Edward's body jerked slightly and Esme pulled a small blanket off the back of the couch; drapping it over Edward's body and my lap. I felt terrible for having hostile feelings towards Esme. It was obvious that she had a deep love for her son; I could see it in her eyes. Every breathe she took, she took for her children. She was much different than Renee. My mother was carefree, out going, hyper, and fun loving. Esme was careful, considerate, loving, and quiet. She knew in her heart that her son was in a horrible state right now and I could only imagine the pain that caused her.

Edward groaned slightly in his sleep; his eyes twitching under their lids as his limbs twitched. I wondered what he was dreaming about? Was it a nightmare? I rubbed soothing circles on his back to quiet him and he soon stilled again; resting peacefully. "You know Bella, you act more like his mother than his girlfriend sometimes. You're very mature." I looked up at Esme who smiled sweetly back at me; I returned the smile with my own genuine one. "I'm here to be whatever he needs me to be. I'm okay with looking after him, when you love someone, you take care of them when they need you," I stated simply before looking down at Edward again.

"You really do love him, don't you?" I didn't have to think about the answer, "Yes, I do. If I didn't I would have been long gone, if I was ever here at all." A comfortable silence fell over the room for a moment while Esme considered her answer to that. I didn't have to be worried about telling her this, I knew for a fact it was obvious and that she already knew. "You are going to make one hell of a mother one day Bella, let me tell you." I bit my lip to keep from laughing to loud and waking Edward. "You think so? I fear for my kids, I might drive them insane." It was her turn to laugh now and we chuckled quietly for a moment.

"I think both you and them will be just fine. You have natural motherly instincts; it's uncommon for a girl so young to be so mature. I have to say, I am impressed." My cheeks got hot and I didn't dare look up at her nor did I say anything; I didn't know how to respond to something like that. "I'm just glad Edward found you. I knew in my heart there was someone out there for him." The love and pride she spoke his name with was profound and heart warming. She was proud of him and everything that he was, he was dealing with everything the best way he knew how.

"Thank you, Esme. I love Edward. I know I left him for a few days, but-" She waved her hand to cut me off, "No Bella, you had ever right to leave for sometime to yourself. No one can spend all day and night with someone every week and not need a break, it's normal." I sighed, nodding my head, "Okay, but I know I left him, but I would never leave him for good. I really do care for him." She patted the back of my hand gently, they were small and warm; I never noticed that before. She was a very delicate looking woman.

"I know dear, believe me, I know. I can tell by the way you look at him, the way you talk to him, the way you talk about him, even the way you interact with him that you love him. It's adorable." I smiled at her, my cheeks reddening again much to my embarrassment. I blushed so easily, and when I blush it just makes me more embarrassed and it gets worse. It was my least favorite quality about myself; it gave me away when I was trying not to let anyone know they got to me.

"Good, I just don't want anyone thinking I don't love him because I left." Before she could answer, we heard voices on the front steps and a key go into the knob. "Emmet, for the last time, shut up about it." Jasper stamped in first, followed by Emmet who had a big grin on his face. "Jasper, just admit it already." Jasper grumbled something over his shoulder and flashed an unhappy smile at me and his mother. "Boys, keep it down will you?" Esme whispered just loud enough to get there attention than gesturing to the still sleeping Edward in my lap.

"Bella's back!" Emmet whispered as he winked at me, "I knew you couldn't stay away for long." I rolled my eyes and he followed Jasper down to their room, picking up their current argument along the way. Alice and Rosalie came through the door than. Alice was smiling, as always, and Rosalie was pouting, as always. "Hey Alice, hey Rosalie," Esme greeted her daughters. "Way to ditch us at the end of the day there Bella," Alice rolled her eyes and Rosalie actually smiled at me. "Sorry about that, I couldn't take it anymore. I was going crazy." Alice grinned at me and Rosalie headed it off towards her room; taking off her jacket as she went.

"Wow, he's actually sleeping, quietly." Alice sat down on the recliner chair on the other side of the room, putting her feet up on the coffee table and pulling her knees up to her chin. "If I had to listen to him for one more night, I was moving out." I knew she meant it as a joke, but it sent a stabbing pain up into my chest at the thought of him crying the whole night. I swallowed the pain and forced out a chuckle. "Well, than I guess I got here just in time."

"He waited for you and waited for you, and when you are finally here, he falls asleep? Some host he is." Alice got up and headed towards the kitchen and Esme followed her, leaving me alone with Edward again. I felt terrible for leaving him, for leaving all of them. I wasn't only important to Edward, I was a part of there family and I shouldn't have just left them all. I would have to find some way to make up for it and I would if it was the last thing I did.

--

a/n: There you go! I got you all an update. Don't forget to add me on myspace and AIM and to tell me your thoughts on Twilight and the 24: Redeption movie! I want someone new to chat with since I think my family and friends are sick of hearing all about it! Thanks guys again. Sorry this took so long and sorry it was a little short. I just wanted to tell you all I didn't forget about you!


End file.
